The X Love
by Cho Ai Lyn
Summary: Bertukar pacar itu masih dibilang hal yang wajar. Namun bagaimana jika bertukar 'istri' ? Kesalah pahamanlah yang membuat Siwon dan Yunho harus melakukannya, terlebih lagi para orang tua mereka yang pervert. Bagaimana kisah rumah tangga ke empat namja tersebut ? Wonkyu/Yunkyu , YunJae/Wonjae. /BL/Re-Post/ Enjoy the story :)
1. Chapter 1

**Main Chast : Cho Kyuhyun, ****Choi Siwon, ****Jung Yunho (Choi Yunho) ****and Kim Jaejoong**

**Other ****: Kim Heechul (Choi Heechul), Tan Hanggeng (Choi Hanggeng), Park Jung So (Cho Leeteuk), and ****Kim Young Won (Cho Kangin) **

**Pair : WonKyu/YunKyu, YunJae/WonJae, HanChul, and KangTeuk.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Humor,**

**Warning : BL, OCC, TYPO(es), GJ, ****Freak, Boring etc.****  
**

**If You DON'T LIKE this Just DON'T READ it.**

* * *

****** ~O0O~ **The X Love ~O0O~

**...**

**Chapter 1 : Misunderstand**

.

.

.

"Kyunie, malam nanti kau tidak ada acara kan ?" tanya sang appa kepada namja yang dipanggil Kyunie tadi.

"Molla, appa. Memang kenapa, tidak biasanya appa bertanya seperti ini?" ucap namja yang dipanggil Kyunie, atau lebih tepatnya Cho Kyuhyun.

"Appa akan mengadakan makan malam dengan sahabat lama appa. Sekalian memperkenalkan kamu kepada putra sulungnya." Senyum sang appa mengingat acara nanti malam akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

Namun diluar dugaan, tanpa sang appa tahu, Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, memandang sang appa intens seolah-olah ia adalah seekor burung elang yang telah mendapatkan mangsanya. Salahkah otaknya yang pintar, sehingga ia bisa tahu apa rencana sang appa, ia segera memprotes dan menolak untuk mengikuti acara makan malam nanti.

"Mian appa, tapi Kyunie tak bisa ikut, jika maksud appa akan menjodohkan Kyunie dengan putra sulung sahabat appa tersebut." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari meja makan. Mengingat ia sekarang berada di meja makan bersama sang appa untuk sarapan pagi, sedangkan sang umma sibuk mempersiapkan hidangan yang sudah dimasaknya di dapur untuk disajikan.

"Aigo, ternyata anak appa memang pintar ne, tapi kau harus ikut Kyunie, jika tidak kekasihmu akan appa berikan pada dory." (dory disini ikan yang ada di aquarium rumah Kyuhyun) ucap sang appa dengan seringgaian yang terlihat jelas di bibirnya. Mendengar perkataan sang appa Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya membali ke kursi meja makan.

"Mwo! jadi apa mengancam Kyunie?" kaget Kyuhyun mendengar perkataan sang appa tercinta. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika 'kekasihnya' akan diberikan kepada dory, tentu ia akan mati seketika apa lagi mengingat kekasihnya tidak bisa berenang. (maksudnya PSP Kyuhyun dimasukkan kedalam aquarium dory. LOL :P)

"Kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolak appa Kyunie, nanti malam adalah malam minggu tentu kau tak ada tugas kuliah bahkan kalau ada kau bisa mengerjakannya di hari minggu." Skak mat sang appa membuat Kyuhyun bungkam. Memang setiap malam minggu ia tak akan kemana-mana. Waktunya ia habiskan dengan berdiam diri di kamar bersama 'kekasih'nya sampai larut malam.

"Tapi appa, aku sudah punya namjachingu yang sangat aku cintai, tak mungkin aku mengkhianatinya." Ucap Kyuhyun membela diri agar tak ikut makan malam, ia memang sudah punya namjachingu tapi ia menjalin hubungan _long distance_, karena sang namjachingu berada di Munich untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana mereka bertemu, mereka bertemu di dunia maya, lebih tepatnya dari akun _Weibo_. Meski menjalin cinta _long distance_ tetapi mereka pernah bertemu satu kali ketika sang namjachingu mengunjungi keluarganya. Kekasih Kyuhyun memang berada di Munich tetapi keluarganya berada di Korea. Dan semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, mereka berdua saling terpukau dan saling terpesona satu sama lain, membuat mereka saling menyukai saat pandangan pertama. Dan hasilnya sampai sekarang mereka masih menjalin hubungan. Kyuhyun tak pernah mempersalahkan sang namjachingu nya yang berada jauh di benua biru. Toh, masih ada kekasih tercinta yang tak kalah setia menemani setiap harinya bahkan ke toilet pun sang 'kekasih' ikut. -_-

Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun juga belum tahu asal – usul keluarga Siwon -namjachingu Kyuhyun- seperti apa. Jadi ia tidak berani memberitahu orang tuanya. Apalagi hubungan yang ia jalani _long distance_. Mungkin ia akan mendapat ceramah dari sang appa ketika bercerita tentang namjachingu nya.

"Tak ada kata penolakan Kyunie, Appa akan memperbolehkanmu tak mengikuti acara makan malam ini, jika kau bersedia membawa namjachingu mu malam ini juga ke hadapan appa." Bagai dihantam batu karang, bagaimana ia bisa membawa namjachingu nya ke hadapan sang appa malam ini jika kekasihnya sekarang berada jauh di belahan bumi barat tersebut.

"Tapi ap-pa." ucap kyu tersendat, ia benar-benar bingung harus mencari alasan apa untuk menghindar dari perjodohan ini.

"Sudahlah chagi, cuma acara perkenalan, dan dijamin kau tidak akan meyesalinya. Putra sulung sahabat appamu itu sangat sopan dan juga tampan." Ucap sang eomma setelah sampai di meja makan sambil menghidangkan masakannya.

Kyuhyun tak tahu harus bagaimana nanti malam, ia tak mungkin hanya karena ini, ia nekat kabur dari rumah, dan tak mungkin pula ia menghubungi kekasihnya di Munich, ia takut menganggu belajarnya disana. Apa lagi setelah kemarin ia _chatting_ dengan Siwon yang bercerita jika minggu ini ia ada ujian.

.

.

.

Hari ini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam, Kyuhyun berjalan ke rumahnya menikmati indahnya pemandangan tepi kota, Kyuhyun sengaja sepulang dari Kampus tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya, ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Jadi ia mampir dan menghabiskan waktunya di _Game Center_. Ia berniat untuk pulang malam, tapi selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah membantah ucapan sang ayah, apa boleh buat ia harus memenuhi permintaan sang appa meski dengan hati berat sebelah.

Ting tong ting tong.

Kyuhyun memencet bel rumahnya, beberapa menit kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampakan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang masih kelihatan cantik meski usianya sudah tidak muda lagi.

"Aigo, Kyunie. Darimana saja kamu chagi ? Eomma dan Appa sudah bersiap-siap. Acaranya jam 7 nanti. Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu dan segera menyusul appa dan eomma ke meja makan ne !" ucap eomma Kyuhyun sambil mendorong punggung anaknya menuju tangga. Setelah itu ia berniat melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda tadi, menata meja makan sebelum sahabat suaminya datang.

Tak lama kemudian bel kembali berbunyi, eomma Kyuhyun segera melangkah untuk membuka pintu setelah selesai dengan acara menata meja makannya. " Ne, tunggu sebentar." Ucap eomma Kyuhyun. Sang appa yang mendengar bunyi bel segera melangkah menyusul sang istri. Ia tahu siapa yang datang. Dengan sedikit langkah terburu-buru ia membuka pintunya.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka menampakan dua orang namja berwajah maskulin, tampan dan terlihat sangat berwibawa, serta yeoja bertubuh proporsional, cantik dan juga terlihat anggun dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Annyeong haseyo Tn. Dan Ny. Choi sudah lama kita tak jumpa, mari silahkan masuk." Sapa appa Kyuhyun.

"Tak usah kau memanggil kami dengan seformal itu, kau seperti tak mengenal kami saja saeng." Ucap Tn. Choi Hanggeng sambil melangkah masuk dengan di ikuti sang istri serta putra sulungnya.

"Ah, ne hyung." Ucap Cho Kangin –appa Kyuhyun.

Ketika mereka berlima sudah duduk di meja makan sambil bercerita tentang pengalaman masing-masing, membuat mereka melupakan namja tampan yang menatap malas makanannya. Cho Kangin dan Choi Hanggeng membicarakan bisnis mereka sedangkan para nyonya asyik sendiri dengan bergosip ria membicarakan artis-artis yang terkena masalah hukum serta tak lupa pula membicarakan Fashion yang sedang _trend_ tahun ini. Namja yang menyandarkan kepalanya di kedua telapak tanganya dengan kedua siku yang tertumpu di meja, manatap dengan malas hingga ia tak mampu bertahan lagi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya yang tak tepakai sedari tadi.

"Aboji apa bisa dimulai acaranya sekarang ? karena aku ada urusan penting malam ini." Ucap namja tersebut memecah dua gelombang suara yang tenggah bersautan di atas meja.

"Ah, mianhae kita akan segera memulai acaranya, akan kupanggilkan anakku agar segera turun." Ucap Cho Leeteuk yang sadar telah mengacuhkan namja tersebut.

"Mianhae saeng atas kelakuan anak saya." Timpal Hanggeng merasa tak enak pada sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Ne hyung !" Kangin tersenyum memakluminya.

Tap Tap Tap

Bunyi langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang menuruni tangga. Sampai di ujung tangga, ia segera melangkah menuju meja tempat acara makam malam dimulai. Begitu sampai di meja makan, Kyuhyun segera menunduk memberi hormat serta meminta maaf karena membuat mereka menunggu lama.

"Mianhae, saya terlambat." Ucapnya sambil membungkukan badan. Meski ia tergolong anak yang membangkang terhadap orang tua, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia berlaku tak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darinya. Terlebih lagi yang ada di hadapannya kini sahabat appa tercintanya.

"Ini Kyunie? OMO. Dia manis, dan juga cantik sekali." Seru Ny. Choi aka Heechul.

Kyuhyun yang tak suka dpanggil cantik hanya menunduk dan mempoutkan bibirnya, namun tak ayal rona pink di kedua pipi chubby-nya semakin membuatnya salah tingkah mendengar pujian sekaligus bisa dibilang ejekan (?) dari Heechul, bagaimanapun juga mana ada namja yang suka dibilang cantik. Seharusnya kata yang tepat adalah TAMPAN.

"Ani, ajhuma, Kyunie itu tampan bukan cantik." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melangkah ke tempat duduknya disebelah sang eomma berhadapan dengan putra sulung keluarga Choi.

"Kau itu manis chagi bukan tampan." Ikut Leeteuk menggoda anaknya. Ia tak akan pernah bosan melihat adegan imut sang anak ketika di goda.

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita mulai acaranya sekarang." Ucap Kangin memecah keributan.

"Kyunie ini putra ajhuma, dia tampan kan?" Narsis Heechul memperkenalkan putra sulungnya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tak menyadari dengan namja yang ada dhadapannya karena sibuk dengan adegan _blushing_ ria akibat ucapan Mrs. Choi, tak melihat kehadiran seorang namja yang kini menatapnya tajam dihadapannya. Jangan lupakan tatapan dinginnya yang seolah-olah akan membuatmu mati beku jika menatap tatapan matanya.

"Ah ne ahjuma." Tak ada kata lain yang bisa Kyuhyun ucapkan selain kata tersebut. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun berkata bahwa namja yang dihadapannya ini lebih mirip musang dari pada tampan. Tapi itu akan membuat '_image_' nya buruk dihadapan keluarga Choi. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun harus menahan mulutnya yang kini terasa keluh karena tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas pada namja dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Yun !" ucap Hanggeng menginterogasi putranya yang dari tadi hanya diam mematung tak menanggapi orang disekelilingnya.

"Ne!" kata singkat yang keluar dari mulut Yunho.

"Ne, apanya Yun?" Ucap Hanggeng yang agak kesal dengan jawaban anaknya.

"Ne Appa, dia manis !" ucap Yunho dengan berat hati, karena kekasihnya lebih manis dari Kyuhyun, pikir Yunho.

Yunho sebenarnya memang sudah punya namjachingu, tapi belum ia perkenalkan pada orang tuanya, karena kekasihnya berasal dari kalangan orang yang biasa. Jadi Yunho akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu kedua orang tuanya. Apalagi dengan kondisi eomma nya seperti sekarang, tak memungkinkan bagi Yunho untuk memberitahukan kepada eomma serta appa nya yang sebenarnya.

Acara makan serta perkenalan kedua keluarganya untuk anak-anak mereka telah selesai. Meski para orang tua sibuk dengan obrolan masing-masing. Sedangkan para anak muda hanya diam tersenyum memperhatikan mereka, serta sesekali bertarung _deathglare_ andalan mereka tanpa sepengetahuan para namja serta yeoja dewasa tersebut. (hayoo tepak siapa yang bakalan menang? :D )

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Bunyi bel di sebuah Apartemen menggema, sang pemilik segera melajukan kakinya membuka pintu Apartemennya.

"_Surprise_ !" teriak seseorang setelah melihat pintu terbuka.

"Siwon ? kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tak memberitahuku serta eomma ?" tanya sang pemilik Apartemen.

"Memang aku akan membuat kejutan untuk mereka." Ucap Siwon sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam Apartemen tanpa seizin sang pemilik Apartemen. (Tak sopan eoh ? )

"Dan cuma kau yang tahu hyung, jika aku pulang. Kuliahku libur selama 3 bulan setelah ujian akhir semester jadi dari pada bosan di Munich lebih baik aku pulang kan !" ucap Siwon setelah mendaratkan tubuhnya di kursi empuk orang yang di panggil hyung tadi.

"Terserah kaulah Siwon, aku tak ikut campur jika eomma tahu kau pulang tanpa memberitahunya." Ucap namja yang dipanggil hyung oleh Siwon, ia adalah Choi Yunho kakak Siwon.

"Tenang hyung aku tak akan melibatkanmu, dan aku tak sabar bertemu lagi dengan babykyu." Ucap Siwon sambil membayangkan wajah namjachigunya setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Melupakan reaksi _over_ yang akan ditunjukan sang eomma ketika pulang nanti.

"Lalu kapan kau akan memberitahu eomma dan appa?" tanya Yunho sambil mengaduk kopinya yang tertunda setelah acara membuka pintu tadi.

"Nanti setelah aku menemuinya." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum tidak jelas didepan hyung nya.

"Menemuinya ? dan siapa maksudmu baby..apa tadi babykyu ?" tanya Yunho penasaran dengan orang yang dimaksud Siwon.

"Kau tak perlu tau hyung !" ucap Siwon sambil beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya setelah perjalanan jauh.

"Oh ya, Siwon. Hyung harus mengantar dokumen ke aboji dulu. Jika kau nanti melihat namja yang masuk ke Apartemenku suruh dia menungguku. Aku tak akan lama." Ucap Yunho sambil setenggah berteriak agar Siwon bisa mendenggarnya dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Aishh dasar, tetap saja seperti dulu." Gerutu Siwon di dalam kamar mandi. Siwon memang kurang suka dengan sifat hyung nya yang selalu mementingkan pekerjaan. Sampai tak bisa menemani adiknya yang baru datang dari benua biru.

Siwon selesai mandi segera menuju kamar Yunho, tempat ia meletakkan koper pakaiannya. Tubuhnya hanya berbalut handuk putih yang menutupi area bawahnya, Siwon sedikit berdendang dengan siulan dari bibir tipisnya yang melantun indah. Lalu Mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk dirinya. Tangannya terjulur mengeluarkan pakaian yang kurang ia suka ke sembarang arah. Hingga membuat kamar Yunho berantakan.

Sementara di tempat lain terlihat seorang namja yang membuka pintu Apartemen Yunho setelah berhasil memasukan _password_ Apartemen Yunho tentunya. Ia melenggang masuk dengan senyum lebar, meletakkan bungkusan makanan di meja makan kemudian melangkah menuju tempat namjachingu nya berada.

Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang berjalan di lorong Apartemen mewah kota seoul dengan pakaian casual namun anggun. Ia melangkah menuju Apartemen anaknya setelah keluar dari lift, tangannya memegang rantang makanan bertingkat 4 untuk di berikan kepada sang anak tercinta. Karena yeoja tersebut khawatir jika anaknya selalu makan makanan cepat saji yang jelas-jelas tak sehat seperti makanan buatannya sendiri. Hari ini memang yeoja tersebut memasak banyak makanan, agar anaknya bisa memakan masakan rumah serta berniat mengunjungi anaknya yang tak tinggal serumah dengannya.

Ceklek

Bunyi pintu terbuka menampakan sesesok namja berotot yang sedang membelakanginya menghadap ke lemari pakaian, mungkin namja tersebut hendak mau berganti pakaian, sementara seorang namja yang memperhatikannya dari pintu tampak sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat pemandangan indah yang tersaji dihadapannya karena seorang namja dengan otot kekar hanya terbalut handuk putih yang melingkar di pinggulnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, namja yang mematung di dekat pintu tersebut melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati agar tak mengagetkan namja maskulin yang membelakanginya.

Greepp

Namja tersebut melingkarkan tangannya diperut kotak-kotak (?) tersebut, memeluknya dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher namja berotot tersebut, menghirup aroma segar yang keluar dari tubuh namja kekar sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan." Tanya namja kekar tersebut yang ternyata Siwon. Siwon segera memutar kepalanya agar mengetahui siapa yang dengan seenak jidat berani memeluknya.

"eh!" kaget namja yang menjadi tersangka pemeluk Siwon tersebut, ia segera mengangkat kepalanya diceruk leher Siwon setelah mendengar suara yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Namja tersebut segera menarik tangannya yang melingkar diperut Siwon.

Siwon segera berbalik, ketika mereka saling bertemu pandang. Namja yang sudah memeluk Siwon dengan seenaknya tadi melangkah mundur mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka tanpa melihat apa yang berada dibelakangnya maupun apa yang di injaknya.

"Siapa kau, kenapa kau bisa dikamar ini, Hah ?" teriak namja tersebut kepada Siwon. Ia mengira jika Siwon mungkin seorang perampok atau pencuri yang memasuki apartemen namjachingu nya. (Mana ada perampok yang numpang mandi + ganteng kayak Siwon, aishhh ada-ada saja #plaakk abaikan)

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau berada di …." Belum sempat Siwon melanjutkan perkataannnya. Matanya menangkap adegan namja tersebut yang terpeleset pakaian yang dilemparnya sembarangan tadi. Dengan refleks Siwon menarik pinggul namja tersebut yang hendak terjatuh, namun sialnya ketika Siwon melangkah untuk menolong namja tersebut, kakinya tersandung koper yang ia letakkan di lantai. Dan….

"Brukkk " suara hantaman tubuh dengan kerasnya lantai pun tak terelakan. Mereka jatuh bersamaan, dengan posisi Siwon menindih tubuh namja yang sudah memeluknya tadi. Mereka terpaku tak menyadari jika posisi mereka saat ini terbilang tak wajar. Sampai sebuah suara masuk ke indra mereka berdua.

"Cha..cha..gi. ap..apa yang kau lakukan? Bu..bukankah kau ada di Munich…? Dan si..SIAPA DIA …?" seru seorang yeoja yang melihat adegan intim didepannya. Yeoja tersebut berteriak marah kepada salah satu namja tersebut yang ternyata adalah anaknya. Siwon. Ia sedikit berteriak sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah namja yang berada di bawah tubuh Siwon.

Bagimana seorang ibu yang tidak _shock_ melihat sang anak yang sedang berada di Eropa tiba-tiba berada di Korea. Terlebih lagi ia sedang bersama dengan seorang namja berdua. Di sebuah kamar. Dan dengan posisi yang tak lazim untuk dipertontonkan.

"Siwon, ikut eomma sekarang, dan cepatlah kau memakai handukmu." Ucap sang eomma sambil beranjak keluar dari apartemen anaknnya.

Siwon yang baru sadar akan arti ucapan sang eomma segera berteriak.

"Ahhhhhh, apa yang kau lihat hah ?"

Kesal Siwon segera mengambil handuk yang terjatuh diperut namja tersebut dan segera memakainya. Sementara namja lainnya hanya terpaku, otaknya memproses kejadian aneh yang baru saja ia alami. Ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan yeoja tadi, karena terlalu fokus memikirkan kejadian barusan namja tersebut tak menyadari jika namja yang telah berada di atas tubuhnya –aka Siwon- hanya berbalut celana dalam saja.

'Apa! eomma katanya? Berarti yeoja tadi eommanya. Tapi kenapa mereka bisa berada di apartemen Yunnie' tanya namja tersebut dalam hatinya.

Setelah Siwon bangun dari atas namja tersebut dan memakai handuknya kembali, ia segera mengambil pakaian yang tercecer di lantai akibat kecerobohannya tadi dan beranjak pergi dari kamar tersebut, melangkah dengan tergesa sambil memakai pakaiannya untuk mengejar sang eomma yang kini sudah menunggunya di mobil.

Sementara namja tersebut lebih tepatnya namjachingu Yunho, hanya terpaku merasa bingung dengan kejadian yang ia alami barusan. Ia akhirnya berdiri dan melangkah ke dapur dimana lemari pendingin berada, mengambil minuman dan segera meneguknya agar bisa menetralisir kegugupannya serta pikirannya yang kacau karena adegan bodoh tadi.

Setelah yeoja tersebut masuk ke dalam mobil, tak beberapa lama kemudian di ikuti juga oleh Siwon. Yeoja tersebut atau lebih tepatnya eomma Siwon segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada di tasnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeobo, apa Yunho sekarang sedang berada bersamamu?" tanya yeoja tadi kepada sang suami.

"…."

"Kalau begitu aku minta kalian pulang sekarang dan bawa Yunho bersamamu. Ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kita lakukan." Ucap eomma Siwon.

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan sang suami, eomma Siwon atau Choi Heechul menutup ponselnya dan menyuruh sopirnya untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Pak, kita pulang sekarang." Titah Ny. Choi.

Tanpa menunggu perintah untuk kedua kalinya dari Ny. Besarnya, sang sopir segera menjalankan mobilnya ke kediaman keluarga Choi.

'Kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba tak enak begini.' Batin Siwon yang tiba-tiba merasa takut begitu melihat aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh sang eomma.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Wedding**

**Sorry, aku lagi-lagi Re-Post. Karena BOJ akan End jadi saya memutuskan untuk Re-Post lagi FF saya yang sudah End. Mianhae yang sudah baca. #deepbow**

Enjoy the story. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Chast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho (Choi Yunho) and Kim Jaejoong**

**Other : Kim Heechul (Choi Heechul), Tan Hanggeng (Choi Hanggeng), Park Jung So ( Cho Leeteuk ), and****Kim Young Won (Cho Kangin ) **

**Pair : WonKyu, YunJae, YunKyu, WonJae etc.**

**Rate : M****Genre : Romance, Humor.**

**Warning : BL, OCC, TYPO(es), GJ, Freak, Boring etc.****  
**

**If You DON'T LIKE this Just DON'T READ it.**

* * *

******~O0O~ **The X Love **~O0O~**

**Chapter 2 : The Wedding**

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan menurut kebanyakan orang, karena hari yang indah ini serta ditempat yang indah pula sebuah pernikahan dua pasang pengantin di selenggarakan.

Tak ada yang tahu siapa nama pengantin yang akan dinikahkan dengan keluarga terhormat dan tersohor di Korea tersebut. Karena pemberitahuan yang mendadak serta hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa orang yang akrab dan penting saja yang di undang.

Setiap orang sangat penasaran, siapa yang akan menikah dengan anak-anak keluarga terhormat tersebut, dari kalangan mana mereka, serta mengapa pernikahan ini terkesan mendadak hingga tak dirayakan secara besar-besaran. Mengingat keluarga Choi sangat kaya, tentu tak akan mengeluarkan banyak rekening mereka yang berada di berbagai bank di Negara lain. Dan yang jadi pertanyaan terakhir adalah kenapa mereka menikahkan putra mereka secara bersamaan. Apakah ada seseuatu yang terjadi?

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Minggu depan kalian akan menikah. Kalian sungguh mengecewakan eomma. Terlebih lagi kau Siwon." Ucap Ny. Choi kepada kedua anaknya setelah berada di meja makan untuk makan malam._

"_Kenapa kau terburu-buru chagi?" ucap Mr. Choi binggung dengan sikap sang istri._

"_Tak ada apa-apa yeobo, aku hanya cepat-cepat ingin punya cucu. Bukankah kau juga menginginkannya. Dan untuk kalian berdua eomma tak menerima penolakan. Eomma sudah menentukan siapa pasangan kalian nanti." Kesal Ny. Choi merubah nada suaranya kepada para anaknya setelah mengucapkan kata-kata manis kepada sang suami._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

.

.

.

Dua pasang pengantin telah bersiap - siap untuk mengikat janji suci di rumah Tuhan secara bersamaan. Dua pastur untuk acara pernikahan sudah berdiri menunggu upacara pernikahan dimulai. Nampak dua namja tampan telah berdiri tegap dan mempesona dengan jas putih bagi namja yang berdiri di sebelah kanan, dan namja berjas hitam berdiri di sebelah kiri. Mereka berdiri membelakangi para pengunjung yang hadir.

Para pengunjung yang hadir tampak terpesona dengan kedua pengeran keluarga Choi yang berdiri di altar sebuah gereja bernuansa romawi kuno tersebut. Terbalut tuxedo hitam dan putih yang membalut tubuh mereka, dengan celana berbahan sutera yang sangat halus dan pastinya harganyapun sudah pasti bisa dibayangkan bukan. Kemeja tuxedo yang tak terlalu longgar semakin memperlihatkan kedua otot kekar di lengan mereka. Wajah yang maskulin dan dengan tinggi menjulang semakin memperlihatkan bahwa betapa tampannya pangeran-pangeran Choi kini. Dan siapa saja akan beruntung jika menjadi istri mereka.

Gereja yang bernuansa klasik Yunani kuno kini disulap dengan berbagai bunga mawar putih, di setiap sudutnya, dengan tirai putih di sekitar jendela dengan diikat pita berwarna putih yang terbuat dari untaian bunga mawar putih, tak lupa juga karpet merah yang bertabur kelopak bunga mawar putih di bawahnya, tempat duduk para undanganpun tak kalah indah, dengan berbalut kain warna putih yang ditata seindah mungkin di setiap sandaran kursi coklat berbahan kayu tersebut, serta hiasan beribu bunga yang dibentuk menyerupai sebuah tirai bunga yang terbuat dari bunga melati putih yang mengantung di setiap atas sudut gereja. (bayangkan saja seperti pernikahan Bella Swan di Twiligt namun ini di dalam geraja :D )

Acara pernikahan ini memang bertema putih para undanganpun disarankan memakai baju yang berwarna putih. Meski pernikahan ini termasuk mendadak, tapi Ny. Choi benar-benar tak melupakan sedikitpun agar tetap membuat pernikahan ini nampak indah dan elegan.

Tak lama setelah itu nampak dua pengantin yang tengah berjalan melewati deretan kursi tamu undangan yang hadir di gereja tempat dimana upacara pernikahan dua pasang manusia berlangsung bersamaan. Gaun putih yang berbalut sutera, tak lupa sedikit pernak-pernik mutiara melekat pada gaun pengantin mereka. dan jangan lupakan tudung muka yang terbuat dari kain putih tipis yang menyerupai jaring laba-laba. ( LOL :P ) menutupi kedua wajah mereka. membuat setiap orang bertanya-tanya siapa yang menjadi pasangan namja berjas putih maupun namja yang berjas hitam.

Dua pengantin tersebut berjalan beriringan menuju altar tempat para pangeran berdiri membelakangi mereka. Dengan dua orang anak kecil yang berdiri dibelakang mereka memegang ekor gaun yang dikenakan sang pengantin yang panjangnya lebih dari 12 meter. Pangantin yang lebih tinggi dari pengantin di sebelahnya nampak menengok ke belakang, ia melihat orang tuanya yang berada di deretan kursi paling depan dengan mengulaskan senyum bahagia, bahkan mungkin gigi mereka terasa kering karena tak bisa menutup mulutnya menebarkan senyum yang tak ada hentinya.

Setelah kedua penganting telah sampai di altar, pandangan mereka lurus kedepan, bahkan mereka tak sempat melirik pangeran yang berdiri disamping mereka. Kedua pastur melangkah maju dan nampak membaca do'a sebelum mengikrarkan janji suci kepada kedua pasang pengantin tersebut. Namja berbalut Tuxedo putih yang berada di sebelah kanan berpasangan dengan pengantin yang nampak lebih tinggi tadi. Sedangkan namja berbalut tuxedo hitam berpasangan dengan pengantin yang kalah tinggi dari pengantin yang berada di samping kirinya sekarang.(Posisinya sekarang male-female-male-female)

Namja bebalut tuxedo hitam yang diketahui bernama Choi Siwon terlihat nampak gugup. Bagaimana tidak, kini ia akan mengucapkan janji suci dengan orang yang tak dia ketahui siapa, di depan banyak orang. 'Tapi kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, aku merasa jika orang yang sangat aku cintai sedang berada di sampingku' ucap Siwon dalam hati.

Sementara namja yang memakai baju tuxedo putih bersikap datar layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa, meski dihatinya kini memberontak ingin kabur dari pernikahan aneh menurutnya ini. Ia hanya berfikir jika ini merupakan sebuah acara pertemuan dengan presiden sehingga harus bersikap sesopan mungkin dan menuruti semua kemauan presiden tersebut agar menghilangkan tindakan bodoh yang akan ia lakukan serta menetralisir kegugupannya.

Acara pengikraran janji sucipun dimulai. Nampak pastur yang berdiri di sebelah kiri (jika dilihat dari tempat duduk para undangan) hendak melafalkan janji yang mengikat kedua pasang pengantin tersbut. Itu berarti namja berbalut tuxedo putih duluan yang mengikrarkan janji suci. Dia adalah putra sulung keluarga Choi.

"Untuk anda Choi Yunho, bersediakah anda menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai istri anda. Menyayanginya dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin serta ketika dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit sampai ajal menjemput salah satu dari kalian."

"Ne, saya bersedia."

DEG

'Siapa yang dia katakana tadi? Kyuhyun? Apakah Kyuhyun yang..ah, mungkin hanya namanya saja yang sama.' Batin Siwon yang sedang berada di tengah para pengantin wanita.

Posisi Siwon yang berada di tengah memang sedikit menyulitkan dia, ia bingung jantungnya berdetak karena pengantin wanita yang berada di sebelah kirinya yang dipasangka dengan hyungnya, Yunho. Atau disebelah kanannya.

"Dan anda, Cho Kyuhyun. Bersediakan anda menerima Choi Yunho sebagai suami anda, Menyayanginya dalam keadaan suka maupu duka, ketika kaya maupun miskin serta ketika dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit sampai ajal menjemput salah satu dari kalian."

"Ne, sa-saya bersedia." Ucap pengantin yang bertubuh ramping dan lebih tinggi tersebut sedikit terbata, yang kita ketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

DEG

Untuk kesekian kalinya tubuh Siwon yang sudah menegang semakin menegang seperti membeku, impuls otaknya seakan tak mau menerima rangsangan yang diterima oleh indera pendengarannya.

'Suaranya… Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin jika orang yang berada disebelahku ini adalah babykyu, lalu siapa orang yang berada di samping kananku kini' batin Siwon frustasi.

Siwon mencoba melirik pengantin di samping kanannya kini tapi sia-sia saja Siwon sama sekali tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tudung gaun yang bertengger di kepalanya.

"Dengan ini kunyatakan, kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri di hadapan Tuhan serta para wakil hamba Tuhan yang menyaksikan acara pernikahan ini."

"Prok Prok Prok.." deru tepuk tangan dari para undangan menyambut ucapan sang pastur ketika selesai meresmikan ikrar suci putra sulung keluarga Choi. Dan kini waktunya putra bungsu keluarga Choi mengucap janji suci menyusul kakaknya.

"Untuk anda Choi Siwon, bersediakah anda menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istri anda. Menyayanginya dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, ketika kaya maupun miskin serta dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit sampai ajal menjemput salah satu dari kalian." Ucap pastur lainnya yang kini berada dihadapan Siwon.

DEG

'Apa, Boojae. Jadi pasangan Siwon ada-lah…. Ah, dunia ini sungguh gila.'batin Yunho, ia sama sekali tak menduga jika kekasihnya akan dinikahkan dengan sang adik. Hanya karena kesalahan bodoh menurutnya. Sungguh ia tak tahu harus bagaimana nanti ditambah lagi pengantinnya kini adalah seorang yang sangat menyebalkan baginya. Dunia memang sudah gila.

'Kim Jaejoong? Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu. Maaf saja Jaejoong-ssi kupastikan kau tak akan betah berada dekat denganku hingga kau akan menggugat percerian dan setelah itu, aku bisa kembali ke My Babykyu.' Batin Siwon yang larut dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tak memperhatikan sang pastur yang berde-ehem untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Dan akhirnya sang pastur menyerah dan mulai mengulangi perkataannya lagi.

Ya, Siwon juga harus dengan terpaksa menerima pernikahan konyol kini. Jika bukan karena sang _eomma_ mengancam dengan sadisnya. Tentu Siwon tak akan mau menikah dengan orang selain pacar _long distance_ nya.

"_Ingat Siwon, Eomma akan mencabut semua assetmu, kartu kredit, mobil, serta kau akan ku kirim kerumah ahjusshi Joo. Tinggal dengan para kuda dengan bibi Joo yang cerewet tanpa adanya alat komunikasi di tengah hutan." Ucap sang eomma disertai seringgainya yang mematikan._

" ehem ehem…Saudara Siwon, bersediakah anda menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istri anda. Menyayanginya dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, ketika kaya maupun miskin serta ketika dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit sampai ajal menjemput salah satu dari kalian." Ucap pastur tersebut mengulang perkataannya kembali.

Siwon yang tersadar segera menyahuti perkataan sang pastur tersebut. "Ne, saya bersedia." Ucapnya tegas sambil sedikit menyeringgai yang terlihat sedikit menyeramkan bagi sang pastur. Namun ia harus segera melanjutkan tugasnya. Kini ia beralih pada pasangan Siwon yang bernama Kim Jaejoong tadi.

"Si…Siwon.!" Ucap Kyuhyun sangat lirih bahkan seperti bisikan. Apakah ia benar-benar Siwon yang dikenalnya. Akhirnya Kyuhyunpun mencoba menoleh ke samping kanannya dan ternyata benar. Siwon-nya, kini berdiri disampingnya mengikat janji suci dengan seseorang yang baru ia temui di depan gereja serta seseorang yang melangkahkan kakinya bersama menuju ke altar tempat janji suci diucapkan.

Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri, betapa bodohnya ia yang tak bisa mengenali sang pujaan hatinya. Salahnya sendiri yang tak bertanya nama marga sang kekasih. Dan salahkanlah kondisi yang tak membiarkannya mengenal lebih jauh dengan kekasihnya.

"Dan anda, Kim Jaejoong. Bersediakan anda menerima Choi Siwon sebagai suami anda, Menyayanginya dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, ketika kaya maupun miskin serta dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit sampai ajal menjemput salah satu dari kalian."

Diantara keempat namja, yang berdiri di altar cuma Jaejoong yang bersikap biasa. Bahkan terlalu datar. Yah, mereka semua namja. Namun sang pengantin atau namja yang berposisi sebagai Uke harus mengenakan gaun untuk menghormati Tuhan serta tamu undangan. Meski itu memang menyimpang. Tapi bukankah hubungan sesama jenis telah mewaba terutama di belahan bumi barat. Bahkan sudah ada Negara yang mau mengakui pernikahan sesama jenis. Karena Korea merupakan Negara bumi belahan timur belum meresmikan hubungan seperti itu, akhirnya Ny. Choi memutuskan agar pasangan anaknya menggunakan gaun.

"Ne, saya bersedia." Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada datar. Karena Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua ini. Menerima semua keputusan Ny. Choi dengan secara sepihak hanya karena kesalah pahaman super bodoh dengan namja yang baru ia ketahui ternyata adik dari sang kekasih sendiri.

"Prok..Prok..Prokk." untuk kedua kalinya suara tepuk tangan menggema di gereja tempat pernikahan massal telah dilakukan. Bagaimana tidak disebut pernikahan massal jika dalam satu gereja di selenggarakan dua pernikahan sekaligus. Sungguh pernikahan yang aneh untuk keluarga kaya seperti keluarga Choi.

Akhirnya acara yang dinanti-nanti para tamu undangan tiba. Acara ciuman untuk pengantin baru. Uh, tidakkah mereka tahu, jika ke empat pengantin tersebut sedang membeku, bagaimana bisa mencium seseorang dihadapan namja yang kau cintai. Meski itu tidak berlaku bagi Siwon. Karena hingga sekarang Siwon belum menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun yang baru beberapa detik menjadi istri kakaknya adalah Kyuhyun nya.

Dengan kaku kedua pengantin saling berhadapan. Dimana Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling membelakangi sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berhadapan karena posisi mereka yang berlawanan. (Posisinya : Yunho-Kyuhyun-Siwon-Jaejoong)

Yunho terus menatap sang namjachigu yang kini tudung kepala wajahnya berlahan dibuka oleh Siwon. Sementara tangannya ia gerakkan untuk membuka penutup kepala Kyuhyun. Yunho memang tak terkejut dengan Kyuhyun karena sebelumnya ia pernah bertemu dengannya di acara makan malam keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah, bagaikan berdiri di tumpukan jarum. Ia tak sangup berdiri apalagi orang yang berada di belakangnya akan mencium namja lain. Sedangkan ia sendiri akan berciuman dengan musang pabbo ini.

Siwon kaget setelah melihat wajah orang yang berada di hapadannya kini. Ternyata ia adalah namja mesum yang membuat sang eomma memutuskan menikahkannya mendadak. Bagimana ia tidak kesal dengan namja yang berada dihadapannya kini. Jika tidak karenanya ia pasti telah melamar babykyu-nya kini.

Ketika Yunho hendak menciumnya, secara reflex Kyuhyun melangkah mundur. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak ingin berciuman dengan namja bermata elang tersebut. Sedangkan Siwon yang berada membelakanginya juga tak ada niatan mencium namja didepannya tersebut. Namun setidaknya ia tetap harus melakukannya. Meski hanya di kening.

Kyuhyun terus melangkah mundur ketika dirasa wajah Yunho terus medekat ke arahnya. Hingga..

"Dukk…" suara benturan kepala Kyuhyun di punggung orang yang berada di belakangnya. Secara reflex orang yang berada di belakang Kyuhyunpun menoleh,

"_Ba..baby, how can y-you…?"_ Siwon sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya. Ia sunguh tak percaya bahwa babykyu nya adalah pengantin sang kakak. Dan yang lebih tak bisa dipercaya lagi sekarang babykyu nya telah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

**"~"~The X Love ~"~"**

Kini mereka telah duduk di sebuah ruang tamu yang terdapat sebuah perapian untuk menghangatkan ruangan, mengingat sekarang musin dingin. Ny. Choi sengaja memberikan hanya satu rumah untuk ditinggali mereka berempat, bukan karena ia tak sanggup membelikan rumah lagi, namun ia punya alasan tersendiri untuk menempatkan kedua putranya dalam satu rumah ketika sudah menikah. Toh, rumahnya juga sangat besar bahkan bisa dibilang melebihi lapangan sepak bola.

Kini mereka berempat tengah duduk di ruang tamu, dengan keheningan masing-masing. Semenjak acara pernikahan selesai. Mereka terus diam. Namun kini mereka harus mengungkapkan apa yang mengganjal dihati mereka.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu chagi !" ucap Yunho memecah keheningan.

"Enak saja kau menyalahkanku, ini juga salah saudaramu itu !" ucap Jaejoong yang tahu apa maksud perkataan yunhho.

"Yeeeh, enak saja kau menyalahkanku, bukannya kau yang memelukku duluan. Dasar pervert." Siwon yang tak terima segera menyahuti perkataan Jaejoong.

"Hyung kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi? Aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu tapi…" ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil memeluk pinggang Siwon yang duduk disampinnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang pujaan hatinya. Bagaimanapun kini ia sungguh lelah untuk mengikuti egonya. Ia lelah dengan acara pernikahan yang mendadak, pikirannya terus mencerna apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Sementara hati Kyuhyun sudah terisi oleh Siwon semata. Bagaimana ia bisa menjalani kehidupan ini jika sang pemilik hati tak menjadi miliknya.

"Tenanglah baby, hyung janji semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Siwon membalas pelukan Kyuhyun sambil mecium pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

Sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong yang melihat pemandangan didepannya memalingkan muka -malas- melihat adegan _lovey dovey_ dihapan mereka. Kenapa mereka tak bisa seperti pasangan Wonkyu yang tetap mesrah ketika menghadapi masalah. Pemandangan ini sungguh membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong iri.

HENING !

.

.

.

"AHA…" Teriak Siwon kesetanan sambil bangun dari posisi duduknya tadi. Hingga membuat kepala Kyuhyun yang bersandar di lengannya terjerembab(?) ke badan kursi

Bukk

Prakk

Plukkk

Bunyi berbagai macam barang yang berhantaman dengan kepala Siwon mulai dari majalah tebal yang berada di atas meja, bantalan kursi bahkan toples makanan ringan yang berada di meja tersebut pun menjadi korban tabrakan dengan kepala Siwon.

"Yakk, kalian semua kenapa eoh? Kenapa melemparku? Jika aku amnesia kalian mau tangung jawab eoh?" ucap Siwon kesal kerena mendapat lemparan sayang dari ketiga namja di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau seenaknya saja hyung berdiri tanpa tahu jika aku sedang bersandar di tubuhmu. Kau kira aku tidak bisa jantungan jika tiba-tiba kepalaku melayang ke kursi." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Pasalnya tadi ia bensandar di lengan Siwon sambil memejamkan matanya serta menikmati kehangatan dari orang yang dipeluknya.

"Dan kau juga mengagetkan kami Kuda." Teriak Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Hei,hei seharusnya kalian berterima kasih denganku karena otak 'kuda' pintar ku ini yang mempunyai sebuah ide bagus." Siwon tersenyum sambil memikirkan rencananya.

"Bagimana kalau kita bertukar istri saja?..." lanjut Siwon mengutarakan idenya.

"Ap-apa maksudmu hyung." gugup Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin kita mati eoh, jika eomma tahu?" dengus Yunho kesal.

"Dasar kuda, ide macam apa itu." gerutu Jaejoong kesal.

"Tenang dulu kalian semua, kita akan melakukan perjanjian dimana kita akan saling bertukar istri tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua kita. Sampai kondisi memungkinkan untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini. Hingga kita bisa kembali ke pasangan kita masing-masing. Bagaimana ?" ucap Siwon menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana dengan teman-teman kita Won.?" Tanya Yunho

"Aishh, mana hyung ku yang pintar ini eoh? Apa karena di otakmu cuma ada pekerjaan hingga masalah seperti ini tak bisa kau tangani eoh?" ejek Siwon kepada hyung nya.

"Kau…!"

"Sudahlah Chagi !" geram Yunho yang langsung ditenangkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Kita dengar dulu penjelasan Siwon." Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Ne, kau lupa jika acara pernikahan kita hanya dihadiri oleh keluaga dekat serta relasi penting dari orang tua kita. Secara otomatis mereka tak tahu kita menikah dengan siapa kan !" Siwon tersenyum menampilkan dimple smilenya membayangkan rencananya yang akan berjalan lancar.

"Bagaimana? DEAL ?" lanjut Siwon

"Ne, DEAL !" ucap mereka bertiga serempak.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita nikmati malam panjang kita." Ucap Siwon membalikan tubuhnya dengan sigap langsung mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ala bridal menuju lantai kamar atas rumahnya.

"Yakk, apa yang kau lakukan Pabbo.?" cerca Kyuhyun yang kaget dengan tindakan Siwon.

"Perjanjian kita dimulai malam ini baby, Iya kan hyung?" ucap Siwon sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang hyung sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya, dan jangan lupakan seringgaian yang terpampang jelas di sudut bibirnya.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Yunho melakukan hal yang sama kepada Jaejoong, kemudian ia berlari ke arah Siwon dengan Jaejoong yang sudah berada di lengannya. Ketika sudah sampai disamping Siwon Yunho membalas, mengulaskan _evil smirk_ nya.

"Kajja, saengui –ah." Ucapnya. Kemudian mereka berdua –Siwon dan Yunho- saling berbalapan dengan sang uke di kedua lengan mereka menuju kamar mereka masing-masing yang ternyata saling bersebelahan. Untuk sekedar membuktikan siapa yang paling kuat ketika diluar maupun di ranjang.

_The long night is start now !_

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

**The Next Chapter : Beautiful Night**

Chapter depan Full dengan NC, yang tidak suka di skip saja ne bacanya. ^_^

Banyak **siders** ya ?

Aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk review.

Karena mungkin memang FF ini belum layak untuk di review.

I just wanna say : **Thank You So Much for reading this freak FF.**

**Untuk para chingudeul yang sudah review FF ini. Kansahamnida :D**

**Enjoy the story. ^_^ Saranghae #flying kiss **


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Chast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho (Choi Yunho) and Kim Jaejoong**

**Other : Kim Heechul (Choi Heechul), Tan Hanggeng (Choi Hanggeng), Park Jung So ( Cho Leeteuk ), and ****Kim Young Won (Cho Kangin ) **

**Pair : WonKyu, YunJae, YunKyu, WonJae etc.**

**Rate : M****Genre : Romance, Humor,**

**Warning : BL, OCC, TYPO(es), GJ, Freak, Boring etc.****  
**

**If You DON'T LIKE this Just DON'T READ it.**

* * *

**The X Love **

**Chapter 2 : Beautiful Night**

.

.

.

Siwon segera membawa Kyuhyun yang ada dalam gendongannya ke kamar yang berada di sebelah kiri, sedangkan YunJae memasuki kamar yang berada disebelah kanan. Posisi kamar yang bersebelahan mungkin akan membuat suara sexy mereka ketika bercinta akan bersautan, _Let's see who's win in this game_ ! :P

.

.

.

**WonKyu Room**

Siwon mengunci pintu dengan kakinya mengingat sekarang Kyuhyun yang berada di kedua lengannya hingga membuatnya sedikit kesulitan. Siwon menginginkan kegiatan mereka tak mendapat gangguan dari siapapun. Meski tak ada _maid_, ah ralat belum ada _maid_ di rumah ini. Sementara pasangan YunJae juga pasti akan sibuk sendiri di kamar mereka, namun untuk jaga-jaga saja siapa tahu ada maling yang memergoki mereka yang tengah asyik bercinta.

Siwon tak segera membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun di kasur, melainkan ia mendudukan Kyuhyun di meja rias yang ada di kamar tersebut, dengan ukuran cermin yang terbilang cukup lebar di belakang Kyuhyun. Setelah mendudukan Kyuhyun di meja tersebut, Siwon menaikkan baju Kyuhyun hingga menampakan dua _nipple_ imut pink milik Kyuhyun. Dan dengan ganas ia memelintir _nipple_ tersebut serta meraup bibir plum Kyuhyun dengan penuh nafsu.

"Eung...hyung..." Erangan keluar dari bibir plum Kyuhyun. Siwon tak memperdulikan erangan Kyuhyun, ia terus memainkan aksinya menjelajahi tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tangan kanan Siwon memainkan _nipple_ kiri Kyuhyun sedangkan tangan kirinya mendorong tengkuk Kyuhyun agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan jangan lupakan posisi Kyuhyun yang mengangkang (?) mengapit pinggul Siwon. Sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun berusaha menerobos punggung Siwon yang masih terbalut kemeja dan mengelusnya.

"Eunghh...hyunngg." Lengkuhan Kyuhyun keluar dari bibirnya setelah tangan Siwon yang dari tadi memainkan _nipple_ nya tiba-tiba meraba paha mulus Kyuhyun yang tentunya juga masih terbalut celana pendek Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah baby, hyung akan pelan-pelan." ucap Siwon sambil menaikan kaki Kyuhyun ke pinggulnya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud Siwon, ia segera merangkul pinggul Siwon dengan kedua kakinya, masih dengan posisi berdiri. Siwon kini menjelajahi leher jenjang nan putih di hadapannya, dengan sesekali menggigitnya.

"Akhh…hyung…eungghh." Desahan kembali keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, merasakan sakit karena gigitan Siwon namun nikmat karena sapuan lidah Siwon yang menjilati lehernya.

Tangan kiri Siwon yang terus memegangi tengkuk Kyuhyun sedangkan tangan kanannya yang tadi meraba dengan seduktif paha Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggulnya, segera ia pindahkan, Siwon meraba gundukan yang menyentuh perut ber _abs_ nya dengan seduktif lalu ia mengusap gundukan tersebut. Tubuh Kyuhyun semakin menegang dengan tindakan Siwon yang sedang meraba juniornya.

"Eunghh…cepat…hyugg ak-eunggg aku..sud- sudah tak...tahannn." Ucap Kyuhyun ditengah kenikmatannya merasakan sentuhan Siwon di junior miliknya yang masih terbungkus kain tersebut.

"Sabar baby." Bisik Siwon dengan suara husky nya di telingga kanan Kyuhyun setelah menghentikan sejenak acara menjelajahi leher Kyuhyun.

Tangan kanan Siwon yang meraba junior milik Kyuhyun, kini berusaha membuka resleting celana pendek yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, jangan lupakan pula bibir tipis itu melumat bibir plum dihadapannya. Setelah berhasil menurunkan resleting celana Kyuhyun dan sedikit membuka celana dalamnya, Siwon segera mengoral junior Kyuhyun dengan tangan handal miliknya. Sementara bibirnya terus melumat bibir Kyuhyun hingga bibir Kyuhyun membengkak.

Kyuhyun yang sudah dipenuhi nafsu dan nikmat semakin mengeratkan pelukan kakinya hingga membuat tubuh Siwon terdorong ke depan. Dan membuat junior Kyuhyun semakin menyentuh perut _abs_ Siwon. Sementara tangannya yang berada di dalam kaos Siwon ia keluarkan dan mencoba membuka kancing baju Siwon. Setelah berhasil membuka sepenuhnya ia meraba dada bidang Siwon dan mulai memainkan kedua nipple Siwon.

"euhnngg…akhhh…Wonnnieee" lengkuhan Kyuhyun semakin membuat tubuh Siwon mendidih, dengan cepat Siwon melepaskan tautan bibirnya sebentar kemudian ia membuka baju Kyuhyun dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Setelah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun _topless_ Siwon kembali meraup bibir Kyuhyun. Siwon mencoba memasukan lidahnya di tengah-tengah ciuman panas mereka. Kyuhyun yang mengerti, membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Siwon bergerilya mengabsen deretan gigi Kyuhyun dan mengajak lidah Kyuhyun bertarung. Tapi tetap saja lidah Siwon yang dominan di goa hangat Kyuhyun.

Tak dipungkiri bagi Siwon jika juniornya kini juga mulai menegang, melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang _topless_, Siwon semakin mempercepat kocokan junior Kyuhyun, tangan kanannya kini memegangi paha Kyuhyun yang melorot(?) ke bawah. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah mulai lemas. Sehingga kedua kakinya yang memeluk pinggul Siwon mulai jatuh kebawah.

"Hyuungg…eumm…ahh~." Erangan Kyuhyun keluarkan lagi, kini ia berusaha memberi tahu Siwon jika ia sudah kehabisan pasokan oksigen pada paru-parunya. Maka Kyuhyun memukul dada Siwon pelan. Siwon yang mengerti melepaskan ciumannya. Leleran benang saliva memenuhi kedua bibir mereka, Siwon segera menghisap benang saliva tersebut.

Slurp

Slurp

Setelah itu ia membersihkan saliva yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, menjilatnya sambil sedikit menghisapnya.

"Ha..ha..ha..ha." helaan nafas memburu dari mulut Kyuhyun yang mengatur nafasnya tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam. Kini ia berusaha melepas resleting celana Siwon, dan membuka kancing celana tersebut. Untungnya Siwon tak memakai sabuk hingga mempermudah Kyuhyun untuk membuka celana Siwon.

"Eung..._Baby u're so sexy_ ." ucap Siwon di tengah kegiatannya menciumi pundak Kyuhyun sambil mengelus paha Kyuhyun yang masih melingkar di pinggulnya.

"_Yes, I'm hyung_." Setelah berhasil membuka celana Siwon ia segera melepaskan celana dalam Siwon yang masih melekat menutupi junior Siwon yang kini juga mengembung. Bukannya Siwon tak tahu jika Kyuhyun berusaha melepas celana dalamnya. Namun Siwon membiarkannya, lagi pula celananya menjadi semakin sempit dan juga junior miliknya ingin segera dikeluarkan dari sangkarnya.

Tangan Siwon yang meraba paha serta tengkuk Kyuhyun, ia pindahkan ke dua pinggul Kyuhyun, mengangkatnya kemudian melepas celana pendek serta celana dalam Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Kyuhyun yang merasakan pinggulnya diangkatpun menautkan kedua tangannya ke leher Siwon untuk mencari pegangan. Dan posisi mereka sekarang seperti seorang bayi yang digendong di depan oleh ayahnya. Atau biasanya sering kita sebut dengan gendongan ala koala. Kemudian Siwon mendudukan tubuh Kyuhyun di meja rias itu kembali.

Kini tubuh mereka benar-benar _naked_, kemeja yang tadi telah dibuka Kyuhyunpun juga dilepaskan oleh Siwon. Tak tanggung-tanggung kini Siwon mndekatkan tubuhnya yang sedang berdiri menghadap ke cermin, menikmati acaranya yang meraba pungung Kyuhyun dan membenamkan kepalanya di leher Kyuhyun sambil melirik dirinya yang sedang menjilat tengkuk belakang Kyuhyun dari kaca.

"Eungghh…hyung…cepatlaaaahh."

Siwon yang menengerti maksud Kyuhyun, membisikan kata-kata seduktif ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"Sabar dulu chagi." Ucapan seduktif dari mulut Siwon kembali keluar di tengah-tengah kenikmatannya merasakan gesekan junior Kyuhyun yang menyentuh perutnya sambil sesekali bertemu dengan junior Siwon. Hingga tubuh Kyuhyun semakin mengelinjang dan mengerakan tubuhnya kekiri dan kenanan. Menikmati gesekan antar juniornya.

"Sekarang…eumm…hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai tidak sabar.

"_As ur wish baby_." Balas Siwon. Siwon segera menaikan kedua kaki Kyuhyun ke pundaknya hingga membuat _hole_ Kyuhyun nampak jelas dimatanya. Siwon mengarahkan tangannya ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kulum ini baby." Perintah Siwon. Dan dengan senang hati Kyuhyun mengulum kedua jari Siwon. Menghisabnya seperti lollipop. Setelah dirasa cukup Siwon mengeluarkan tangannya dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"_Are you ready baby_?" Tanya Siwon yang mendapat anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

"Eung…Akhh…appo." Jerit Kyuhyun setelah dua jari Siwon telah masuk di _hole_ sempitnya.

"Tahan ne, hyung akan pelan-pelan baby." Ucap Siwon menenangkan Kyuhyun. Ia tak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menangis dan menggigit bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan isakan. Maka dengan pelan namun pasti Siwon menggerakan jarinya kembali dan…

JLEP

Jari Siwon telah berada di _hole_ Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Ketika tak mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun, Siwon menggerakan jarinya di dalam _hole_ Kyuhyun. Mencari titik kenikmatan babykyu nya.

"Eunghh…hyung ne...disss...sssitu...eumm..ahh~" Dirasa telah menemukan titik kenikmatan Kyuhyun, Siwon mengeluarkan jarinya. Ia sedikit terkikik melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seakan tak mau jika Siwon menghentikan kenikmatannya.

"Don't _worry baby. It's just the begining_." Ucap Siwon mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menjilatnya.

Maka dengan perlahan Siwon mengarahkan juniornya ke _hole_ sempit Kyuhyun. Dengan sekali hentakan Siwon berhasil memasukan juniornya ke surga duniawinya.

"Eumm appo…hyung, punyamu terlalu besar." Kata Kyuhyun yang menahan tangis ketika merasakan benda besar dan panjang yang seakan merobek dinding rektumnya.

"_Don't worry baby_. Kau akan menikmatinya setelah ini."

Dengan perlahan Siwon memaju meundurkan pinggulnya sambil memegangi kaki Kyuhyun yang berada di pundaknya. Sementara Kyuhyun berusaha menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lenganya yang berpegang pada ujung meja yang di dudukinya tersebut.

"Enghh…ahhh…lebih cepat…hyung." Desahan Kyuhyun yang mulai menikmati permainan Siwon. Ketika mereka tengah menyesuaikan serta menikmati permainan panas mereka, tangan kanan Siwon ia alihkan untuk memegang dagu Kyuhyun kemudian melumat bibirnya. Tak mau kalah, Kyuhyun juga menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan Siwon. Dan ketika dirasa junior Siwon tengah mencapai titik nikmat Kyuhyun, ia melengkuh penuh nikmat.

"Hyung…eung…yeah…eung…diss-itu..Ahh~"

"Eung…_you're so hot baby_…eunghh."

Mendengar erangan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon menjadi-jadi. Ia kini semakin mempercepat sodokannya hingga mencapai titik kenikmatan milik Kyuhyun berkali-kali.

"Baby lihatlah ke belakang." Ucap Siwon, dan dengan pelan ia menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun untuk menolehkannya ke belakang.

"Lihatlah baby kau sangat sempurna."

Kyuhyun melihat bayangannya sendiri dengan Siwon di cermin, wajahnya memerah, senyuman pun terpatri di bibirnya yang bengkak. Sambil menikmati sodokan Siwon yang semakin brutal. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandanganya ke tubuh seksi dihadapannya, matanya menatap lekat duo _nipple_ di dada bidang tersebut. Tak ingin menunggu lama, Kyuhyun segera meraup _nipple_ Siwon, dan tangan kanannya memanjakan nipple lainnya.

"Eung…baby_, u're so naughty_." Ucap Siwon ditengah kegiatannya menyodokan juniornya, sambil menikmati sapuan lidah Kyuhyun yang memanjakan _nipple_ nya.

"Eungh…Hyungg...Ak..eungg...ku...mau kelu...arr...Ahhhhh~." Tanpa menunggu lebih lama cairan kenikmatan Kyuhyun pun keluar.

Cairan Kyuhyun menyembur ke dada bidang Siwon hingga menetes ke _abs_ perutnya dan sebagian lagi membasahi perutnya sendiri. Kyuhyun langsung jatuh ke pelukan Siwon. Kyuhyun kini merasa sangat lemas. Namun dengan sigap Siwon menangkapnya serta membawa tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"No No No baby, permainan baru saja dimulai." Ucap Siwon menyeringgai. Yeah, tadi hanya pemanasan bagi Siwon, karena Siwon belum mengeluarkan cairannya maka selanjutnya giliran Kyuhyun yang harus memanjakan dirinya.

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ala koala tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Sementara Kyuhyun yang merasa sebagian energinya telah habis, kini ia menurut saja. Kyuhyun berpikir Siwon mirip seperti kuda, tenaganya tak muda habis apalagi sedari tadi Siwon terus berdiri ketika _making_ _love_ dengan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae Room.**

Ternyata kita terlalu fokus dengan ruangan WonKyu hingga tak sadar jika pasangan YunJae kini sudah setengah jalan. _But wait,_ kenapa ruangannya gelap. Oh, ternyata mereka mematikan lampu utama kamar mereka. Dan hanya di terangi oleh sinar rembulan yang sedang berbaik hati menampakan sinar cerahnya hingga cahaya orange memasuki menerangi kegiatan panas mereka.

Yunho membuka tirai jendela kamarnya agar cahaya bulan dapat menyinari kegiatannya. Memandang sosok cantik yang berbaring di bawah tubuhnya membuat Yunho semakin bersemangat. Kini mereka nampak _naked_ di bawah sinar rembulan, Jaejoong yang berbaring dibawah Yunho sedang meraba punggung Yunho, sedangkan Yunho sendiri tengah asyik memberikan kiss mark di leher Jaejoong.

"Uungg…Yunnie." Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Jaejoong yang menikmati sentuhan Yunho.

Yunho terus memberi tanda pada leher, dada, serta perut Jaejoong. Ia menjilat, menghisab serta sesekali memggigitnya ringan. Sampai akhirnya terus ke bawah dan bertemu dengan junior Jaejoong. Dengan segera Yunho menjilatinya, sapuan lidah hangat Yunho membuat Jaejoong memekik kegelian.

"Ahkkk~ !"

Jaejoong semakin memekik kegelian ketika Yunho memasukan junior Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya. Hingga Jaejoong bergerak layaknya cacing kepanasan. Yunho terus mengocok junior Jaejoong dengan kecepatan yang terus bertambah, hingga di rasa lollipop yang ada didalam mulutnya semakin membesar dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian cairan kental putih menyembur di dalam mulut Yunho.

"Ak...ku...mau...keluar...Yunn...akkhhh..."

Cairan kental tersebut memenuhi mulut Yunho bahkan ada yang keluar sampai ke dagunya, ia segera mengusapnya dengan tangannya kemudian melumuri juniornya sendiri dengan cairan Jaejoong. Yunho semakin tak tahan melihat tubuh Jaejoong di bawah sinar rembulan dengan nafas memburu, peluh yang bercucuran serta wajah yang merona. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya tentunya tak tahan untuk tidak 'memakan'nya.

"Chagi berbaliklah dan menungginglah." Perintah Yunho.

Dengan senang hati Jaejoong melakukan perintah Yunho. Dengan bantuan Yunho, Jaejoong berhasil menungging membelakangi Yunho.

"Apa kau siap chagi, eumm?" Tanya Yunho, meski keadaan kamar tak terlalu terang tapi Yunho masih bisa melihat anggukan dari Jaejoong yang berarti ia telah siap memulai acara puncak mereka.

Yunho mengarahkan juniornya yang sudah dilumuri cairan Jaejoong, kemudian memasukannya dengan bantuan tangannya. Sementara tangan satunya memegangi perut Jaejoong. berusaha membantu Jaejoong menahan posisinya. Ketika junior Yunho telah masuk sebagian, Yunho melihat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar.

"Tenanglah chagi, kau akan menikmatinya setelah ini." Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa memgangguk kembali.

Dengan perlahan junior Yunho berhasil memasuki _hole_ sempit Jaejoong. Dan kini Yunho menggerakan juniornya dengan perlahan.

"Ahh~ Yunnie, ne…eung…terussss…eunggg." Mendengar desahan Jaejoong, Yunho semakin kalap. Ia tahu kini Jaejoong mulai menikmati permainannya. Maka dengan cepat Yunho memaju mundurkan tubuhnya hingga juniornya tertancap mengenai titik kenikmatan Jaejoong.

"Faster..please..."

Lagi-lagi Yunho mendengar lengkuhan Jaejoong yang memerintahnya dengan seduktif. Tak menahan waktu lagi, Yunho semakin bringas menyodokan juniornya ke _hole_ Jaejoong hingga Yunho mendengar lengkuhan nikmat Jaejoong berkali-kali.

"Eunggg...kau..su-ngguh-he-bat Yun."

"_Of Course_ chagi ~"

Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong yang sedang membelakanginya, meminta kegiatan lainnya. Yunho mencium bibir tipis Jaejoong sambil sesekali menghisapnya semudian melepasnya. Dan itu mereka lakukan berkali-kali di tengah kegiatan mereka yang tengah menyatukan badan. Tangan Yunho tak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya ia arahkan untuk mengoral junior milik Jaejoong. Dengan gerakan yang sama cepatnya dengan kegiatan juniornya sendiri di dalam _hole_ Jaejoong. Nafas mereka memburu, dan tiba-tiba mereka merasakan sesuatu yang akan meluar dari junior mereka.

"Yunnie, ak-aku…eunggg mau ke-luar…akhh~"

"Ne ber-sa-ma Chagi."

Dan setelah itu mereka sama-sama mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan mereka setelah acara panas tadi. Cairan Jaejoong yang membasahi sprei serta tangan Yunho. Sedangkan cairan Yunho tertanam di _hole_ milik Jaejoong.

Mereka sama-sama ambruk. Dan kini tubuh kekar Yunho menindih tubuh Jaejoong yang berada di bawahnya, Yunho merasakan punggung Jaejoong yang bersentuhan dengan dada bidangnya basah, mungkin karena aktivitas yang mereka lakukan tadi. Ia membantu tubuh Jaejoong memposisikan miring untuk bisa mengambil nafas sehingga kini posisi Jeajoong membelakangi Yunho yang berada di belakangnya, bahkan Junior Yunho masih bersemayam di _hole_ sempit Jaejoong. Tangan kanan Yunho meraba selangkangan Jaejoong. Ketika dirasa telah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Yunho merabanya, memainkan junior milik Jaejoong sambil mengecup punggung Jaejoong.

"Aku..eunggg…sudah lelah Yun,"

Desah Jaejoong yang tak tahan, Jaejoong benar-benar lelah sekarang, karena ia sudah dua kali mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Ne, aku tahu chagi. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan terus memelukmu sampai pagi." Ucap Yunho sambil menarik selimut yang hampir terjatuh karena ulah mereka tadi. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian Jaejoong tertidur. Tangan Yunho yang tadi memainkan junior Jaejoong ia arahkan untuk meraba punggung Jaejoong dan tak lama setelah itu kantuk mulai menderanya. Dan akhirnya ia menyusul Jaejoong ke alam mimpi tanpa melepas tautan cinta mereka dari tadi.

.

.

.

**Let's back to WonKyu….**

Siwon kini tengah duduk di kloset kamar mandi dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di pangkuannya. Siwon menggerakan pinggulnya, memberi kocokan nikmat juniornya di _hole_ Kyuhyun yang tak ia keluarkan dari tadi. Kyuhyun semakin melengkuh penuh nikmat. Siwon melepas tautan mereka dan mendudukan Kyuhyun di lantai kamar mandi. Ia arahkan junior miliknya tepat di mulut Kyuhyun.

"Lakukankah baby." Kyuhyun sedikit bingung, namun ia mumasukan junior Siwon ke dalam mulutnya.

"Manjakan junior hyung dengan lidah terampilmu baby." Perintah Siwon kembali. Dan Kyuhyun pun melakukannya dengan senang hati tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

"Ne, baby eunng…ne...ter-usss…eumm...seperti itu…unngg." Desahan keluar dari mulut Siwon, merasakan lidah Kyuhyun yang memanjakan junior miliknya. Di tengah-tengah kenikmatannya, Siwon mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi bertumpu pada dinding kamar mandi ke arah kran yang berada di samping kirinya. Ia memutar kran tersebut dan membuat air mengalir ke dalam bath-up kamar mandinya. Rumah Siwon memang sudah canggih jadi tak perlu di khawatirkan lagi jika nanti akan kedinginan, karena air tersebut air hangat, rumah Siwon mempunyai _system_ penghangat ruangan, serta yang lainnya secara otomatis.

Ketika dirasa cairan Siwon akan menyembur, ia sedikit mengeliat.

"Baby, hyung..eung…mau ke-luarrr." Beberapa detik setelah itu, Siwon memuntahkan cairannya di goa hangat milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hampir tersedak menerima cairan tersebut yang bisa dibilang tak sedikit, hingga ada yang sampai tak sengaja tertelan olehnya, dan benar saja, rasanya aneh, tapi Kyuhyun menyukainya. Dan dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menelan semuanya.

Siwon melirik sebagian air telah mengisi bak mandinya kemudian ia mematikan kran air tersebut. Dengan perlahan Siwon membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bak mandi tersebut.

"Kau mau apa hyung." Tanya Kyuhyun yang agak bingung.

"Kita akan mandi bersama baby." Mendengar jawaban Siwon membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

"OMO, kau sungguh ingin membuatku memakanmu hidup-hidup baby." Ucap Siwon kembali karena tak tahan melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu err cantik dalam kedua lengannya. Hingga membuat Siwon menautkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuhyun kembali. Namun hanya sekilas, karena langkah kakinya sudah mencapai bak mandi yang berada di ujung kamar mandinya.

Memang kamar mandi Siwon terbilang sangat luas, bahkan seperti luas kamar VVIP di hotel bintang lima, dan jangan lupakan tatanan dekorasinya yang mewah membuat siapa saja yang memakai kamar mandi ini akan betah lebih lama berada di kamar mandi tersebut, meski hanya sekedar untuk berkaca.

Siwon menjatuhkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam bak kamar mandi yang berukuran 2x2 meter tersebut. Luas kan? Bahkan jika kau ingin tidur di dalam bak ini akan terasa nyaman.

Tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak ketika menyentuh air, namun setelah mengetahui kondisi air yang hangat ia mulai menikmatinya. Siwon kemudian mendudukan dirinya di belakang Kyuhyun. Setelah memposisikan Kyuhyun duduk di pahanya, ia mengarahkan juniornya masuk ke hole Kyuhyun dan..

JLEP

Junior Siwon berhasil masuk dengan mudahnya karena bantuan air, Siwon menggerakkan pinggulnya, begitupula Kyuhyun ia turut mengerakan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan arah gerak Siwon.

"Eung..hyung..kau..eungg..memang..hebat."

"Tentu baby ahh~." desah Siwon yang merasa juniornya diremas dalam _hole_ sempit Kyuhyun.

Rasa nikmat tak terelakan pada tubuh mereka. Sambil mengecup punggung Kyuhyun tangan Siwon ia alihkan memberi pijatan pada junior Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya memanjakan _nipple_ Kyuhyun. Sementara tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur ia arahkan untuk memainkan juniornya sendiri, bergelut dengan tangan Siwon.

"Eungg…faster…hyunngg." Desah Kyuhyun, permainan semakin panas di dalam air hingga suara air akibat permainan mereka mengiringi desahan mereka. Siwon terus menggerakan pinggulnya serta mengangkat pinggul Kyuhyun agar juniornya semakin tertumbuk di _hole_ sempit Kyuhyun.

"Hyung..ak..aku..mau...ke..luar."

"Ne sama sama baby akhh~."

Cairan Siwon menyembur di dalam hole Kyuhyun bahkan sampai meleler (?) keluar dan menyatu dengan air, begitu pula cairan Kyuhyun, yang membasahi tangannya sendiri dan tangan Siwon yang berada di dalam air.

Brukkk

"Ha..ha..ha..ha."

Kyuhyun terjatuh ke dada bidang Siwon, ia kelelahan terasa semua energinya sudah tak ada. Lemas. Itu yang kini ia rasakan hingga ia tak mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Istirahatlah baby hyung yang akan membereskannya." Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun yang sudah lelah pun menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Dengan hati-hati Siwon mengeluarkan juniornya dari _hole_ Kyuhyun, dengan bantuan air pula, Siwon mudah mengeluarkannya.

Siwon menikmati kehangatan tubuh mereka yang sebagian berada di dalam air, posisi Kyuhyun yang tertidur di dadanya membelakangi Siwon dengan duduk di paha Siwon, membuatnya ingin melanjutkan permainannya kembali. Namun Siwon tahu, Kyuhyun sudah kelelahan.

Siwon mulai main-main dengan air yang berada di dalam bak mandi tersebut, ia menggerakkan tangan Kyuhyun, menangkup air dengan bantuan tangannya lalu menyiramkannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon terkikik geli sendiri dengan tingkah lakunya, ia membayangkan jika ia sekarang seperti memandikan seorang baby. Dan sudah pasti baby Siwon adalah Kyuhyun nya.

Siwon beranjak dari dalam air setelah mendengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir cherry Kyuhyun. Mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dengan lengan kekarnya kemudian membaringkannya di kasur _king_ _size_ miliknya. Ia mengambil piyama dan memakainya serta ia mengambil piyama satu lagi yang berwarna biru untuk dipakai Kyuhyun. Tak lupa juga handuk kecil.

Setelah memakaikan piyama di tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlelap, Siwon mulai mengeringkan rambut Kyuhyun yang agak basah dengan handuk kecil di tangannya. Siwon tersenyum kembali, ia membayangkan tingkahnya sekarang. 'jadi ini cara mengurus baby besar yang imut sepertimu baby.' Batin Siwon. Karena ia berusaha menopang tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlelap sementara tangannya berusaha memakaikan piyama di tubuh Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai Siwon ikut berbaring di samping Kyuhyun, ia memiringkan badannya agar bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang tidur terlentang.

Siwon kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun sebentar dan membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kyuhyun, menikmati aroma tubuh yang menguar dari sana.

Sementara Kyuhyun kini sama sekali tak terganggu dengan kegiatan Siwon, mungkin ia terlalu lelah hingga tak terusik sedikitpun. Siwon merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun kemudian ia mematikan lampu kamarnya dan ikut menyusul Kyuhyun ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**~"oOo"~The X Love ~"oOo"~**

**.**

Terdapat dua orang yeoja yang sedang mengendap-endap masuk ke rumah mewah yang baru ditinggali para pengeran Choi. Setelah berhasil masuk dengan kunci cadangan rumah tersebut, mereka berdua beranjak menaiki tangga. Dan ketika mereka sampai di depan dua kamar yang bersebelahan, mereka menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Eonni, babyku di kamar sebelah mana." Tanya yeoja berambut panjang ikal kecoklatan sambil berbisik-bisik. Mengingat kini masih jam 5 pagi tentunya para penghuni rumah belum terbangun bukan, setelah acara 'hebat' mereka semalam.

"Aku juga tidak tahu saeng, coba saja kau masuk di sebelah kanan dan aku yang di sebelah kiri." Sahut yeoja berambut lurus kehitaman sambil berbisik-bisik juga.

Yeoja berambut ikal kecoklatan melangkah dengan mengendap-endap ke depan pintu kamar yag berada di sebelah kanan. Ia mulai memegang kenop pintu dan berusaha membukanya.

Ceklek ceklek

"Aish pintunya dikunci. Eonni bagaimana." Ucapnya lirih.

"Tenang saeng." Ucap yeoja berambut lurus atau Ny. Choi sambil menunjukan semua duplikat kunci yang berada di tangannya.

"Ini, cobalah satu persatu." Ny. Choi memberikan sebagian kunci yang ia pegang ke pada Ny. Cho. Kemudian kembali ke aktivitasnya membuka kamar di sebelah kiri.

"Yes, berhasil eonni." Seru Ny. Cho setelah berhasil menemukan kunci yang cocok.

"Hush, pelan-pelan saeng kau tak mau kalau mereka sampai terbangun bukan?" ucap Ny. Choi mengingatkan besannya.

"Ne. mian." Jawab Ny. Cho pelan sambil terkikik geli.

Ny. Choi mulai masuki kamar di sebelah kiri tersebut, karena ia sudah berhasil membuka pintu kamar yang ada di depannya lebih dulu dari Ny. Cho. Dan kondisi yang ia lihat pertama kali disana adalah 'gelap'maka dengan susah payah Ny. Choi mengambil sebuah _handycam_ yang ia letakan di sudut lemari mengarah pada kasur kamar tersebut, dengan sedikit berjinjit ia berusaha mengambil _handycam_ tersebut, untungnya ia memakai _high heels_. Ketika tanganya menyentuh benda kotak di atas lemari tersebut, ia segera mengambilnya namun…

"Bukkkk." Ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan kotak seukuran kotak sepatu dari atas lemari tersebut.

"Eung..siapa itu." Ucap salah satu namja berbadan kekar karena terganggu tidurnya oleh suara debuman tadi.

Dengan malas ia beranjak dari kasurnya melihat apa yang terjatuh.

Sementara tubuh Ny. Choi menegang, takut jika ia ketahuan, dan sudah terlambat jika bersembunyi, tubuhnya terpaku seakan tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun mendengar suara penghuni kamar tersebut yang memergokinya.

Namja yang telah terbangun tersebut melangkah menuju lemari pakaiannya setelah melihat sesosok bayangan manusia yang berdiri mematung disana. Dengan pelan ia menghampiri bayangan tersebut, 'ah mungkin itu seorang pencuri.' batin namja tersebut. Sementara namja lainnya yang berada di kamar tersebut tak terusik sama sekali dalam tidurnya.

"Hei, Kau!" Ucap namja bertubuh kekar tersebut, Ny. Choi yang mendengar suara namja tersebut membalikan badannya dan…..

.

.

.

**Let's see how about Ny. Cho situation…**

Kembali ke kamar yang dimasuki Ny. Cho. Ia berjalan menuju sudut pintu untuk mengambil kamera yang terpasang disana. Setelah berhasil membuka pintu tersebut, Ny. Cho berusaha melepas kaitan di kamera yang tertempel di dinding tersebut. Namun tampa ia ketahui seorang namja bertubuh tak kalah kekar beranjak dari kasurnya setelah melepas tautan juniornya dengan hati-hati agar tak membuat namja lainyanya terusik dari tidurnya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi karena ingin buang air kecil.

Tirai yang tak tertutup membuat kamar tersebut sedikit terang karena cahaya bulan yang masih menyinari ditengah-tengah kembalinya ke tempat peraduannya untuk digantikan matahari.

Namja yang terbangun karena ingin ke kamar mandi tersebut mengalihkan langkahnya setelah melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka, tanpa ia tak tahu jika ada seorang yeoja yang bersembunyi di belakang pintu tersebut. Dan ketika namja tersebut ingin menutup pintunya, tiba – tiba….

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Teriak para yeoja terebut bersamaan dari arah kedua kamar yang bersebelahan tersebut.

**TBC**

* * *

Sorry for typo(es), maaf jika Fictnya aneh ^^ :D

Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi ? ketahuan kah ?

Yang sudah baca & review. Gomawo :D #deepbow

Aku jadi semakin bersemangat untuk publish :D

Oh saran dariku : Jangan contoh kelakuan eomma Choi dan eomma Cho ok ;)

Gamsahamnida ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Chast : Cho Kyuhyun, ****Choi Siwon, ****Jung Yunho (Choi Yunho) ****and Kim Jaejoong**

**Other ****: Kim Heechul (Choi Heechul), Tan Hanggeng (Choi Hanggeng), Park Jung So (Cho Leeteuk), and ****Kim Young Won (Cho Kangin)**

**Pair : WonKyu/YunKyu, YunJae/WonJae, HanChul, and KangTeuk.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Humor,**

**Warning : BL, OCC, TYPO(es), GJ, ****Freak, Boring etc.****  
**

**If You DON'T LIKE this Just DON'T READ it.**

* * *

**The X Love **

**Chapter 4 : Complicated Situation**

.

.

.

Jika Ny. Cho Leetuk terkejut akan pemandangan seorang namja yang _naked_ dihadapannya. Maka berbeda dengan Ny. Choi Heechul yang terkejut akan sesosok bayanganya seperti hantu dihadapannya. Karena kamar yang di masuki Heechul remang-remang sehingga ia benar-benar tak mengenali sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah manusia atau hantu. Namun setelah suara teriakan tersebut, tiba tiba bunyi debuman menyusul …

Bukkkk

Leeteuk terjatuh ke lantai, begitu melihat Yunho yang berdiri dengan tubuh _naked_ dihadapannya. Ia begitu terkejut hingga membuatnya pingsan.

Sementara Heechul juga terjatuh ke lantai, namun bukan karena terkejut melihat bayangan di depannya. Namun karena tinju dari seorang namja yang memergokinya. Yah, ia adalah Siwon. Siwon sangat terkejut ketika melihat sosok bayangan tersebut berbalik ke arahnya dan tiba-tiba berteriak. Maka ia dengan cepat meninju orang yang di anggapnya pencuri tersebut karena berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya.

Klik

Bunyi saklar lampu yang terdengar setelah bunyi debuman tadi.

"Ahjumma!" teriak namja berambut coklat ikal madu yang telah menyalakan lampu karena suara berisik yang mengganggu tidurnya tersebut.

"EOMMA!" teriak Siwon tak keras. Setelah lampu di nyalakan Siwon melihat ke bawah dan menemukan eommanya tergeletak di lantai dengan hidung mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ahjumma, hyung ?" pekik Kyuhyun setelah melihat eomma Siwon pingsan.

"Ak- Aku …. Aishhh, yang lebih penting sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan baby ?" teriak Siwon menjambak rambutnya.

"Yakkk, hyung segera bawa tubuh ahjumma ke kamar, sebelum ia bangun dan melihat kita yang tidur sekamar. Kau mau kita ketahuan eoh?"

Siwon yang terlalu bodoh atau Kyuhyun yang terlalu pintar, atau karena perang nikmat yang Siwon lakukan semalam hingga ia tak bisa berfikir jernih dan hanya mematung melihat eomma nya tidur di lantai.

.

.

.

**Sementara di kamar YunJae…..**

Bukkk

Yunho terkejut karena melihat seorang yang berdiri di belakang pintu sambil berteriak kencang, dikagetkan kembali dengan jatuhnya tubuh tersebut ke arahnya. Refleks Yunho pun menahannya agar tubuh itu tak terjatuh ke lantai.

"Eungg…!" lengkuhan dari namja lainnya yang berada di kamar Yunho.

"Hyung kau sedang apa? Kenapa aku dengar suara teriakan seorang yeoja. Kau ti-." Ucap jaeojong terpotong setelah mengarahkan pandangannya ke asal suara yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

"Chagi kau sud-." Baru Yunho akan menguncapkan perkataannya namun lagi-lagi ia mendengar teriakan yang membuat telinganya berdenyut sakit.

"Yakkkk, Choi Yunho. Kau sedang apa ha!" marah Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho tengah memeluk seseorang. Meski keadaan kamar tak terlalu terang namun bisa dipastikan jika bayangan Yunho sedang memeluk sesosok tubuh terlihat sangat jelas.

"Baru semalam, ah tidak baru sejam tadi kau menyetubuhiku tapi sekarang kau. Aishh. Kau memang brengsek Choi Yunho!" geram Jaejoong beranjak dari kasurnya mendekati Yunho.

"Chagi ak- aku tidak.." baru Yunho akan menjelaskan namun Jaejoong memotong perkataannya kembali

"Terus buktinya itu yang kau peluk apa HAa..!" mendengar ucapan Jaejoong sontak membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang telah ia tangkap karena terjatuh dihadapannya tadi.

Bukk

Yunho melepas pegangannya pada tubuh tersebut, dan membuatnya benar-benar jatuh ke lantai.

"Tunggu dulu chagi. Itu tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia tiba-tiba berteriak dan pingsan lalu aku refleks menangkapnya." Jelas Yunho.

"Kau sama sekali tak bisa dipercaya Yun! aku kecewa!" Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

Tap Tap Tap

Bunyi langkah kaki tergesa dari luar kamar YunJae. Siapa lagi jika bukan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Siwon yang menggendong sang eomma terburu-buru membawanya ke kamar tamu yang juga ada di lantai dua. Ketika melewati kamar YunJae, Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakang Siwon segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar keributan dari dalam kamar YunJae, pintu yang terbuka setengah membuatnya bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasakan hal yang tidak enak setelah melewati kamar Yunho.

Kyuhyun melangkah mundur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Dan ketika melihat seseorang yang tak asing tergeletak di lantai, rambut yang begitu ia kenali, wajah orang tersebut sebagian tertutup rambut coklatnya namun karena wajah orang yang tergeletak di lantai jatuh tepat di celah pintu yang terbuka, sontak membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak matanya, meski cahaya di dalam kamar YunJae tak begitu terang, namun dengan bantuan cahaya dari luar ruangan yang melewati celah pintu tersebut, bisa membuat Kyuhyun yakin jika orang yang tergeletak tersebut adalah orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"EOMMA!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mendorong pintu kamar YunJae kasar. Sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang asyik beradu mulut terkejut mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo eomma!" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan sambil saling memandang.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Masih hening

4 detik (Aishh mereka terlalu lola :P)

5 detik

"Ahjumma!" teriak YunJae lalu mendekati Kyuhyun yang terduduk di lantai yang sudah memeluk sang eomma.

"Ap yang telah kalian laku-" ucap Kyuhyun terpotong setelah mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua namja yang ada di hadapannya.

"AAAHHHHHH!" teriak Kyuhyun sangat keras hingga menggelegar kesuluruh ruangan XD. Siwon yang sudah merebahkan sang eomma di kamar tamu segera berlari menuju asal suara teriakan Kyuhyun. Siwon khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" Tanya Yunho

"Hei kau kenapa?" Sahut Jaejoong penasaran kenapa Kyuhyun berteriak.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan satu tangannya. Karena tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menopang kepala eomma-nya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kepada dua namja di depannya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Brakkk

"Ada apa baby hosh…hosh." Siwon membuka pintu yang sudah terbuka setengah karena ulah Kyuhyun menjadi semakin lebar hingga pintu tersebut terbentur cukup keras dengan tembok.

Siwon mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Pintu yang terbuka sempurna membuat cahaya lampu dari luar kamar YunJae dapat masuk dengan mudah hingga membuat kondisi kamar YunJae bisa terlihat sangat jelas.

"Hyakkkk apa-apaan kalian!" Siwon segera mengampiri babynya dan segera menutup mata polos Kyuhyun yang sudah terpejam dengan kedua tangannya setelah melihat pemandangan yang tak sepatutnya untuk di obral. #plakkk

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya mereka berdua yang masih tak mengerti maksud Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mungki karena ritual penyatuan raga tadi yang membuat otak kedua namja tersebut agak lamban.

"Kalau kalian ingin memamerkan tubuh polos kalian, jangan di depan mata my babykyu!" Geram Siwon dengan dua namja dihadapannya karena tak juga menyadari bahwa mereka masih _naked_.

Hening

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menatap keadaan tubuhnya masing-masing.

"Ahhhh!" teriak Yunho dan Jaejoong begitu melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi apapun. Merekapun terlonjak kaget dan segera berpelukan. Mereka berdiri lalu berjalan ke tepi ranjang untuk mengambil selimut dengan tubuh yang masih berpelukan, berusaha untuk menutupi area privat masing-masing. Tangan kanan Yunho menutupi _butt_ Jaejoong sedangkan tangan Jaejoong menutupi _butt_ Yunho. Merekah melangkah menyamping seperti kepiting agar tak terlihat 'barang' milik mereka yang berada di depan.

Setelah berhasil mencapai tepi ranjang, Yunho segera menutup tubuh keduanya dengan selimut tebal miliknya. Sedangkan Siwon masih sibuk menutup mata Kyuhyun. Setelah dikira aman Siwon melepas tangannya dan meminta Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

"Buka matamu baby!"

"Hyung, Eomma! hiks..hiks!" isak Kyuhyun setelah membuka matanya dan menatap eomma-nya yang masih tak bergerak.

Siwon segera memeriksa eomma Kyuhyun dengan memegang denyut nadi di pergelangan tangannya. Memastikan jika eomma Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

"Tenang baby eomma-mu tak apa, ia hanya pingsan." Ucap Siwon menenangkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Heechul dan Leeteuk berbaring di kamar tamu setelah Siwon memindahkan mereka. Dan kini empat namja telah mengelilingi kasur mereka, menatap khawatir dengan penuh keheningan.

"Kenapa eomma bisa disini juga Won?" Tanya Yunho pada adiknya.

"Molla, tiba-tiba eomma berada dikamarku!" jawab Siwon sambil membelai lembut rambut Kyuhyun yang sedang terduduk di samping eomma-nya.

"Lalu kenapa eomma bisa pingsan, dan kenapa hidungnya mengeluarkan darah!" Tanya Yunho kembali.

"Apa eomma punya penyakit parah!" Lanjut Yunho. Ia sungguh tak bisa menerka kejadian pagi ini. Tadi eomma Kyuhyun, dan sekarang eomma-nya sendiri yang berbaring di sebelah eomma Kyuhyun dalam keadaan tak sadar.

"It-itu… karena aku menonjok(?) eomma. Hehehe!" ucap Siwon dengan cengiran lebarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Aishh dasar kuda pabbo, kenapa kau bisa menonjok eomma-mu sendiri eoh!" kesal Yunho pada adiknya.

"Hei kau beruang kutub, aku juga tak tahu jika itu adalah eomma. Sementara kau sendiri apa yang kau perbuat hingga Ahjumma Cho pingsan ha! itu pasti karena melihat 'burung'mu yang tak kau kurung dalam sangkar." Balas Siwon sengit.

Mendengar ucapan Siwon, langsung membuat Yunho mati kutu. Pasalnya memang benar eomma Kyuhyun pingsan karena melihat tubuhnya yang _naked_.

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan para pangeran Choi yang berdebat. Ia sibuk menatap sang eomma. Memberikan kehangatan dengan genggaman tangannya agar eommanya bisa cepat sadar. Sementara Jaejoong sedang membersihkan hidung Heechul yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah dengan handuk hangat yang berada di tangannya.

"It-itu-" gagap Yunho binggung membalas perkataan Siwon.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti? perdebatan kalian tak akan ada gunanya!" lerai Jaejoong yang tak tahan dengan ocehan dari dua Choi bersaudara ini.

"Eunghh!" erangan dari Ny. Cho yang mulai sadar.

"Eomma gwechana!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil memeluk sang eomma ketika melihat sang eomma mulai membuka matanya. Semua orang yang berada di kamar tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mereka.

"Ne gwechana baby!" balas Leeteuk membaringkan posisinya menjadi setengah terduduk, bersandar di tepi ranjang dengan bantuan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi! Uh, kepala ku sakit!" keluh Leeteuk setelah merasakan kepalanya berdenyut ketika berusaha mendudukan dirinya. Leeteuk meraba bagian belakang kepalanya yang sakit. Dan benar saja terdapat benjolan di belakang kepalanya. (#salahkan Yunho yang menjatuhkan tubuh Leeteuk ketika pingsan XD)

"Mianhae itu semua salahku!" ucap Yunho menundukan badannya 90 derajat di depan Leeteuk. Melihat tingkah Yunho membuat Leeteuk terpaksa memutar kilasan balik memorinya sebelum dirinya pingsan. Wajah Leeteuk langsung memerah setelah mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Eunghh!" Lamunan Leeteuk buyar seketika begitu menyadari jika ada orang lain yang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Unnie kau tak apa? Bagaimana unnie juga bisa ada disini!" Tanya Leetuk bingung. Sementara Jaejoong yang melihat mertuanya bangun, mulai menghentikan aktivitasnya membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidung mertuanya.

"Ummm…!" Heechul tampak berfikir mengingat kejadian terakhir yang ia alami. "Tiba-tiba ada orang yang memukulku hingga aku pingsan." Lanjutnya.

DEG

Siwon takut setengah mati. Bagaimana jika Heechul sampai tahu jika dirinyalah yang telah memukul eomma-nya sendiri hingga pingsan. Tau sendiri 'kan bagaimana Heechul jika marah! tak pandang anak atau bukan, ia akan memberinya pelajaran.

Dengan gugup Siwon melangkah mendekati eomma-nya, kemudian memegang tangan sang eomma. Jaejoong yang mengerti, beranjak dari sisi Ny. Choi digantikan oleh Siwon.

"Eomma, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae eomma aku tak sengaja!"

"Jadi kau, yang telah memukul eomma eoh?" ucap Heechul menatap Siwon geram bagaikan harimau yang akan menerkam mangsanya.

Siwon hanya mengangguk mejawab pertanyaan eomma-nya. Wajahnya ia tundukan karena takut melihat ekspresi eomma-nya yang akan seperti monster jika marah! siapa yang tak kenal dengan Choi Heechul. Yeoja cantik yang memiliki sifat bagaikan iblis jika marah! -_-

"Unnie sudah, yang penting misi kita berhasil." Bisik Leeteuk ke telinga Heechul.

Wajah iblis serta aura hitam yang terlihat dari tubuh Heechul menguar seketika setelah mendengar perkataan besannya –Cho Leeteuk.

Heechul dan Leeteuk kemudian tersenyum-senyum bagaikan orang gila sambil berpandangan. Itu membuat keempat namja di ruangan tersebut bergidik ngeri.

"Eomma akan memaafkanmu jika kau memberikan banyak cucu kepada eomma!" lantang Heechul menunjukan seringaian mesumnya, menatap Siwon dan Jaejoong yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya.

Wajah Siwon dan Jaejoong langsung memerah. Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang dari tadi menatapnya, namun mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu. Sementara Siwon melirik babykyu-nya yang telah berada di pelukan eomma-nya.

"Chagi, kau pasti puas kan semalam. Apalagi 'itu'nya Yunho sangat besar?" kini Leeteuk yang berbisik ke telingga Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah kanan ranjangnya sambil menatap Yunho dengan pandangan seolah berkata 'Kau hebat' sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan itu berhasil membuat Yunho mejadi kikuk dan salah tingkah.

BLUSH

Kini wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi seperti udang rebus. Memang 'itu'nya sangat besar. Tapi bukan 'itu'nya Yunho yang ia bayangkan, justru 'itu'nya Siwon yang terpampang(?) jelas di otaknya.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian pagi tadi, Heechul dan Leeteuk kembali mejalankan rencananya untuk mengambil kamera serta _Handycam _yang terpasang di kamar Yunho dan Siwon. Setelah berhasil mengambilnya, Choi Heechul segera memutarnya di kediaman rumahnya sendiri.

Ia sudah mempersiapkannya untuk melihat adegan _hot_ para pengeran kecilnya. Dengan di temani suami tercinta aka Choi Hanggeng, Heechul bergumbul dengan sang suami di bawah hangatnya selimut tebal dikasur _king size_ mereka. Heechul memutar rekaman kamera tersebut setelah ia _burning_ ke dalam sebuah CD.

Lampu kamar ia matikan agar suasana nampak romantis dengan hanya diterangi dari benda yang berukuran 31" inchies di hadapan mereka. Heechul memeluk pinggang sang suami yang sedang topless. Ia juga hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam wanita saja. Berharap setelah melihat adegan anaknya Siwon dan Jaejoong, suasana malam pertamanya dengan sang suamin terulang kembali.

Begitupula juga Ny. Cho Leeteuk, ia tak kalah bersemangat dengan Ny. Choi. Cho Leeteuk mengajak suaminya –Kangin- menonton adegan _ehemmakingehemlove_ anaknya yang sudah beranjak dewasa. Mereka tak mau melewatkan perkembangan baby kecilnya dulu yang manis dan imut dan sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi namja yang cantik sekaligus tampan.

Memang itulah _hobby_ Mr. dan Mrs Cho. Mengabadikan setiap tumbuh kembang anaknya. Mulai dari pertama belajar merangkak, pertama mengeluarkan kata di waktu balita hingga pertama kali babykyu-nya bisa melangkah.

Semua ia abadikan dalam bentuk rekaman-rekaman CD. Meski Kyuhyun sendiri tak pernah tahu itu. Mereka senang mengabadikan moment-moment penting anak semata wayangnya. Tak terkecuali adegan _Making Love_ pertama anaknya.

Jika pasangan Choi melihat rekaman _hot_ anaknya dikamar, tidak bagi pasangan Cho ini. Mereka melihatnya di ruang tamu. Mengingat tak ada _maid _dan juga Kyuhyun yang sekarang tinggal dengan suaminya, membuat mereka leluasa di kediamannya. Karena hanya ada mereka berdua.

Leeteuk mulai memutar rekaman tersebut setelah itu ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa tempat suaminya. Leeteuk menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kangin dan merangkul pinggangnya. Sedangkan Kangin hanya membelai rambut kecoklatan indah itu pelan.

.

.

.

**Choi Mansion**

"Yakkk apa-apaan ini! kenapa mereka tak terlihat sama sekali!" kesal Heechul yang tak melihat apapun terjadi di ranjang Siwon. Dan hanya mendengar desahan-desahan yang tak begitu jelas terdengar.

"Mungkin Siwon tak melakukannya di ranjang chagi! mungkin ia melakukannya di ruangan lain yang lebih menyenangkan…" Balas Hanggeng dengan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Heechul.

"Seperti di bak mandi mungkin!" lanjut Hanggeng seduktif dan menjilat telinga Heechul. Sontak wajah Heechul memerah.

Heechul bukannya tak ingat, ia pernah melakukan penyatuan raga di kamar mandi dan ketika itu akhirnya lahirlah Siwon. Mungkin Siwon merasakan jika ia tercipta karena eomma dan appa mereka yang sedang bercinta di kamar mandi. Sehingga membuatnya merasa nyaman jika melakukan penyatuan raga di ruang tersebut. LOL XD

Heechul pun mematikan layar TVnya. Ia kesal karena hampir 10 menit menunggu tapi tak ada perubahan di rekaman tersebut. Dan hanya menampilkan ranjang yang kosong.

Setelah mematikan TVnya Heechul melanjutkan acaranya sendiri yang sempat tertunda. Tak ada rotan akar pun jadi kan? So, biarlah Tuan dan Nyonya Choi menikmati malam indah untuk kesekian kalinya tanpa adanya ransangan melihat adegan dari buah hatinya.

Mungkin jika Heechul sabar menunggu hingga rekaman habis terputar mungkin ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Hei, bukankah Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali tidur ke ranjang dan memakaikan piyama ke babykyu-nya sebelum ia berlayar ke alam mimpi?

Mungkin ini memang bukan keberuntungan Heechul.

.

.

.

**Cho Mansion**

"Chagi, kenapa dari tadi gelap! kita hanya bisa melihat bayangan tubuh mereka saja!" ucap Kangin yang dari tadi melihat layar dihadapannya menampilkan dua sosok manusia yang sedang bercinta. namun hanya nampak seperti bayangan hitam saja.

"Mungkin mereka mematikan lampunya yeobo!" jawab leeteuk agak sedih. Bagaimana ia tak sedih, ia sama sekali tak bisa melihat wajah anaknya. Dan hanya melihat punggung seorang yang tengah menindih manusia yang berada dibawahnya dalam kegelapan. Padahal Leeteuk ingin melihat ekspresi babynya ketika mendesah, terengah karena nafsu yang membara serta tindakannya ketika diranjang.

"Sudahlah chagi, mungkin ini bukan keberuntungan kita!" ucap Kangin sambil mengacak rambut istrinya.

"Ne kau benar! tapi aku tetap akan menyimpannya untuk kenang-kenangan!" jawab Leeteuk tersenyum lebar.

"Eummm, yeobo… !" ucap Leeteuk manja sambil mengelus selangkangan suaminya.

"Ne ada apa heumm!" ucap Kangin berpura-pura tak mengerti. Sebenarnya Kangin sudah tau keinginan istrinya ketika merajuk seperti ini.

"Aku jadi teringat 'punya'mu yang seperti 'milik' Yunho! pasti baby kita mengerang penuh nikmat ketika 'perang' semalaman!" ucap Leeteuk tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"MWO! kau melihat 'milik'nya Yunho chagi?" kaget Kangin dan melepas pelukannya. Ia tak menyangka otak yadong istrinya semakin parah ketika bergaul dengan besannya.

"Tak perlu kaget begitu yeobo! itu hanya ketidak sengajaan. Lagi pula Yunho menantu kita kan! jadi tak masalah bukan? apalagi ia yang akan memberikan cucu untuk kita!"

Jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar sambil memeluk Kangin kembali dan melanjutkan kegiatannya –meraba 'barang' Kangin.

"Yeobo, apa kau tidak mau memasuki istri seksimu ini lagi?" goda Leeteuk sambil beranjak dari posisinya dan duduk di pangkuan suaminya.

Kangin menjilat bibirnya. Malam ini! entahlah istrinya terlihat begitu menggoda. Ia tak pernah memberikan jika Kangin yang tak memintanya. Namun kini istrinya telah mengajukan diri memberinya kepuasan tanpa ia minta. Dengan senang hati Kangin pun akan menerimanya. Mungkin kangin akan berterima kasih pada Heechul setelah ini, karena bisa membuat malaikatnya berubah menjadi yadong akut.

.

.

.

Sedangkan WonKyu dan YunJae kini telah menikmati malam mereka dengan romantis di halaman rumahnya. Mengadakan pesta makanan kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka dari duo eomma yadong mereka. Mereka telah berhasil menjelaskan kejadian tadi pagi. Tentunya mereka tak bilang jika mereka berganti pasangan. Meski mereka harus dipaksa menceritakan cuplikan kejadian kemarin.

Tentunya itu membuat mereka malu bukan main. Tapi untunglah duo pangeran Choi pandai berbohong. Sehingga mereka bisa menutupi kegugupan para uke mereka yang di introgasi para eomma.

Ketika sedang asyik bercengkrama, tiba-tiba ponsel mereka berbunyi bersamaan. Membuat mereka mengernyit bingung namun akhirnya tertawa. Karena terasa lucu ketika mengambil ponsel serempak.

"_Tidurlah yang nyenyak Chagi! Tomorrow we'll get holiday together. Bali is waiting for us! see ya!_

_NB: Baby Kyu Appa and Eomma mu juga ikut. So, don't worry ok!_

Begitulah isi dari pesan yang mereka semua terima. Memang Heechul menyempatkan diri mengirimi pesan ke anak-anak dan menantunya ketika hendak menikmati malam indahnya. Dan tentu saja ia sudah merencanakannya sejak kemarin-kemarin bersama besan tercintanya. Dan Heechul juga berhasil membujuk suami tercintanya untuk ikut, meski dengan sedikit ancaman tentunya.

'Aku tiba-tiba merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi disana!' batin Kyuhyun.

'Semoga dugaanku salah!' batin Jaejoong.

**TBC**

* * *

The Next Chapter : Scary Holiday!

Tenang saya tidak akan tega memisahkan Wonkyu maupun Yunjae. Karena mereka adalah couple yang sangat menakjubkan bagi saya. Di akhir FF ini menjadi M-Preg. Semoga suka! ^^

FF ini sedang di plagiat oleh seseorang dengan mengubah pair dari FF aslinya. Saya harap, chingudeul tidak salah paham. Karena FF ini murni dari otak saya.

Oh ya, katanya fandom Screenplays akan dihapus ya? Karena FF ini sebenarnya sudah End, jika ada waktu saya akan menyempatkan untuk update cepat. Untuk FF saya yg belum End lainnya -Mask- akan saya lanjutkan di FB jika memang fandom ini benar-benar akan dihapus.

Enjoy the story. ^^ dan terima kasih atas review-nya. #bow


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Chast : Cho Kyuhyun, ****Choi Siwon, ****Jung Yunho (Choi Yunho) ****and Kim Jaejoong**

**Other****: Kim Heechul (Choi Heechul), Tan Hanggeng (Choi Hanggeng), Park Jung So (Cho Leeteuk), and ****Kim Young Won (Cho Kangin)**

**Pair : WonKyu/YunKyu, YunJae/WonJae, HanChul, and KangTeuk.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Humor,**

**Warning : BL, OCC, TYPO(es), GJ,****Freak, Boring etc.**

**If You DON'T LIKE this Just DON'T READ it.**

* * *

**The X Love**

**Chapter 5 :**** Scary Holiday**

**.**

**.**

"Yuhu ~~~ Indonesia, Yadong family is coming ! " teriak yeoja cantik sambil menggandeng lengan sang suami.

"Eomma, berhenti bersikap seperti kalian baru pertama kali saja kemari !" Yunho mencoba memperingatkan sang eomma agar tak membuatnya malu. Kini mereka sudah turun dari badara Ngurah Rai , Bali. Dan ketika Heechul baru keluar dari pesawat ia langsung berteriak senang, pengungjung yang turun dari pesawat yang sama dengannya pun terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Yakk, beruang memang ini yang pertama kali eomma kemari. Iya kan Hannie ?" Heechul semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan sang suami yang sedang menarik koper.

"Iya tentu !" Jawab Hanggeng datar.

"Oh, bagaimana denganmu Teukie ?" Heechul menoleh pada besannya yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ne, ini juga yang pertama kalinya bagi kami." Jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum ke arah suaminya, dan di balas kecupan oleh Kangin dikeningnya.

"OMO, Kalian romantis sekali, kita juga harus seperti itu Hannie~"

"...Yakkkkk APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" teriak Heechul kembali setelah melihat kedua anaknya yang berjalan tak lazim di belakang Leeteuk.

"Eomma jangan berteriak !" Ucap Siwon dan Yunho bersamaan. Heechul pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik badannya. Menatap tajam kedua anaknya. Siwon dan Yunho tak menyadari kesalahannya, mereka hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan ekspresi sang eomma.

Leeteuk, Kangin dan Hanggeng yang melihat sikap aneh Heechul pun segera menoleh ke belakang. Dan kini mereka berempat menatap horror dua pasangan pengantin baru yang berada di belakang mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong hanya menatap para eomma dan appanya dengan _innocent._

"Wae?" Tanya Siwon. Mata Heechul meruncing melihat sikap bodoh anaknya. Tak sadarkah jika mereka menggandeng tangan pasangan yang salah? Sepertinya tidak.

"Yakkkk, kenapa kalian menggandeng istri orang lain eoh?" Geram Heechul. Ia tak tahu ngidam(?) apa ketika ia hamil mereka dulu. Hingga membuat anaknya tak bisa mengenali pasangannya sendiri.

Sontak Yunho dan Siwon melihat tangan siapa yang mereka pegang.

"Kyaaaa !" teriak Siwon dan Yunho dan segera berganti posisi, dimana kini Yunho meraih tangan Kyhuhyun yang dilepas Siwon dan mengenggamnya. Sedangkan Siwon merangkul pundak Jaejoong.

"Hehehe mianhae eomma, kita tertukar !" Cengir Siwon.

'Aishh betapa bodohnya aku sekarang' Batin Yunho.

"Kalian ada – ada saja !" Ucap Eomma Cho, sementara Heechul masih menatap kedua anaknya tajam.

"Chagi, kajja kita ke hotel, Aku sudah lelah akibat 'aktivitas' kita kemarin." Bisik Hanggeng di telingga sang istri, hingga membuat pipi Heechul bersemu merah. Kalian tahu kenapa Hanggeng yang lebih lelah dari pada Heechul yang sudah pasti menjadi pihak yang dibawah? tanyakanlah sendiri padanya hingga membuat Hanggeng seperti ini. :P

"Ne Kajja!" Heechul segera membalikan badannya kembali, lalu merangkul suaminya dan berjalan cepat menuju Limosin yang sudah menunggunya ke Hotel Internasional bintang lima yang berada di bali yaitu The Kuta Beach Heritage Hotel, dengan fasilitas yang lengkap serta letak yang strategis.

"Apa-apaan eomma itu. Kenapa cepat sekali berubah sikapnya?" Gerutu Siwon. Akhirnya mereka pun menyusul Heechul dan Hanggeng yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Leeteuk dan Kangin hanya tertawa akan perilaku besannya.

.

.

.

"Ok, Anak-anak kalian menempati ruangan 704 untuk Yunkyu dan 705 untuk Wonjae." Ucap Heechul sambil menyerahkan kartu ID ruangan masing-masing.

"Tunggu eomma, bilang apa tadi? Yunkyu.. Wonjae..?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Aishh kalian itu sungguh tertinggal. Yunkyu itu singkatan dari nama kalian. Yunho dan Kyuhyun. Sudahlah! eomma lelah mau istirahat berada di kamar 706 dan Kyunie chagi, eommamu ada di kamar 707. dan untuk menantu eomma yang cantik…." Heechul melirik Jaejoong sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Beristirahatlah dengan nyaman disini. Oh ya.." Heechul mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Eomma suka desahanmu.." Jaejoong terbelalak mendengar mertuanya yang membisikan sesuatu yang menurutnya sensitive untuk diperbincangkan. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika wajah Jaejoong kini memerah akibat ucapan sang mertua.

"Oh ya, Baby. Ini.." Leeteuk memasukan sesuatu ke tas ransel anaknya dan seperti halnya Heechul, ia mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini eomma!" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mencurigai sikap aneh sang eomma.

"Jangan dilihat disini. Bukalah nanti setelah kalian berada di kamar. Iya kan Yunnie ." Kini Leeteuk ingin menggoda sang menantu. Wajah Leeteuk bersemu merah karena mengingat kejadian konyol hingga membuatnya hilang kesadaran. Sungguh Leeteuk tak bisa melupakannya. Dan kalian tahu apa yang dimasukan Leeteuk ke tas ransel Kyuhyun? Itu adalan cream atau lube sebagai pelumas adegan intim mereka, agar babynya tidak merasa kesakitan nanti. Kalian tahu 'kan jika eomma Cho Leeteuk sudah melihat 'little Yunnie', karena ukurannya yang tak lazim(?) itulah Leeteuk memberikan cream itu agar babynya tak merasa kesakitan ketika dimasuki. LOL XD

"Sudahlah chagi, mereka juga harus beristirahat. Jangan goda mereka terus." Ucap Kangin menarik sang istri untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Oh ya Yunnie, kau memang daebak. Babykyu kita pasti sangat bahagia dan juga terpuaskan dengan 'milikmu'.." Lanjut Kangin sebelum memasuki kamarnya sementara pasangan HanChul sudah memasuki kamarnya sedari tadi.

Mereka bertiga membatu melihat kedua orang tua mereka. Sementara Jaejoong masih memikirkan perkataan sang mertua. 'Apa eomma mendengarnya?' batin Jaejoong.

Yunho sangat mengerti apa yang dimaksud mertuanya itu. Yunho bukan namja _pabbo_ yang tak bisa menangkap pesan eksplisit dari perkataan Kangin. 'Mungkin ahjumma Cho bercerita kepada Ahjussi kalau..kalau..'

"Aishh.." Teriak Yunho yang frustasi memikirkan kejadian bodoh beberapa hari lalu.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Kau juga tak kalah anehnya dengan mereka!" cibir Siwon.

"Diam kau kuda. Dan sekarang kita bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho.

"Untuk sementara kita seperti ini dulu agar para orang tua tidak curiga. Dan satu pesan untukmu Hyung. Jangan sampai kau menyentuh my babykyu sehelai rambut pun, di luar akting kita." Tegas Siwon. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar kudanya begitu _protective_ terhadapnya.

"Kau juga Boo, jangan sampai kau mau di _rape_ sama kuda _pervert_ ini." Balas Yunho.

"Cih, seperti kau tak _pervert_ saja Hyung. Aku yakin Jae hyung sedang menahan sakit akibat perbuatanmu semalam." goda Siwon hingga membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah kembali.

"Aishh sudahlah kalian berdua. Lebih baik kita beristirahat sekarang. Karena nanti siang pasti para eomma akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh lagi." Ucap Jaejoong dan memasuki kamar 705.

"Bye baby. Jangan rindukan hyung ne. Hyung ada disebelahmu." Ucap Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan Siwon. Dan akhirnya mereka memasuki kamar masing -masing.

.

.

.

**WonJae Room..**

"Uh capeknya.!" Keluh Jaejoong dan langung membantingkan(?) tubuhnya di ranjang empuk hotel kelas atas tersebut.

"Hyung, minggir aku juga mau istirahat !" Siwon menyuruh Jaejoong segera menyingkir dari ranjang tersebut, namun sepertinya perkataannya tidak diindahkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Hyung! Aku bilang cepat menyingkir dari ranjangku!" Kesal Siwon yang melihat Jaejoong sama sekali tak bergerak dan malah memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung ku hitung sampai tiga kalau tidak.."

"Apa? Kalau tidak apa Hah? ingat perjanjian kita kemarin. Dan sekarang aku menjabat sebagai kakak iparmu. Meski secara hukum aku istrimu namun itu hanya untuk sementara. Dan sebagai adik ipar yang baik. Kau diwajibkan mengalah. Jadi untuk malan ini dan malam berikutnya kau tidur disofa." Ucap Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"MWO! bagaimana kau bisa seenaknya. Kau tidak bisa memerintahku." Ucap Siwon berdecak kesal.

"Oh jadi kau mau, jika aku bilang kepada Yunho agar menyuruh babykyu'mu tidur di sofa. Atau kau yang tidur di sofa. Pilih yang mana?" Ancam Jaejoong.

Siwon berpikir sejenak tentang ucapan Jaejoong. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan babynya tidur di sofa sementara ia enak-enakan tidur diranjang. Ternyata pacar hyungnya lebih menyeramkan dari pada babynya jika sedang marah. 'ternayata ada pula manusia evil melebihi babykyu.' Batin Siwon.

"Kau tahu 'kan Yunho akan selalu menuruti kemauanku!" Lanjut Jaejoong.

Siwon tahu jika hyungnya itu bertekuk lutut pada kekasihnya ini. Bahkan Yunho tak segan-segan melakukan apapun itu demi kekasih cantiknya ini. Yunho memang sangat mencintai Jaejoong sama seperti halnya Siwon yang sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menjamin jika babyku tidak tidur disofa malam ini, dan peringatkan pada beruangmu itu untuk tidak menyentuh babyku." jawab Siwon meski dengan nada yang tidak rela.

.

.

.

**YunKyu Room…**

"Malam ini kau tidurlah di ranjang, aku akan tidur di sofa!" Ucap Yunho setelah membereskan barang-barang bawaannya.

Kyuhyun yang sedang merapikan barang-barang bawaannya sedikit kewalahan sehingga tak menanggapi perkataan Yunho, perlu dimaklumi jika Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah merapikan barang-barangnya sendiri. Selalu ada eomma dan appa yang membantunya, karena itulah ia menjadi namja yang manja, namun ia juga mempunyai gengsi yang besar, dan tak akan meminta bantuan. Bagi Kyuhyun meminta bantuan sama halnya 'merendahkan diri sendiri'.

"Kau jangan salah paham dulu, eomma memberitahuku kalau daya tahan tubuhmu rendah, dan aku tak mau kau sakit karena tidur di sofa. Lagi pula kuda bisa menendangku hidup-hidup jika terjadi sesuatu padamu." Jelas Yunho karena tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun.

"Cih, aku tak butuh perhatianmu." Ucap Kyuhyun, ia begitu kesal sekarang. Kesal akan barang bawaannya yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit itu untuk dimasukan ke lemari, dan sekarang di tambah dengan sikap 'manis' namja angkuh di depannya.

"Yakkk, dasar kau, untung aku mau mengalah padamu, jika tidak aku pasti tak segan-segan menyuruhmu tidur di lantai sekalipun. Namun aku masih sayang pada dongsaengku." Geram Yunho melihat sikap namjachingu dengsaeng kudanya yang terlalu jutek.

"Mwo, apa ini. Kau tahu apa ini hyung?" Ucap Kyuhyun menunjukan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba ada di dalam tasnya.

"Pasti ini dari eomma tadi!" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Blush

Wajah Yunho memerah melihat sesuatu yang dipegang Kyuhyun. Memang disitu tertulis dengan huruf besar 'Lube' karena semua tulisannya memakai bahasa inggris, sehingga membuat Kyuhyun jadi tak mengerti.

"It-itu.." Yunho tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

'Aishh anak ini polos atau memang bodoh sih.' Batin Yunho.

"Hyung, ini apa? itu-itu terus dari tadi."

"Itu cuma cream penghalang sinar _ultraviolet_ Kyu, yah benar _sunblock_."

"Oh kalau begitu nanti akan aku pakai, karena kulitku terlalu sensitive jika terkena sinar UV. Eomma memang daebak." Kyuhyun tersenyum mengetahui jika sang eomma sangat perhatian kepadanya.

'Uh! pabbo kau Choi Yunho. Kenapa kau bilang itu _sunblock_ eoh, pabbo, pabbo, pabbo.' batin Yunho.

.

.

.

**At Restaurant..**

" Mana eomma dan appa kalian? Sampai kapan kita menunggu mereka disini. Aku sudah kelaparan." Kesal Jaejoong karena hampir menunggu 1 jam namun para orang tua Choi maupun Cho belum juga datang.

Mereka kini berada di restaurant yang berada di hotel mereka untuk makan siang. Namun para eomma yang menyuruh mereka datang lebih awal, malah tak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Iya, lebih baik kita makan saja dulu hyung. Biar saja eomma dan appa nanti menyusul." Kyuhyun sudah sangat kelaparan memang, apalagi dimeja panjang yang memuat sepuluh orang tersebut sudah tersedia berbagai jenis makanan. Mulai dari makanan lokal khas Indonesia hingga makanan Internasional khas Amerika.

"Tunggu dulu baby, eomma pasti akan marah jika kita tidak menunggunya." Ucap Siwon menahan babynya yang kini melayangkan _deathglare_ andalannya. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di seberang kursinya. Karena kini di hadadapan Siwon ditempati Jaejoong sedangkan Yunho yang berada di sampingnya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian seperti tidak pernah tahu eommaku saja. Lihat saja nanti, kalian pasti akan terkejut melihatnya." Ucap Yunho yang mengetahui penyebab eommanya datang terlambat.

"Yuhuu~ apa kalian menunggu la-" Teriak Heechul menghentikan ucapannya, matanya kembali meruncing melihat tangan putra bungsunya yang menggenggam baby yang mendengar suara eommanya sontak segera melepas tautan tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun.

'Sudah dua kali aku melihat pemandangan yang mencurigakan ini lagi. Sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu kebenarannya.' Batin Heechul.

Mata Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong terbelalak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, dimana kini para eomma memakai baju _daster_ bermotif bunga, kacamata hitam untuk Heechul dan coklat untuk Leeteuk, kalung yang terbuat dari biota laut seperti kerang dsb, sandal yang berbeda warna dan nampak kebesaran di kaki mereka bentuknya juga aneh menurut mereka karena bentuknya menyerupai sebuah kaki. (sandal yg trend di indo dulu.) dan topi _Boater_ sedangkan para appa memakai celana pendek di atas lutut khas bali, dan baju berwarna putih yang bertuliskan 'I love Bali' di punggungnya, sedangkan di depannya terdapat gambar menyeramkan bagi mereka.(maksudnya gambar barong)

"Bagaimana anak-anak? Penampilan kita keren bukan?" Ucap Heechul sambil memutar tubuhnya memberikan pose sexy di hadapan para pemuda yang melongo(?) di mejanya.

Hei, tak tahukah Heechul sekarang berada dimana? Kini mereka berada di restaurant, dan tentunya para pengunjung restaurant yang mayoritas _bule _memandanganya dengan tatapan errrr... sexy.

"Baby, apakah eomma pantas memakai ini? Heechul eonni yang memilihkannya." Ucap Leeteuk dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. Meski dengan sedikit tidak rela tentunya. Karena ia hanya ingin mengisi perutnya yang sudah berdendang ria meminta diisi. Leeteuk tersenyum lebar melihat anaknya yang menyetujui penampilan kerennya.

"Kita memakai baju seperti ini karena kita akan pergi ke pantai Kuta setelah ini." Hanggeng menjawab tatapan 'bertanya' para anaknya.

"Ne, dan kami juga sudah membelikan baju untuk kalian pakai nanti, ketika dalam perjalanan kemari tadi." Kangin menunjukan tas belanjaannya yang lumayan banyak pada Wonkyu dan Yunjae.

"Baiklah kita makan dulu agar mempunyai tenaga untuk bermain di pantai indah Kuta nanti. Kajja!" Heechul meraih posisi di sebelah Jaejoong, sedangkan Hanggeng di sebelah Siwon. Begitu pula dengan Leeteuk dan Kangin yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan Yunho. Dan mereka pun memakan makanan yang tersaji dengan lahapnya.

"Eumm apa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang memperihatkan daging sapi yang ditusuk dengan kayu kecil.

"Itu sate baby!" Jawab Siwon.

"Yakk, kenapa kau yang menjawab Siwon, Kyuhyun itu istri Yunho. Biarlah Yunho yang menjawab pertanyaannya." Kata Heechul, lalu memasukan sesumpit daging ikan ke mulutnya.

'lagi, keanehan ini' batin Heechul. Siwon hanya mendengus sebal dengan tingkah eommanya, sementara lainnya tak begitu memperdulikannya. Kangin dan Hanggeng sedang kepedesan gara-gara memakan rawon setan. wkwkwkw #abaikan.

"Kuah ini berwarna hitan."

"Iya aneh, namun sangat enak."

"Namun sangat pedas."

Begitulah celoteh para aboji yang membincangkan masalah makanan Khas Indonesia.

Sedangkan Leeteuk sibuk bermain mata dengan Yunho, matanya menatap dengan artian 'lanjutkan sesi yang tertunda kemarin menantu!'. Yunho hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada makanan, ia merasa takut juga dengan sikap mertuanya yang kini lebih yadong di banding sang eomma. Jaejoong yang memang menyukai makanan, lebih tepatnya memasak disibukan dengan mencicipi masakan khas Indonesia yang begitu menarik minatnya untuk menjadikan resep berikutnya.

"Eumm, sambalnya terbuat dari kacang. Ada rasa manis, asin dan juga gurih. Aku harus mencobanya nanti." gumam Jaejoong seorang diri.

Dan begitulah acara makan siang keluarga Choi dan Cho yang menyita perhatian para pengunjung lainnya. Dengan suasana mencekam namun ramai bagaikan pasar. Siwon tak menyangka jika di Indonesia juga ada pasangan sesama jenis. Dan para seme yang kelaparan mencuri-curi pandang melihat babynya yang lahap memakan makanan. Dan Siwon sibuk melayangkan _deathglare_ pada mereka. Pertarungan mata vs mata akhirnya tak bisa terelakan. (kayak sharingan uchiha dengan byakugan hyuuga saja atau lebih tepatnya rinnegan yahiko :P #plakk #abaikan)

Yunho sibuk menatap Jaejoong yang begitu semangat mencicipi makanan, bahkan ada sambal yang bertengger di sudut bibirnya. Yunho berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh bibir ranum kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu menggoda. Dan kalian tahu sendiri para eomma dan appa Cho serta Choi sibuk membicarakan bisnis serta sesekali membicarakan berapa banyak cucu yang mereka inginkan.

(Aishh para eomma da appa terlalu bernafsu -_-)

.

.

.

**At Barong Dance..**

"Eomma, katamu kita akan ke pantai, kenapa kita malah kemari." Ucap Siwon menggerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yakk kuda, mukamu tak pantas melakukan aegyo seperti itu." Ucap Yunho yang menganggap aneh wajah sang adik yang melakukan aegyo. Sungguh tak pantas dengan badan kekarnya.

Siwon memang tak sabar untuk pergi ke pantai karena ia ingin berjemur agar mendapat tubuh sexy. Eh, bukan berarti tubuh Siwon sekarang tidak sexy. Tentu saja tubuh Siwon sangat sexy dengan abs 8 kotak diperutnya, namun ia ingin lebih menyempurnakan ke sexy-annya, yaitu mendapatkan warna kulit coklat tan seperti penduduk lokal Indonesia. Kalian tahu, warna kulit trend saat ini itu apa? Di dunia barat warna kulit coklat di akui sebagai warna kulit tersexy. XD

#makanya orang Indo harus berbangga diri mempunyai kulit terelit ini :P #plakkk

"Nanti saja chagi, eomma tidak mau kulit eomma tusak karena sinar matahari yang menyengat hari ini. Kita akan ke pantai Kuta nanti sore setelah acara ini selesai." Ucap Heechul sambil membenarkan letak topinya.

"Kajja.." ucap Hanggeng menyuruh para anak dan menantunya untuk masuk ke tempat diadakan pertunjukan tari_ Barong_.

Ketika mereka berdelapan masuk, mereka diberi selembar kertas yang mencantumkan synopsis dari jalannya cerita pertunjukan tersebut. Mereka semua duduk di sebuah teras panjang dan mulai menyaksikan pertunjukan.

"Apa itu hyung, wajahnya jelek sekali. Dan apa-apaan ada taring yang melengkung seperti itu." Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Itu namanya arang, ia adalah manusia yang dikutuk karena menyebarkan ilmu hitam." Jawab Siwon tanpa melepas pertunjukan dihadapannya, karena baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun sangat menyukai pertunjukan seperti ini.

"Hiii, wajahnya menyeramkan. Di tambah lagi alunan musik yang mengiringinya membuat bulu kuduku merinding." Kini Jaejoong yang angkat bicara.

"Tenanglah, itukan hanya dongeng." Jawab Yunho.

"Tapi _Barong_ merupakan salah satu mitologi di negera ini yang sangat populer,_ Barong_ melambangkan kebaikan. Sedangkan itu adalah _Rangda_ musuh _Barong_, yang melambangkan kebatila ." Jelas Siwon setelah membaca selembar kertas yang berada di tangannya. Kyuhyun yang tak seberapa pandai bahasa Inggris, sudah membuang kertas tersebut. Karena isinya berbahasa Ingris semua.

Yunho hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas, menanggapi celotehan dongsaengnya.

Tak sadarkan jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka di belakang. Mungkin tidak, karena kedua pasangan itu sibuk beradu argumen.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Jaejoong yang merasa begitu lega, karena pertunjukan yang menyeramkan telah usai.

"Hei kajja kita berfoto sama _Barong_. Pasti keren, untuk kenangan-kenangan kita. _Come on!_" Ucap Heechul menarik besan dan kedua menantunya. Mau tidak mau para suami dan seme mengikuti mereka.

Heechul berdiri tepat di samping barong. Ia merangkul kepala Barong dan berpose sexy, Leeteuk yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya menunjukan senyum malaikatnya. Sedangkan Hanggeng dan Kangin memilih pose _cool_ dan jarinya membentuk huruf "V" .

Kyuhyun yang terobsesi dengan taring 'aneh' _Barong_, memegang taring tersebut sambil nyengir lebar menunjukan gigi rapinya. Berpose seperti ia adalah seorang Dracula. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum canggung ke arah kamera, karena masih ketakutan. Siwon berpose dengan menunjukan otot-otot lengannya yang menawan, Yunho hanya tersenyum, tangan kanannya menunjuk Siwon yang berada di sampingnya, dengan jari telunjuk kirinya diposisikan memiring di dahinya, seolah-oleh Yunho ingin menyampaikan jika orang yang berada di sampingnya agar miring atau 'setengah gila'.

#hahahaha #plakk digampar siwonniest.

.

.

.

"Yuhuu~~ I'm cominnnggg !" Teriak Siwon dan Heechul bersamaan setelah meginjakkan kakinya di pantai Kuta.

"Aishh, mimpi apa aku semalam bisa mempunyai keluarga seperti mereka." cibir Yunho melihat tingkah laku dongsaeng dan eommanya.

Para eomma dan appa berpencar masing-masing untuk menikmati keindahan pantai Kuta tersebut. Pasangan Cho lebih memilih untuk berjemur, sedangkan pasangan Choi sedang menyewa papan selancar. Nampak Hanggeng dan Heechul begitu antusias memperhatikan instruksi dari trainer mereka.

"Baby, kajja. Hyung akan mengajarimu selancar." Ucap Siwon setelah kembali dan membawa papan selancar.

"Tunggu hyung aku mau memakai _sunblock_ dulu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan cream pemberian sang eomma yang disimpannya di saku celana pendeknya.

"Memang kuda bisa berselancar? Bukannya kerjaannya hanya lari dan nyengir saja di darat?" sinis Yunho, memang mereka adalah saudara yang tidak ada akurnya. Kecuali jika ada Heechul di dekat mereka, maka dengan cepat mereka bermanis-manis ria.

"Emm! Siwon, apa eomma dan appa tidak akan curiga. Lebih baik kita tetap bersama. Kita bisa berdekatan dengan pasangan masing-masing tanpa mendapat kecurigaan dari para orang tua." Jaejoong pun akhirnya angkat suara. Ia hanya tidak mau jika para eomma dan appa mencurigai mereka jika mereka pergi berdua dengan pasangan yang kebalikannya.

"Ne, kau benar jug… MWO! Apa yang kau pakai itu baby?" Siwon terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang mengoleskan cream yang sangat dikenalnya pada tangannya.

"Aku hanya memakai _sunblock_ hyung. Wae?" jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"MWO! sunblock!" Siwon melototi Hyungnya yang hanya nyengir lebar di depannya.

"Ap-apa?" gugup Yunho, karena ia tak hanya mendapat _deathglare_ dari Siwon, namun juga Jaejoong.

"Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu, dia memperoleh 'itu'dari eommanya." Ucap Yunho kembali. Bisa dirasakan jika kini ia begitu terintimidasi dengan dua namja di hadapannya.

Sementara yang menjadi 'penyebab'atas suasana mencekam kini hanya melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Chagi itu bukan _sunblock_ tapi lube." Ucap Siwon setelah mengambil paksa cream tersebut dan membuangnya sembarang arah.

"Yakk hyung kenapa kau membuangnya? Dan memang lube itu untuk apa?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan _innoncent_-nya.

'aissh sepertinya aku harus menjaga kepolosan babykyu. Seharusnya aku memperkenalkannya ketika malam pertama kemarin.' Batin Siwon.

"Tak penting baby, kajja kita berenang sambil berselancar."Ajak Siwon. Mau tak mau pasangan Yunjae mengikuti mereka, jika tidak akan semakin membuat curiga para orang tua jika Wonkyu hanya pergi berdua.

Pasangan HanChul yang sibuk belajar berselancar tak menghiraukan yang lainnya, termasuk para anak dan menantunya. Pasangan Kangteuk malah sibuk berburu souvenir dan baju yang dijual di pinggir pantai setelah puas berjemur, mereka sangat antusias sekali, apalagi belanja merupakan hobby Leeteuk, dan bisa dipastikan jika Kangin harus membawa dompet extra tebal untuk memanjakan 'malaikat'nya.

"Kajja baby kita kesana, para orang tua sedang tak ada." Siwon menarik babynya ke tempat area permaianan air yang tersedia.

"Ne sebentar hyung, Jae hyung tolong pegang ponselku dulu ne, nanti aku ambil." Teriak Kyuhyun setelah menyodorkan ponselnya dan berlari mengikuti Siwon.

"Aishh mereka seenaknya saja." gumam Yunho.

"Biarlah Yunnie. Oh ya, mau 'kan menemaniku menjelajah makanan disini. Aku tak sabar mencicipi masakan Negara ini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menjilat bibirnya. Tak tahu kah dengan tingkahnya ini bisa mengudang para seme ingin 'memakannya'.

Belum sempat Yunho menjawab Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu menariknya ke stan penjual makanan ringan khas Indonesia tersebut.

.

.

.

Drtt drrtt drrtt

Leeteuk merasakan jika ponselnya bergetar, dengan cepat ia mengangkatnya. Sedikit bingung ketika ia mengetahui siapa si penelfon.

"Yeobseo chagi! Chagi.. kenapa kau menelfon eomma? Hallo Kyunie?" ucap Leeteuk yang tidak mendapat respon sama sekali dari si penelfon.

"Ada apa chagi?" Kangin yang melihat Leeteuk mengangkat telfon merasa sedikit bingung dengan tingkah _housewife_-nya.

"Entahlah yeobo, Kyunie menghubungiku namun ia sama sekali tak menjawab suaraku."

"Sudahlah, munkin Kyunie salah memencet nomor."

"Apa iya?.." jawab Leeteuk lemah. "MWO chagi lihat aku mau itu!" teriak Leeteuk ketika matanya menagkap baju khas Indonesia dihadapannya, bahkan ia menunjuk dengan jarinya untuk memberitahu sang suami.

'apa benar kau sudah berusia 42 chagi? Sekarang aku tahu dari mana sifat manja Kyunie berasal.' Batin Kangin.

Akhirnya mereka sibuk sendiri-sendiri dengan pasangan masing-masing, menikmati liburan sekaligus _honey moon_ mereka di pulau Dewata ini. Meski kedua pasangan kece(?) kita Wonkyu dan Yunjae tak sepenuhnya menikmati liburan ini, karena mereka harus tetap waspada agar para orang tua mereka tak mengetahui jika mereka sedang bertukar pasangan.

Hari sudah menujukan jam 18.00 WITA, maka sudah saatnya bagi mereka semua untuk kembali ke Hotel untuk beristirahat.

"Kyaaa, aku puas sekali yeobo, lain kali kita harus lebih giat lagi untuk _surfing_, lihatlah Yeobo, kulitku agak menghitam. Aishh aku pasti jelek setelah pulang ke Korea." Gerutu Heechul sambil melangkah mencari para keluarganya.

"Tentu tidak Chullie, malahan kau semakin sexy jika seperti ini." Ucap Hanggeng tepat di telingga istrinya.

Blushh

"Aishh hentikan, kajja kita cari yang lain. Nah itu mereka.." tunjuk Heechul pada namja yang sedang berjongkok di pasir, entahlah apa yang sedang dilakukan anaknya tersebut. Dan pasangan HanChul akhirnya menghampiri namja tersebut.

"Wonnie!" sapa Heechul sambil menepuk bahu sang anak dari belakang.

DEG

"Eomma!" bukan hanya Siwon dan Kyuhyun saja yang terkejut namun Heechul juga tak kalah terkejutnya.

'sepertinya aku harus segera bertindak dengan keanehan ini.' Batin Heechul setelah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kini Kyuhyun duduk dipasir dengan Siwon yang berjongkok di hadapannya dan memegang pergelangan kakinya, dan bukan itu saja, Heechul melihat rona merah di kedua pipi chubby menantunya.

"Lho mana suami dan istri kalian? Kenapa hanya kalian berdua. Dan kenapa dengan kakimu Kyunie?"

"Eumm it-itu.."

"Kaki Kyuhyun terkilir appa, dan Yunho serta Jaejoong hyung sedang pergi untuk membeli obat. Ya obat , obat penghilang rasa sakit… hehehe" Ucap Siwon memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. Siwon tahu jika Kyuhyun tak pandai berbohong, maka dengan cepat Siwon mengambil alih pertanyaan sang appa untuk dijawabnya.

"Oh! Tapi hari sudah malam sebaiknya kita obati kakimu dihotel saja Kyunie. Dan itu mereka berdua .. ." Tunjuk Hanggeng pada Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kau sudah dapat obatnya Yunnie?" Tanya Hanggeng pada Yunho setelah mereka sampai di dekat Siwon.

"Obat ?" Ucap Yunho bingung, Siwon yang berdiri disampingnya mecubit punggung hyungnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"AKhhh aani appa!" Yunho sedikit memikik kesakitan karena cubitan Siwon, namun segera saja ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke Siwon dan melayangkan _deathglare_ versi 'beruang'nya. Jaejoong yang paham akan keadaan segera mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Kyu?" Bisik Jaejoong ketika melihat eomma dan appa Choi memperhatikan anak mereka.

"Kakiku terkilir hyung." Bisik Kyuhyun tak kalah lirih. Jaejoong yang mengerti segera melakukan debut aktingnya.

"Mianhae Kyu, tadi kita sudah mencari apotek terdekat namun disini sepertinya tak ada."

"Tak apa hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun datar dan memainkan matanya menanggapi perkataan Jaejoong.

"Sudah-sudah kajja kita segera kembali ke Hotel dan makan malam, Kangin sudah kembali ke hotel duluan." Ucap Hanggeng memutus kontak aneh serta aura-aura menyeramkan di sekelilingnya.

"Memang kau tahu dari mana yeobo?"

"Kangin tadi menghubungiku, jika mereka kembali ke Hotel duluan karena ia tak kuat membawa barang-barang belajaan Teuki serta nafsu belanjanya yang tak pernah surut."

"Mwo! Aku kalah start, besok kita harus belanja makanan, baju, souvenir, kerajinan pokoknya semuanya." Ucap Heechul yang merasa selangkah tertinggal dari besannya. Wajar saja, mereka wanita _fashionable_ dan sebagai Ny. Choi, Heechul tak boleh ketinggalan kereta(?) apalagi oleh besannya sendiri terlebih lagi dalam hal penampilan tentunya.

"Kau bisa jalan Kyu?" Tanya Siwon membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, perasaan khawatirnya begitu dalam hingga melupakan jika kini ada para orang tua disampingnya. Wajar saja, karena Kyuhyun terjatuh setelah mengejarnya tadi. Dan itu membuat Siwon menyesal setengah mati karena membuat babynya seperti ini.

"Akkhh" jerit Kyuhyun lirih agar tak terdengar suara rintihannya. Pergelangan kakinya begitu terasa sakit ketika ia coba langkahkan.

"Sepertinya tidak ya.. Sini biar ku gendong." tawar Siwon.

"Yakkk disini ada suaminya pabbo, kenapa kau yang menggendongnya? Kajja Yunnie angkat istrimu." Heechul merasa kesal dengan tingkah kedua anaknya yang seolah buta siapa istri mereka.

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Siwon harus membiarkan babynya digendong oleh Yunho di punggungnya, Kyuhyun melirik Jaejoong sekilas manatapnya seolah berkata 'mianhae' dan hanya di balas oleh anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

Siwon hanya bisa iri melihat sang kakak mengangkat babynya. Namun bagaimana lagi, ia harus menahan perasaannya hingga waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya pada keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

**YunKyu room..**

"Duduklah akan aku ambilkan air hangat untuk mengompres lukamu." Ucap Yunho sambil mendudukan Kyuhyun di sofa kamarnya

"Tidak perlu, kakiku sudah agak baikan?"

"Sudahlah jangan berbohong, aku tahu kau kesakitan. Apa perlu ku panggilkan Siwon untuk memijat kakimu?"

"Tidak perlu! lukaku tidak separah itu !" Kyuhyun memang tak mau merepotkan Siwon, karena akan sangat berbahaya jika para orang tua tahu jika mereka ada dalam satu kamar.

.

.

.

**WonJae Room..**

"Kau mandilah duluan hyung, aku mau melihat Kyuhyun dulu." pamit Siwon pada Jaejoong.

"Ne!" jawab Jaejoong dan melangkah mengambil handuk dan melenggang ke kamar mandi.

Whussss

Jaejoong merasakan jika kulitnya seperti diterpa angin. Namun itu mustahil, kini ia berada di dalam kamar mandi dan tak ada celah sedikitpun di dalamnya, entah dari mana datangnya hembusan angin tersebut.

Kriettt

Jaejoong mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, namun apa benar itu ulah Siwon.

"Won, kaukah itu?" tak ada sahutan dari luar, bukankah Siwon pergi melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, jelas-jelas Jaejoong melihatnya sendiri Siwon keluar dari kamar ini.

Tap tap tap

Kini Jaejoong mendengar suara langkah kaki, Jaejoong tak begitu menghiraukannya, mungkin benar jika itu Siwon.

'mungkin dia lupa dan meninggalkan sesuatu kali.' Batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Kini ia sudah melucuti semua pakaiannya, ia hidupkan shower yang berada di atasnya dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sabun.

DEG

Tiba-tiba lampu kamar mandinya mati seketika. Oh, ayolah ini sedang tidak mati lampu bukan, karena Jaejoong masih melihat sinar dari celah pintunya.

"Ok, ini sama sekali tidak lucu Choi Siwon." geram Jaejoong karena ritual mandinya di ganggu.

Lhappp

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala kembali, dan itu membuat Jaejoong lega, maka ia mempercepat acara mandinya karena ia tak tahan jika terus di goda seperti tadi.

"na na na~" Jaejoong berdendang sambil memakai _bathrobe_ dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang tadi ia bawa, ada perasaan aneh ketika memasuki kamar mandi. Namun Jaejoong mencoba untuk tetap berpikir positif, maka untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya ia hanya bisa mencoba bernyanyi agar tubuhnya tidak tegang.

Jaejoong yang sudah selesai memakai _Bathrobe_ dan melilitkan handuk di kepalanya, segera meraih kenop pintu kamar mandinya, yang ia inginkan hanya bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar mandi ini.

Ceklek ceklek

Dan kini kesabaran Jaejoong kembali di uji, pintu kamar mandinya tidak bisa terbuka.

"Siwon buka pintunya. Jangan sampai kau membuatku marah." Teriak Jaejoong, kini ia sudah benar-benar kesal setengah mati. Dan ia akan membuat perhitungan pada siapapun yang mengerjainya kini.

"Tungguh setahuku pintu ini berengsel kedalam, jadi untuk membukanya aku harus menariknya. Dan setahuku kenop pintu ini hanya bisa dikunci dari dalam. Jadi tidak mungkin jika Siwon menahan pintu ini dengan sesuatu, kecuali jika kini ia menarik kenopnya. Tapi…"

Ceklek ceklek ceklek

Ok, kini Jaejoong mulai merasa aneh, bulu kudunya tiba-tiba berdiri, dan kenop pintu tersebut sama sekali masih bisa ia gerakan, pengait dipintu juga sudah ia lepas, namun kenapa ketika Jaejoong ingin menarik pintu ini untuk di buka, seakan tidak bisa.

(Kan pintu kamar mandi yang biasanya kenopnya bulat itu, dan untuk membukanya kita memutarnya ke kiri or ke kanan, bisa bayangin ngga? Semoga bisa ^^)

"Siwon apa kau ada diluar? Hei buka pintunya, aku sudah selesai."

Whussss

Tak ada sahutan dari luar, yang ada hanya hembusan anginlah yang menjawab perkataan Jaejoong.

'Ok, ini tidak lucu, tidak mungkin ada hantu dan sejenisnya. Halloww ini zaman modern, para hantu sudah beristirahat tenang di alamnya.'Batin Jaejoong.

Dan kini Jaejoong hanya bisa bergumam dalam hati sambil setengah mengumpat, hampir 15 menit ia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi namun pintunya sama sekali tidak bisa ia buka.

"Boo kau dimana? Kajja kita akan makan malam bersama." Mendengar suara tersebut, sekuat tenaga akhirnya Jaejoong berteriak memanggil kekasihnya.

"Yunnie, aku ada di kamar mandi, cepat bukakan pintunya untukku?" mendengar suara tersebut, Yunho segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi dan sedikit bingung juga dengan permintaan Jaejoong.

"Boo kau ada di dalam?"

"Ne cepat buka pintunya, dorong dari tempatmu karena aku tak bisa menariknya jika dari sini." Jelas Jaejoong.

Brakkk

Akhirnya pintu tersebut bisa terbuka dan Jaejoong berhasil keluar dari sana.

"Untunglah ada kau, mana dongsaengmu yang brengs*** itu, beraninya dia mengerjaiku." geram Jaejoong.

"Maksudmu Siwon? Dia ada dikamarku, sedang bersama Kyuhyun, bahkan dia juga sudah menumpang mandi disana. Tinggal kau lah yang belum keluar kamar, makanya aku kemari untuk mengajakmu, karena acara makan malamnya akan segera dimulai."

DEG

"Ap-apa maksudmu Yun? Bukankah suara pintu yang terbuka dan langkah kaki tadi itu adalah Siwon. Dia bahkan mematikan lampu kamar mandiku."

"Hei, kau bicara apa Boo, Siwon sama sekali tak beranjak dari sisi Kyuhyun sejak tadi, bahkan aku saksinya."

"Lalu tadi itu.." lirih Jaejoong dan bisa dirasakan jika kini bulu kudunya kembali berdiri.

**TBC**

* * *

Anehkah ceritanya? Mianhae #bow

Chapter ini lebih dari 5.000 words! OMO! Terlalu panjangkah? Semoga tidak bosan. Jika ada kesalahan nama, tempat dsb. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan ini diambil dari pengalaman pribadi sendiri! T_T so scary! LOL XD

Thank's atas reviewnya, semoga Chapter ini tidak mengecewakan dan silahkan memberikan kritik dan saran untuk memperbaiki FF ini.

Gansamhamnida #bow


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Chast : Cho Kyuhyun, ****Choi Siwon, ****Jung Yunho (Choi Yunho)****and Kim Jaejoong**

**Other****: Kim Heechul (Choi Heechul), Tan Hanggeng (Choi Hanggeng), Park Jung So (Cho Leeteuk), and ****Kim Young Won (Cho Kangin)**

**Pair : WonKyu/YunKyu, YunJae/WonJae, HanChul, and KangTeuk.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Humor,**

**Warning : BL, OCC, TYPO(es), GJ,****Freak, Boring etc.**

**If You DON'T LIKE this Just DON'T READ it.**

* * *

**The X Love**

**Chapter 6 :**** The Secret**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudahlah Boo, kajja ganti bajumu dan kita segera kesana, _eomma_ dan _appa_ sudah menunggu." Yunho membelai rambut Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya.

"Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan kemana-mana sebelum aku selesai." Jawab Jaejoong dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yunho. 10 menit Yunho menuggu, akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke restauran hotel mereka menginap.

Setelah kepergian Yunho dan Jaejoong, nampak seseorang telah keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Duakk

"Aohh _Shit,_ gara-gara mereka aku terpaksa bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur." Ucap orang tersebut sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berhasil mencium alas ranjang tempat tidur Siwon dan Jaejoong.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar. Namun apa yang harus aku katakan pada Teuki setelah ini?" sesal orang tersebut setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak ! Aku tidak boleh gegabah. Aku harus benar-benar mencari sesuatu yang lebih konkrit sebelum menceritakan ini semua kepada mereka." Monolog orang tersebut, dan kemudian beranjak pergi menyusul anggota keluarganya yang mungkin kini sudah berkumpul di meja makan.

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Ah, tepat sekali tak ada orang, lebih baik aku mencari sesuatu disini. Aku harus membuktikan jika dugaanku salah." Ucap seorang yeoja yang kini melangkah ke sekeliling kamar yang diketahui sebagai kamar anaknya sendiri. Ia membuka sebuah lemari hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras._

_Krieett_

_Karena tak berhasil menemukan apapun, Yeoja tersebut menutupnya dengan hati-hati supaya tidak menimbulkan bunyi lagi._

_Yeoja tersebut menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara gemericik air. Tepat ketika yeoja tersebut berada di depan pintu kamar mandi tersebut, bunyi kenop pintu menginterupsi langkahnya. Karena panik, dengan cepat ia mengambil syal yang bertengger di lehernya, melilitkan syal tersebut pada kenop pintu dan menariknya. Yeoja tersebut tahu jika pintu tersebut akan terbuka. Akhirnya yeoja tersebut saling tarik menarik pintu kamar mandi yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang namja._

_Yeoja itu tahu jika kekuatannya tidak akan seimbang dengan namja tersebut. Maka ia harus mencari cara lain agar memberikan waktu untuk bersembunyi. Beruntung tepat di sampingnya terdapat saklar lampu yang menurutnya lampu tersebut terhubung ke kamar mandi. Dengan cepat ia menekan saklar lampu tersebut._

_Lhapp_

_Dugaannya benar, kini pintunya sudah tak terasa ditarik. Yeoja tersebut segera menyalakan saklar lampunya kembali setelah si namja yang berada di kamar mandi tak bertingkah. Dan dengan cepat ia berlari untuk bersembunyi._

**FLASH BACK OFF **

.

.

.

"Kau dari mana saja chagi?" ucap Hanggeng pada istrinya yang datang ke meja makan dengan muka tertekuk.

"Kau selalu saja datang terlambat _eomma_ !" ucap Siwon menambahkan.

"Aku hanya mengambil barangku yang tertinggal di kamar." Ucap Heechul dan segera beranjak ke kursi yang sudah ditarik oleh Hanggeng dan mempersilahkan istrinya untuk duduk.

"Gomawo Hannie!" Heechul tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah Hanggeng. Begitu pula Hanggeng yang kini mengikutinya.

Akhirnya mereka makan malam tanpa candaan ataupun obrolan sedikitpun. Mengingat jika _The Queen of Conversation_ kini hanya terdiam dan menatap makanannya dengan tidak nafsu.

"Emm, Baby kenapa kau tadi menelfon _eomma_?" Akhirnya Leeteukpun mengakhiri keheningan di meja makan tersebut.

"Aku tidak menelfon eomma." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Tapi kau tadi siang menelfon eomma berkali-kali baby. Waktu kita dipantai Kuta."

"Tapi beneran eomma, tadi Kyunie tidak menelfon eomma. Ponsel Kyunie saja aku titipkan pada Jae hyung. Iya kan hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Jaejoong untuk memastikan sang _eomma_.

"Ah, mungkin eomma yang salah lihat namanya." Akhirnya Leeteuk mengakhir perdebatan yang canggung ini. Pasangan HanChul masih terdiam. Namun sesekali Hanggeng akan berbicara pada Kangin. Siwon juga sesekali berdebat dengan hyungnya. Sementara Heechul hanya diam dan mulai memakan makanannya.

"Kau kenapa Chulli?" Tanya Hanggeng yang khawatir. Maka semua pasang mata kini melihat ke arah Heechul yang bersikap tidak seperti biasanya.

"Apa ada yang kalian sembunyikan dari eomma ?" Heechul tak menjawab pertanyaan Hanggeng, namun melayangkan pertanyaan pada kedua anaknya. Terbukti jika kini matanya terpusat pada posisi kedua anaknya duduk.

Yunho yang mengerti arah pertanyaan tersebut, segera menjawab sang _eomma_.

"Apa maksud eomma?"

"Jujurlah pada eomma. Mungkin eomma tidak akan marah jika kalian jujur sekarang."

"Apa yang kau katakan Chulli." Sahut Hanggeng.

"Memang apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami." Kini Leeteuk yang mengerti maksud Heechul berusaha bertanya pada anaknya sendiri.

"Ti-tidak! tidak ada yang kami sembunyikan." Ucap Yunho sambil melirik Siwon, Kyuhyun dan juga Jaejoong.

"I-iya Yunho-ssi benar." Timpal Jaejoong.

Sementara Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa saling menatap dengan suasana _absurd_ kini.

'Apa eomma sudah tahu?' begitu arti dari tatapan Siwon dan hanya dijawab dengan angkatan bahu oleh Kyuhyun yang bertanda ia juga tak tahu.

.

.

.

"Ok anak-anak. Jaga diri kalian masing-masing." Ucap Hanggeng sambil menenteng kopernya.

"Kenapa kalian cepat sekali kalian pulang?" Kini Siwon mulai angkat bicara.

"Kami ada perlu bisnis _son_, jadi Appa harus segera pulang ini sangat penting. Appa Cho juga. Masalah ini mengenai perusahaan kita berdua yang akan menjalin kerja sama." Jelas Hanggeng. Kini mereka semua berada di bandara, mengantar kepergian para Appa dan Eomma bertolak ke Korea.

"Eomma!" panggil Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk. Seakan bisa menjawab arti dari panggilan tersebut, Leeteuk tersenyum dan memeluk anaknya.

"Tak mungkin kan eomma membiarkan appa sendirian di Korea. Siapa nanti yang akan mengurus _appa_ disana? Kau baik-baik ne disini. Nikmati liburanmu ok." Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Leeteuk.

"Dan jangan lupa, setelah pulang nanti bawa hadiah untuk eomma. Kau harus sudah positif hamil ketika pulang nanti." Bisik Leeteuk.

Sontak Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya memerah. Ia baru ingat jika nenek moyangnya yang namja dulu bisa mengandung. Apa Kyuhyun juga bisa?

"Jaga Kyunie baik-baik ne!" ucap Kangin menepuk bahu Yunho. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kangin.

Heechul masih terdiam membisu, ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Namun itu pasti sudah diketahui oleh para anaknya jika senyum itu palsu. Karena memang Heechul itu _type_ orang yang frontal dan tak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya.

WonKyu dan YunJae akhirnya melambaikan tangan melihat para orang tua yang sudah memasuki _gate_ penyerahan tiket. Dan kembali menikmati liburan di Bali tanpa adanya gangguan sama sekali.

"Yeoboseo! Aku Heechul, aku harap tugas yang sudah kuberikan kepadamu segera kau lakukan. Dan ingat jangan sampai ketahuan."

Pippp

Heechul segera menutup sambungan teleponnya setelah mendengar suara Hanggeng yang menghampirinya.

"Kajja chagi kita masuk."

"Ne!"

.

.

.

"Yeyy! Akhirnya kita bersenang-senang tanpa gangguan orang tua kita!" teriak Siwon penuh kegembiraan.

"Ne hyung, jadi kita tak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini kita akan kemana Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong yang memeluk mesra Yunho.

"Bagaimana kalau ke _Bedugul_? Kulihat di internet kemarin pemandangannya begitu indah disana, terdapat banyak Pura tempat agama Hindu sembayang." Jawab Yunho.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kita berpencar ok." Timpal Siwon. Dan mereka semua menjawabnya dengan kompak.

"YA !" teriak Kyuhyun, Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan. Akhirnya mereka menuju ke tempat yang dituju masing-masing. Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun ke Tanjung Benoa, dengan menyewa _Jetski_ mereka mengunjungi pulau penyu, dimana penangkaran penyu yang sudah berumur puluhan tahun hidup disana.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang asyik ber-_selca_ ria di depan Pura yang begitu indah, serta sesekali mereka juga berfoto dengan penduduk lokal untuk disimpan sebagai kenang-kenangan nantinya. Bukankah acara _honey moon_ mereka kini sungguh menyenangkan?.

.

.

.

"Kyu peganglah yang kuat." Ucap Siwon, mau tidak mau akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeratkan tangannya di perut Siwon. Begitu Siwon mulai menjalankan _Jetzki_-nya Kyuhyun langsung tersentak, dan ia semakin mempererat genggamannya. Sesekali tangan kiri Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengendalikan kecepatan _Jetzski_ yang dikendarainya.

Siwon membantu Kyuhyun turun dari _jetzski_ dan melangkah bersama menuju pulau penyu, disana mereka melakukan _selca_ sersama beberapa penyu yang berusia puluhan tahun, berfoto dengan ular phyton sepanjang 3 meter, serta hewan-hewan lainnya. Mereka berdua sangat bersemangat sekali hari ini.

.

.

.

Ketika di Hotel pun mereka berdua tidur dengan pasangan _real_ masing-masing. Siwon akan selalu memeluk babynya ketika tidur, menyiapkan sarapan ketika ia malas makan diluar serta mengajaknya mengunjungi pura yang ada di Bali. Namun hari ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya, Kyuhyun terlihat nampak kurang sehat, padahal sudah hampir seminggu mereka liburan dan besok saatnya untuk mereka pulang.

"Baby kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Siwon yang khawatir melihat wajah babynya nampak lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Kini mereka duduk dimeja makan. Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun hanya memandang makanannya tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun merasa bingung.

"Baby, apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Siwon lagi, karena Kyuhyun hanya diam sejak tadi. Dan kini Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Baby jebal, jangan buat Hyung khawatir setengah mati terhadapmu."

"Aku hanya merasa tak enak badan hyung. Mungkin aku kelelahan." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya. Mendengar itu, Siwon semakin khawatir. Ia menyuapkan sesendok nasi kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu hyung akan menyuapimu, Say 'Ahhhh' …" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Siwon yang begitu perhatian padanya, mau tak mau Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun juga tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, rasanya ia sama sekali tak bernafsu untuk makan. Dan badannya terasa begitu lelah semua.

"Hyung, nanti siang kita ke _Barong_ _Dance_ lagi ya? Aku mau berfoto berdua dengan _barong_." Ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela ia mengunyah makanannya.

"Memangnya kau mau apa baby? Kau tahu kan jika kita besok sudah harus pulang ke Korea, Hyung tak mau kau lelah dan _drop_ dalam perjalanan." Ucap Siwon dengan nada selembut mungkin, kini Kyuhyun hanya bisa mem 'pout' kan bibir _plump_-nya karena Siwon tak mau menuruti permintaannya.

"Ayo ahhh~!" ucap Siwon membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya agar Kyuhyun memakan nasi yang disuapkan olehnya.

Plukk

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, hingga membuat nasi dalam sendok tersebut jatuh akibat ulahnya.

Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas –pasrah- melihat babynya yang dalam mode ngambek(?) seperti ini, mau tak mau Siwon harus menuruti permintaannya. Jika tidak bisa dipastikan Siwon akan puasa selama sebulan tidak bisa mengecup bibir _kissable_ milik babynya.

"Baby ayo ahhh~ ?" ucap Siwon lagi setelah menyendokan sesuap nasi pada Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun yang kesal pada Siwon, sama sekali tak mau membuka mulutnya.

"Baby jika kau tak makan kau bisa sakit!" Siwon tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, padahal Kyuhyun hanya memakan beberapa suap saja tadi.

"Aku tak mau makan jika hyung tak mau mengantarku kesana."

'Aneh!' batin Siwon. Namun akhirnya tak ada cara lain selain menuruti keinginan baby-nya. Padahal Siwon takut babynya akan kelelahan dalam perjalanan pulang besok.

"Ne, ne baiklah!"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, duduk di teras bangku panjang paling depan sendiri. Menyaksikan adegan peperangan antara _Rangga_ dan _Barong_. Kyuhyun nampak antusias sekali. Padahal ketika pertama kali melihatnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berminat.

Pertunjukan pun selesai, Kyuhyun ingin mengajak foto bersama, dan hanya berdua dengan _Barong_. Siwon hanya menuruti setiap kemauan Kyuhyun. Maka ia mengambil ponsel disakunya dan memfoto Kyuhyun yang –lagi dan lagi – menyentuh taring barong dan menyilangkan hiruf V di tangan kanannnya.

Klik

Siwon tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang nampak imut di foto tersebut, dengan cepat Siwon merubah _wallpaper_ ponselnya menjadi foto Kyuhyun bersama Barong.

"Bagaimana hyung? Apa hasilnya bagus?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Ne lihatlah, kau nampak imut baby." Kyuhyun hanya bisa merona mendengar ucapan Siwon. Dan setelah ini mereka melanjutkan acara liburan hari terakhir di pulau Dewata tersebut.

Pasangan YunJae pun tak kalah romantisnya dari Wonkyu, mereka Sibuk berburu souvenir untuk oleh-oleh kerabat dan teman dekat mereka. Jaejoong sangat antusias memilih souvenir untuk neneknya.

"Ada apa Boo?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang mematung melihat gantungan kunci yang terbuat dari kerang tersebut.

"Aku mengingat mereka Yun!" jawab Jaejoong lirih. Ia masih ingat sebelum orang tuanya pergi untuk selama-lamanya karena kecelakaan, ia pernah mendapat hadiah gantungan kunci yang sama persis dengan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang dari Mexico ketika Ayahnya ada perjalanan bisnis kesana. Namun mirisnya ketika sampai di Korea, Appa serta Eomma Jaejoong yang menaiki sebuah Taxi yang akan membawa mereka pulang ke rumah, tiba-tiba saja ban mobil Taxi tersebut meletus hingga membuatnya oleng dan menabrak pagar pembatas jalan raya.

Kejadian itu sudah hampir 7 tahun berlalu, namun Jaejoong masih begitu ingat karena dari kecelakaan tersebut Jaejoong menemukan sebuah bingkisan berwarna biru muda yang tertuliskan namanya tepat diatas kotak tersebut.

Setelah diidentifikasi kotak tersebut merupakan salah satu barang yang ada dalam tumpukan barang milik korban kecelakaan. Semenjak itulah Jaejoong begitu menyukai laut, karena hadiah terakhir pemberian orang tuanya adalah gantungan yang terbuat dari _biota_ laut. Beruntung Jaejoong masih mempunyai seorang nenek yang sangat tegar, hingga mampu membuat Jaejoong bisa setegar ini. Dan beruntung juga orang tuanya yang mempunyai asuransi pendidikan serta asuransi kematian hingga ia bisa melanjutkan Study-nya ke jenjang S1.

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih lagi. Aku selalu disampingmu." Ucap Yunho yang kini memeluk Jaejoong. Karena ketegaran inilah, yang membuat Yunho selalu terjerumus ke jurang yang bernama 'cinta'. Ia begitu mengagumi sikap Jaejoong sejak ia pertama kali bertemu.

"Ne, aku tahu !" jawab Jaejoong lirih, ia membalas pelukan Yunho dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia hiraukan tatapan para pengunjung lainnya. Ia hanya ingin merasakan kenyamanan yang begitu memabukan baginya.

.

.

.

"Baby, kau sudah siap?" ucap Siwon setelah membereskan barang bawaannya sendiri serta barang-barang milik babynya.

Hari ini mereka akan pulang ke Korea. Siwon memilih perjalanan pagi agar bisa lebih cepat tiba di Korea dan langsung beristirahat setelahnya.

"Baby?" panggil Siwon lagi, karena tak medengar sahutan dari Kyuhyun. Siwon melangkah ke setiap sudut apartemen, namun tak juga berhasil menemukan Kyuhyun. Siwon hampir akan mencari Kyuhyun ke luar apartemen sebelum telinganya mendengar sesuatu dari kamar mandi.

"Baby! kau didalam? Apa kau sudah selesai?" karena tak mendapat respon dari dalam Siwon mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata tidak dikunci tersebut.

"Baby kau tak apa?" ucap Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun menunduk di depan cermin wastafel kamar mandi. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Aku tak apa hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

"Lebih baik kita pulang besok saja baby!" Kyuhyun segera menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak mau menunda kepulangannya, karena ia sudah sangat merindukan kampung halamannya. Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat _his_ _baby_ yang begitu keras kepala.

.

.

.

Yunho, Jaejoong, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah menaiki pesawat. Pesawat mereka sudah _take_ _off_ sejak 10 menit tadi, Siwon yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun begitu khawatir karena melihat Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat. Siwon tak sempat memeriksakan Kyuhyun tadi karena jadwal keberangkatan yang begitu dekat. Dan disinilah Siwon sekarang yang terus menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan tak pernah melepas wajah babykyu-nya yang nampak tak seperti biasanya.

"Kau mau kemana baby!" ucap Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun terburu-buru beranjak dari kursinya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Kyuhyun segera berlari kecil menuju ke toilet, Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan sejak tadi, perutnya terasa begitu mual.

Brakk

Kyuhyun menutup pintu toilet dengan keras, sementara Siwon yang mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang hanya bisa menunggu Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari toilet.

"Baby, kau tak apa? Baby jawab hyung!" teriak Siwon yang tak dijawab oleh Kyuhyun. Siwon merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terhadap babynya. Dan Siwon semakin panik setelah mendengar sesuatu yang sepertinya terjatuh dari tolet.

Karena pintunya yang dikunci, dengan terpaksa Siwon meminta kunci cadangan pada salah satu pramugari.

"Cepat noona, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada babykyu!" panik Siwon, pramugari tersebut juga tak kalah panik, dengan gemetaran ia memilah salah satu kunci yang cocok dan setelah pintu toilet berhasil terbuka Siwon dengan segera memasuki toilet tersebut.

Brakkk

"BABY!" teriak Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi. Dengan cepat Siwon mengangkat Kyuhyun ala bridal dan mengikuti pramugari yang menyarankan untuk dibawa ke ruang khusus peristirahatan para karyawan.

"Aku mohon, tolong babykyu, cari dokter, cepat!" Siwon begitu panik hingga membentak salah satu pramugari yang berada di dekatnya. Pramugari tersebut akhirnya mengumumkan pada seluruh penumpang yang berprofesi sebagai dokter untuk segera menuju ruang peristirahatan para pegawai. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sempat bertanya pada salah sati pramugari yang melewatinya begitu terkejut ketika mendengar jika ada seseorang yang pingsan dan membutuhkan seorang dokter untuk diperiksa adalah Kyuhyun. Akhirnya YunJae pun menuju ruangan Kyuhyun dirawat.

Beruntung ada salah satu dokter yang kebetulan menumpangi pesawat yang sama. Dokter tersebut memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun, setelah beberapa menit Siwon, Yunho dan Jaejoong menunggu, Dokter tersebut menghampiri mereka.

"Siapa suami dari namja manis tersebut?" Tanya dokter tersebut.

Siwon dan Yunho saling memandang, mereka berpikir sejenak, bukankah Yunho adalah suami sah Kyuhyun, tapi disini mereka bertukar tempat bukan? Akhirnya Yunho mengangguk, Siwon pun tersenyum.

"Saya dok!" jawab Siwon, ia semakin bingung begitu melihat dokter yang tidak diketahui namanya tersebut tersenyum.

"Selamat, istri anda hamil !"

DEG

Siwon, Yunho dan Jaejoong membatu. Apa ini sebuah karma atau sebuah anugerah? Siwon tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa nantinya. Ia begitu senang karena Kyuhyun hamil anaknya, namun disisi lain Yunho adalah suami sah babynya. Lalu bagaimana reaksi para orang tua nanti, dan bagaimana pula Siwon harus menjelaskannya.

"Chukke!" ucap Jaejoong memberi selamat.

"Tenang kita semua harus menjelaskannya nanti, mungkin sampai disini saja sandiwara kita. Dan jangan takut kami selalu berada di dekatmu!" ucap Yunho yang mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh adiknya tersebut.

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan membelai surai coklat Kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa sayang.

.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di korea. Siwon sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun setelah beberapa jam lalu terbangun. Betapa bahagianya Kyuhyun mendapat kabar tersebut, namun Kyuhyun teramat sangat takut bagaimana ia menghadapi eomma dan juga appa-nya nanti sesampainya dirumah.

Siwon menyakinkan Kyuhyun, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Mereka semua menuju rumah yang ditempati berempat. Dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka berempat sibuk akan pikirannya masing-masing. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 18.00 KTS, dan mereka sudah cukup lelah secara fisik maupun mental, maka mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

Siwon yang membuka pintu rumah mereka dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya, menjaga Kyuhyun jika kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan dibelakang mereka sambil membawa koper miliknya sendiri dan juga milik Wonkyu. Mereka tak mungkin menyuruh Siwon dan Kyuhyun membawanya karena Siwon sedang memapah Kyuhyun sekarang.

Ceklek

Betapa terkejutnya Siwon melihat eomma-nya berdecak pinggang di depan pintu. Kangin, Leeteuk dan Hanggeng juga berada disana, namun mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu, menatap tajam Siwon, Kyuhyun, Yunho dan Jaejoong.

WonKyu dan YunJae semakin bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, mereka melihat kilatan kemarahan pada mata Heechul, dan Leeteuk yang sudah menitihkan air mata dipelukan Kangin.

"Eomma!" ucap Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Siwon. Sementara YunJae yang berdiri dibekalang Siwon, hanya bisa membeku menatap wajah menyeramkan eomma-nya.

Heechul melirik tangan Siwon yang mengenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun, kilatan kemarahan serta kekesalan sudah mencapai puncak ubun-ubunnya. Dan..

Plakkk

Heechul menampar Siwon dengan sangat keras hingga nampak darah keluar dari sudut bibir Siwon.

Srekkk

Heechul melemparkan beberapa lembar foto yang sudah agak diremasnya tadi ke depan muka Siwon. Foto-foto tersebut jatuh berserakan di lantai, dan mata Siwon terbelalak melihat salah satu foto yang sedang memperlihatkan dirinya yang sedang berciuman dengan Kyuhyun saat di pulau penyu.

"Apa maksud semua ini Choi Siwon!" ucap Heechul menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

**TBC**

* * *

Chapter ini sudah terlihat konfliknya. Lalu apa yang dilakukan Heechul setelah mengetahuinya? Do u still wanna read this FF? or curious about the next chapter? ^^ 

**Lady Ze** : Iya, kemana-mana ada bau dupa. Namun itulah keunikan dari Bali. Mistis namun indah, dan juga menyenangkan XD

**miszshanty05** : Shipp. Ini sudah dilanjut ^^

**WonKyuPet** : Ne kajja kesana XD *promosi* NC? BabyKyu lagi ngehukum Won jadi mereka hiatus nggak NC-an dulu. #tenddan Won.

**joanbabykyu** : Kalo Heechul memang orangnya blak-blakan. XD. Di chapter ini sudah ketauan mereka. Eothokhae? *plakk malah tanya* XD

**GaemGyu92** : Siapa lagi jika bukan dia XD *lirikLadyHee* / *deathlare from Heechul*

**ermagyu** : whaaaa *teriak pakai toa* chukkeee, tebakan chingu benar. Silahkan membawa Ny. Choi sebagai hadiahnya. XD

**sellinandrew** : Sebenarnya itu nggak horror Chingu. Ketahuan kan siapa pelakunya? XD

**lee minji elf** : Ne ini sudah dilanjut.^^

**vira** : Kyaaa. Chingu bener banget. Mudah ketebak ya ceritanya XD.

**meotmeot** : beneran nggak mau nie? Meski gratis sekalipun? XD

**FiWonKyu0201** : Sebenarnya ini nggak horror. Psyco? Bukan psyco lebih taptnya yadongers. #lirik Chullie XD

Gamsahamnida. Semoga Chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. #bow


	7. Chapter 7

**Main Chast : Cho Kyuhyun, ****Choi Siwon, ****Jung Yunho (Choi Yunho)****and Kim Jaejoong**

**Other****: Kim Heechul (Choi Heechul), Tan Hanggeng (Choi Hanggeng), Park Jung So (Cho Leeteuk), and ****Kim Young Won (Cho Kangin)**

**Pair : WonKyu/YunKyu, YunJae/WonJae, HanChul, and KangTeuk.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Humor,**

**Warning : BL, OCC, TYPO(es), GJ,****Freak, Boring etc.**

**If You DON'T LIKE this Just DON'T READ it.**

* * *

**The X Love**

**Chapter 7 :**** Go Away**

**.**

**.**

Sejak para orang tua mengetahui jika anaknya sedang bersandiwara di hadapan mereka selama ini, Heechul memutuskan untuk sementara waktu mereka dipisahkan terlebih dahulu. Ia begitu marah, bukan karena ia tidak menyukai pasangan mereka masing-masing, namun karena mereka tak mau jujur dalam berbicara. Jika saja ada salah satu yang jujur waktu itu, mungkin ini tak akan terjadi hingga sejauh ini.

Kyuhyun terpaksa harus kembali kerumah orang tuanya, begitu pula dengan Jaejoong yang harus tinggal dengan neneknya lagi. Heechul terpaksa melakukan ini semua untuk memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah ini, bagaimanapun juga para relasi serta kerabat dekatnya menyaksikan pernikahan anaknya yang berlangsung tertutup tersebut. Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan jika para penerus perusahaan Choi selingkuh dengan istri saudara sendiri, atau bisa dibilang bertukar istri? sungguh itu bisa mencoreng nama baik keluarga.

Kyuhyun berkali-kali minta maaf pada orang tuanya, Leeteuk dan Kangin mengerti, bagaimanapun Leeteuk dan Kangin juga terlibat dalam percintaan anaknya kini. Seandainya Leeteuk dan Kangin tak memaksa menjodohkannya serta menikahkannya secara mendadak, dan memberi kesempatan anaknya untuk memilih orang yang disukainya mungkin ini semua tak akan terjadi.

Jaejoong yang khawatir dengan keadaan Yunho, berulang kali menghubunginya. Namun sama sekali tak berhasil, ia hanya ingin membagi beban yang ditanggung kedua pangeran Choi tersebut, bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong merupakan salah satu 'pemeran utama' dalam drama ini.

Siwon dan Yunho sekarang menjalani kesehariannya seperti mayat hidup. Mereka sangat tidak bersemangat, apalagi _eomma_-nya menyita alat komunikasi serta menyuruh orang untuk mengikuti mereka. Sungguh itu membuat Siwon dan Yunho seperti terkekang hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas. Mungkin yang paling terkena dampaknya kini adalah Siwon. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan babykyu-nya, apalagi sekarang ia telah mengandung anaknya. Ia yakin Kyuhyun belum menceritakan kehamilannya pada kedua orang tuanya. Karena Siwon sangat tahu seperti apa sifat Kyuhyun itu.

Siwon sering membaca tentang buku-buku ibu hamil, bagaimanapun juga ia akan menjadi seorang ayah nantinya. Dan ia tak mau menjadi seorang ayah yang gagal menjaga istrinya. Perasaan Siwon semakin buruk begitu membaca bahwa orang yang telah mengandung tidak boleh terlalu lelah fisik maupun mental karena itu sangat membahayakan bagi janin maupun sang ibu. Maka dari itu Siwon berencana untuk mengunjungi Kyuhyun secara diam-diam.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan ini pada mereka Chulli?" ucap Hanggeng sambil memeluk sang istri yang terdiam memandang keluar jendela kamarnya.

"Entalah Hannie, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku begitu kesal pada mereka yang tidak jujur kepadaku. Ak-aku ini ibunya Han, bukan orang lain. Hikss.." Hanggeng membiarkan istrinya mengeluarkan setiap penat dalam hatinya, mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa merasa lebih baik.

"Ssstt, tenanglah. Mungkin mereka punya alasan khusus _Chagi_." Hanggeng mengusap punggung sang istri yang kini terisak dalam dekapannya.

"Kau tahu, kisah cinta kita juga tak jauh berbeda dari anak kita. Seharusnya kita bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan anak kita saat ini."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga Cho dan teman bisnismu yang sudah menyaksikan pernikahan mereka."

"Kita akan membicarakan ini dengan keluarga Cho, aku yakin mereka juga akan berpikiran sama dengan kita. Karena aku sudah lama mengenal mereka. Dan untuk relasi bisnisku, kau tidak usah khawatir. Karena yang terlebih penting sekarang adalah kebahagian anak kita, bukan orang lain."

Heechul semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang suami, betapa beruntungnya ia mendapatkan suami yang sesabar dan sebaik Choi Hanggeng. Ia sungguh tak menyesal memperjuangkan cintanya bersama Hanggeng disaat orang tuanya dulu ingin menjodohkanya dengan orang lain.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang berkepribadian ceria dan tidak bisa diam dirumah, kini ia hanya melamun setiap harinya. Leeteuk berusaha menghibur anaknya namun itu semua tidak berhasil. Kyuhyun bahkan belum menceritakan tentang kehamilannya pada Leeteuk. Sementara Leeteuk semakin khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat setiap hari, dan seperti pagi ini, Leeteuk mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang mual dikamar mandi ketika hendak mengantarkan sarapan untuk anaknya.

_"Chagi_ kau tak apa-apa?" ucap Leeteuk khawatir dan hanya dijawab anggukan lemah oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlihat pucat _chagi,_ tunggulah disini _eomma_ akan memanggilkan dokter Kim kesini." Ucap Leeteuk dan hendak melangkah pergi.

Namun baru beberapa langkah tangannya sudah digenggam oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja _eomma_." Ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

"Ta-tapi.."

"_Eomma_, tidak percaya padaku ?"

"Hnn~ baiklah _eomma_ percaya padamu. Namun jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu. Jangan lupa beritahu _eomma_ baby."

Dan akhirnya Leeteuk keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun untuk menyiapkan sarapan serta beberapa vitamin untuk babynya. Leeteuk masih yakin jika Kyuhyunnya dalam kondisi yang tak sehat.

Akhirnya keluarga Cho sarapan dengan suasana yang hening, tak ada celoteh serta gurauan ketika sarapan tersebut, karena si _trouble maker_ sedang tidak _mood _untuk mengeluarkan suara indah serta ke evil-annya.

"Baby minumlah vitamin ini agar kau bisa merasa lebih baik." Ucap Leeteuk menyodorkan beberapa pil pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan meminum vitamin tersebut setelah beberapa suap memasukan bubur ke dalam perutnya. Sungguh Kyuhyun tak berselera sama sekali. Namun karena kini ia tidak sendirian, masih ada 'sesuatu' yang hidup di dalam tubuhnya maka ia harus menjaga kesehatannya. Menunggu hingga masalah ini terselesaikan dan bisa kembali bersama Siwonnya.

Leeteuk dan Kangin sudah tidak tahan melihat anak semata wayangnya seperti mayat hidup. Maka malam ini Kangin dan Leeteuk memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Kangin sudah menghubungi Hanggeng dan Heechul untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

Mereka berempat sudah memutuskan untuk bertemu di restauran yang selalu mereka kunjungi dan menjadi langganan mereka. Heechul dan Hanggeng yang memang sudah memutuskan mengambil langkah selanjutnyapun segera menyetujui pertemuan tersebut.

Sementara disisi lain, Siwon memutuskan untuk membawa lari Kyuhyun malam ini. Sudah berbagai penjelasan serta alasan yang sudah Siwon utarakan, namun _eomma_ dan _appa_-nya seakan tuli dan tak mau mendengarnya. Maka ia rela meninggalkan semuanya. Asalkan ia bisa bersama dengan Kyuhyunnya. Membesarkan anak yang telah dikandung babynya dan hidup bahagia.

.

.

.

"Hyung, disini!" Ucap Kangin yang melihat besannya sudah memasuki restauran.

"Silahkan duduk." Leeteuk mempersilahkan pasangan HanChul untuk duduk di kursi di hadapan mereka.

"Aku mengajak kalian kemari untuk membahas masalah anak kita, aku sudah tak sanggup melihat _my little baby_kyu sedih seperti itu. Aku mohon _eonni_, biarlah mereka bahagia, biarlah mereka menentukan pasangannya sendiri. Sudah cukup kita memisahkan mereka seperti ini. Hiks.." Ucap Leeteuk panjang lebar hingga meloloskan sebuah isakan di akhir kata-katanya.

Kangin hanya bisa mengusap punggung istrinya untuk menenangkannya. Sementara Heechul juga merasa sedih melihat besannya seperti itu, apalagi ia juga seorang ibu, ia sangat mengerti akan perasaan Leeteuk. Mungkin ia salah karena telah memisahkan dua pasang manusia yang saling mencintai tersebut.

"Teuki sudahlah, aku kesini juga berpendapat sama sepertimu. _Mianhae_ karena tindakanku, Kyuhyun menjadi terluka. _Mianhae_." Ucap Heechul, sontak Leeteuk yang sejak tadi menundukan kepalanyapun akhirnya melihat kedua mata Heechul, mencari kebohongan pada sorot mata tersebut, namun Leeteuk tak menemukannya. Leeteukpun tersenyum.

"_Gomawo_!"

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita membicarakan bagaimana langkah kita selanjutnya." Ucap Hanggeng menyahuti ucapan Leeteuk.

"Mungkin kita harus melakukan acara '_rewedding'_ untuk anak-anak kita. Bagaimana ?" Kangin yang sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya mengambil suara.

"Ne, aku setuju. Aku tak memperdulikan apa kata orang lagi, karena yang terpenting sekarang ialah kebahagiaan anak kita." Ucap Heechul dan tersenyum ke arah Leeteuk dan mengenggam tangan Leeteuk yang sedari tadi berada di atas meja.

"Ne!" jawab Leetuk dan membalas senyuman Heechul.

Akhirnya para orang tuapun memutuskan untuk melaksanakan pernikahan ulang para anaknya, namun terlebih dahulu mereka harus mengurus perceraian anak mereka masing-masing. Bagaimanapun juga mereka menikah sah di atas hukum.

Ahirnya acara makan malam kedua keluarga tersebut berjalan dengan tenang, dan tentunya bahagia. Segala sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran para orang tua sudah diucapan hingga membuat mereka semua menghela nafas lega, karena satu masalah telah terselesaikan.

'Semoga belum terlambat.' Batin Heechul.

.

.

.

**Sementara di tempat lain…**

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Kyunie buka!"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara pintu balkon kamarnya diketukpun akhirnya mendekati jendela tersebut, ia begitu terkejut ketika menyibakan tirai jendela kamarnya dan menemukan Siwon yang berdiri di balkon kamarnya malam-malam begini.

"Hyung aku merindukanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah membuka pintu dan langsung berhambur ke pelukan Siwon.

"Hyung juga baby." Jawab Siwon sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kabar _uri_ _little baby_ disini heumm?" Siwon mengusap perut Kyuhyun yang masih datar tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung..!"

"Ne ne, _Hyung_ mau membawamu pergi. Hyung takut _eomma_ tidak bisa memaafkan _hyung baby_. Sementara _hyung_ tak bisa jauh darimu. Jika sehari saja tak melihat wajahmu bagaikan setahun _hyung_ berada di neraka baby." Ucap Siwon dan memeluk Kyuhyun lagi, seakan jika Siwon tak demikian Kyuhyun akan menjauh darinya.

"Ta-tapi _hyung_, ak-aku.."

"Baby apakah kau percaya padaku?" ucap Siwon memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Jadi untuk kali ini percayalah bada _hyung_, _chagi_. Dan _hyung_ tak akan mengecewakanmu."

Maka malam itupun Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Siwon. Ia berjanji akan kembali jika memungkinkan, karena yang Kyuhyun dan janinnya butuhkan kini hanyalah Siwon. Tak ada yang lain lagi.

Siwon memasukan beberapa baju Kyuhyun ke dalam tas ransel dan segera membawanya. Siwon tak membawa banyak baju, karena itu bisa dibelinya nanti. Sementara untuk keperluan lainnya, Siwon sudah menyiapkannya dari kemarin-kemarin.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon kabur melwati balkon kamar Kyuhyun, karena ia tak mungkin melewati pintu depan, ia takut jika para _maid_ yang sengaja dibayar _eomma_ Kyuhyun untuk merawatnya memergokinya kabur bersama Siwon.

Siwon yang tadinya memanjat ke balkon kamar Kyuhyun, memutuskan untuk turun dengan bantuan sprei,_ bedcover,_ serta beberapa selimut yang sudah ia ikat sebagai media untuknya dan Kyuhyun turun.

Siwon mengaitkan salah satu ujung sprei tersebut pada pagar besi balkon kamar Kyuhyun, sedangkan sisi lainnya ia lempar ke bawah.

"Kau siap baby?" Tanya Siwon, Kyuhyunpun mengangguk, Siwon menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk naik ke punggungnya dan mulai menuruni balkon kamar Kyuhyun.

"Pegangan yang erat baby." Ucap Siwon mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk mempererat kedua kakinya yang melingkar di perut Siwon serta kedua tangannya yang mengalung di leher Siwon.

Dengan perlahan Siwon menuruni dinding rumah Kyuhyun. Kakinya ia tapakan di dinding dan kedua tangannya memegang erat selimut tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata, Ia sangat takut sekali, meski ia turun dari lantai satu kamar tidurnya, namun akan terasa ngeri juga jika menuruni balkon kamarnya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Hupp!" hela Siwon setelah kakinya menapak di tanah. Ia segera memegang kedua '_butt'_ Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi ia gendong ala _piggy bag_ dan melangkah mengendap-endap keluar dari halaman mansion Cho.

"Hyung, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tak mau menyusahkan Siwon. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun kasihan pada Siwon. Di depannya sudah mengalung tas ransel yang berisi barang-barangnya, sedangkan di punggungnya ada tubuhnya yang digendong Siwon.

"Sudahlah baby. Aku tak apa. Begini lebih baik." Ucap Siwon dengan sangat lirih. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya begitu mengetahui petugas _security_ rumah Kyuhyun tertidur di posnya.

Siwon membuka pintu mobil yang terparkir agak jauh dari rumah Kyuhyun, dan mendudukan Kyuhyun di kursi sebelah kemudi.

Setelah itu Siwon berlari ke sisi kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya menembus kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

"Bye Chulli." Ucap Leeteuk melambaikan tanganya pada Heechul yang memasuki mobilnya. Setelah membicarakan masak-masak akan rencana serta langkah mereka selanjutnya, mereka memutuskan untuk memberitahu kabar bahagia ini pada kedua anaknya malam ini juga.

Yunho yang mengernyit binggung karena tak melihat Siwon keluar dari kamarnya sejak pulang kerja tadi, mencoba menghampirinya.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

"Kuda, apa kau ada di dalam? Hei aku masuk ok." Yunho yang mengetahui jika kamar Siwon tak terkuncipun segera memasukinya. Meskipun Yunho tahu adiknya tersebut akan sangat marah jika ada yang memasuki kamarnya tanpa seizinnya, namun bagaimana lagi? Yunho sudah lelah berteriak memangil _dongsaeng_ nya.

Yunho masuk ke kamar Siwon dengan raut muka datar seperti biasanya, toh ia sudah meminta izin dari Siwon. Meski tak ada sahutan, tapi karena pintu Siwon yang tak terkunci, itu sudah cukup membuktikan jika Yunho dipersilahkan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Siwon! kau ada dimana. _Eomma_ sebentar lagi akan pulang dan menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul. Ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan beliau sampaikan. Siwon.. Siwon..!" teriak Yunho menyusuri setiap sudut kamar Siwon, mulai dari studio kecil yang berada di dalam kamarnya, ruang olah raga, bahkan hingga ke toilet. Namun Yunho masih belum menemukan keberadaan Siwon.

Mata Yunho memincing begitu merasakan sesuatu yang beda dikamar _dongsaeng_-nya. Ia mencoba menelusuri setiap sudut, serta tata letak barang-barang Siwon. Dan dia begitu terkejut ketika tak melihat koper kesayangan Siwon _made in Germany _yang selalu terletak di atas lemari pakaiannya. Yunho menampik pemikiran buruknya, namun usahanya seakan sia-sia karena beberapa baju Siwon yang berada di dalam lemari juga tidak ada.

Yunho mencoba menghubungi ponsel Siwon, dan ia semakin terkejut ketika mendengar nada dering ponsel Siwon ternyata tak jauh darinya. 'Siwon meninggalkan ponselnya?' batin Yunho. Kegugupan serta kekhawatiran Yunho terbuyar seketika mendengar _eomma-_nya yang baru pulang memanggil namanya dan juga Siwon.

"Yunnie kau dimana chagi, _kajja_ turunlah ada yang perlu _eomma_ sampaikan. Wonnie, Yunnie.." teriak Heechul dari bawah mengingat kedua kamar anaknya berada di lantai satu Mansion mereka.

"Ga-gawat. Apa yang akan aku katakan pada _eomma_?" Yunho semakin tak berani menemui _eomma-_nya, Yunho sangat yakin jika Siwon akan bertindak senekat ini, megingat rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada babynya.

.

.

.

**Manshion Cho..**

"Selamat malam Tuan, Nyonya…" sapa petugas _security_ Manshion Cho setelah membuka pintu gerbang kepada majikannya.

"Malam juga Pak Jang. Oh ya! Kyunnie tidak keluar sama sekali kan?" Tanya Leeteuk setelah membuka pintu mobil Lamborghininya.

"Ne nyonya, Tuan muda tak kemana-kemana sejak tadi siang." Jawab _security_ tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kita masuk dulu ne Pak Jang."

"Ne Nyonya!"

Begitulah keluarga Cho yang tak pernah memandang status seseorang. Meskipun _strata_ sosial mereka berada di atas, namun mereka selalu menghormati sesamanya. Terutama orang yang lebih tua dari mereka. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan Pak. Jang betah bekerja di keluarga Cho.

"_Chagi_ aku mau masuk dulu, perasaanku tak enak. Apalagi baby kita kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Leeteuk bergegas memasuki rumahnya, meninggalkan Kangin yang sibuk membawakan makanan yang sudah dibungkusnya untuk sang anak tercinta.

"Ne _chagi_.." jawab Kangin sambil mengecup bibir Leeteuk sekilas.

"Pelayan Seo.. !" panggil Leeteuk pada pelayan Seo yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Kyuhyun setelah berada di dalam rumahnya.

"Ne nyonya." Jawab pelayan Seo Eun Jung.

"Apa Kyunie ada dikamarnya?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil menampilkan senyum malaikatnya

"Ne Nyonya. Tuan muda tak beranjak sedikitpun dari kamarnya." Jawab pelayan Seo sopan.

"Apa dia sudah makan malam?" Ucap Leeteuk kembali setelah melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga.

"Tadi saya sudah mengantarkan makan malam ke kamar tuan muda, dan saya belum masuk ke kamarnya dari tadi karena tuan muda tak mau di ganggu. Kecuali jika Tuan dan Nyonya besar yang meminta." Jelas pelayan Seo panjang lebar.

Leeteuk melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga, dan perasaannya semakin tidak enak setelah mendengar penuturan pelayan Seo. Hingga sampai di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun, Leetuk mencoba memanggil _little baby-_nya dengan lembut.

Tok Tok Tok

"Kyunie _chagi_, apa kau sudah tidur nak?" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie, _eomma_ masuk ne?" Leeteuk segera memasuki kamar anaknya karena khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Apalagi setelah Leeteuk tak mendapatkan sahutan sama sekali dari dalam kamar anaknya.

**Ceklek**

Leeteuk segera melangkah ke kamar Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Ia menyalakan lampu kamar Kyuhyun. Hati Leeteuk merasa sedikit lega melihat gundukan yang berada di ranjang

"Kau sudah tertidur rupanya _chagi_." Ucap Leeteuk senang. Begitu Leeteuk ingin mematikan lampu kamar anaknya kembali matanya melihat sesuatu yang janggal pada balkon kamar Kyuhyun. Pintu balkon Kyuhyun masih terbuka. Leeteuk yang sudah dilanda kecemasan kembali segera menyibakan selimut yang menutupi gundukan tersebut.

"Ti-tidak, tidak mungkin." Ucap Leeteuk terbata pikirannya sungguh kalut sekarang. Leeteuk segera berlari ke arah balkon kamar Kyuhyun. Dan matanya semakin melebar setelah melihat kaitan sprei serta selimut yang mengait di Pagar besi balkon kamar anaknya.

"TIDAK KYUHYUNNN!" teriak Leeteuk penuh kekhawatiran. Kangin yang mendengar istrinya menjerit di tengah malam segera berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun bahkan tas yang berisi makanan tadi ia jatuhkan ke sembarang arah.

**Brakkk**

"_Chagi_ ada apa ?" ucap Kangin sambil mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari dengan sangat kencang dan membuka pintu kamar anaknya asal. Mungkin pintu tersebut memerlukan tukang untuk memperbaikinya esok.

"_Chagi_, Kyunie..hiks Kyunie kabur." Ucap Leeteuk di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Tenanglah Teuki, kita tidak boleh gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Mungkin Kyunie sedang berada di kamar mandi.." ucap Kangin mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Tidak _yeobo_, Kyunie kita kabur. Dia masih tak sehat _yeobo_, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya hiks.." rancau Leeteuk yang menangis di pelukan suaminya.

Kangin hanya bisa mengusap punggung _housewife_-nya. Salah satu tangannya terangkat untuk merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"_Yeobseo_, Hyung apa Kyunie berada disana ?" ucap kangin sambil terus memeluk istrinya.

"_Apa maksudmu Kanginie? Kyuhyun tidak berada disini. Tu-tunggu.."_ Jawab Hanggeng dari seberang.

.

.

.

**Manshion Choi …**

"Yunho jelaskan pada _appa_ dimana _dongsaeng_-mu sekarang ?" ucap Hanggeng penuh ketegasan. Kini Yunho sudah berada di depan kedua orang tuanya. Ia sejak tadi hanya diam saat ditanya dimana Siwon berada.

"Yunnie, panggilkan Wonnie, _eomma_ ada kabar bahagia untuk kalian." Ucap Heechul yang sama sekali belum sadar akan situasi saat ini.

"Si-siwon… Siwon..." Yunho tak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Yunho yakin jika Siwon kabur untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

"Choi Yunho!" ucap Henggeng tegas memanggil nama marga anaknya.

"_Mianhae_.." ucap Yunho yang berdiri lalu membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"_Mianhae_, aku tak bisa mencegah Siwon. Ia kabur dari rumah." Lanjut Yunho dengan tetap pada posisinya –membungkuk.

"Hallo Kanginie..ak .."

"_Nde aku mengerti. Kyuhyun juga kabur dari rumah_." Potong kangin setelah mendengar ucapan Yunho. Dugaannya ternyata benar. Kyuhyun kabur bersama Siwon.

"Yunnie, kau jangan bercanda nak. _Eomma_ baru saja akan merestui kalian." Ucap Heechul mencoba setenang mungkin, meski sekarang hatinya sudah bergolak ingin mengeluarkan emosinya. Namun ia selalu menahannya, karena Heechul tak mau memperburuk suasana.

"_Mianhae eomma_, sebagian baju dan koper kesayangan tidak ada. Dan ponselnyapun ditinggal." Ucap Yunho mencoba menutupi kegugupannya.

Kangin yang mendengar suara Yunho lagi-lagi harus angkat bicara.

"_Hyung nanti aku hubungi lagi." _Ucap Kangin dari seberang dan memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Aku dapat kabar jika Kyuhyun juga hilang." Ucap Hanggeng memecah keheningan.

**DEG**

Yunho semakin terkejut jika dugaannya ternyata menjadi kenyataan.

"Bagaimana sekarang _yeobo_? baru saja aku akan memberikan restu pada mereka. Apakah kita sudah terlambat hiks.." Heechul sudah tak kuasa menahan emosinya, hingga setetes air matapun keluar dari _onyx_ hitamnya.

"Tenanglah _chagi_, Yunho kau periksa transaksi katu ATM _dongsaeng-_mu, aku yakin ia sudah mengambil cukup uang dari tabungannya dan periksa juga setiap bandara. Kita akan lebih muda menemukan mereka pergi kemana melalui paspornya." Ucap Hanggeng yang sedang mendekap Heechul kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Ne!" jawab Yunho dan segera bergegas pergi melaksanakan tugas sang _appa_, tak lupa pula para pengawal keluarga Choi dikerahkan semua untuk mencari Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Begitu pula Kangin yang langsung bertindak cepat dengan menyuruh orang-orang kepercayaannya mencari Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Oh ya _eomma_, selamat karena kalian akan mempunyai cucu." Ucap Yunho yang membalikan badannya dan tersenyum ke arah _eomma_-nya. Ia hanya berharap ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu semuanya sebelum sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi lagi ketika ia tak bersikap jujur.

"Ap-apa kau bilang?" Heechul yang terkejut langsung melepaskan pelukannya, Begitu pula dengan Hanggeng.

"Ne, Kyuhyun hamil anak Siwon. _Mianhae_ karena kita sudah berbuah hal yang terlalu jauh." Ucap Yunho dan bergegas pergi dengan diikuti beberapa pengawalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Manshion Cho**

Leetuk yang sudah agak tenang, lagi-lagi harus dikejutkan dengan surat dari rumah sakit yang menyatakan jika anaknya telah hamil 3 minggu. Sungguh Leeteuk ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok ketika melihat sebuah surat beramplop di bawah bantal anaknya. Kyuhyun memang sudah memeriksakan kandungan sendirian ketika beberapa hari lalu ia merasa cukup baikan untuk berjalan-jalan. Bahkan untuk bisa kerumah sakit Kyuhyun harus memakai penyamaran agar tak ada seorangpun yang mengenalinya.

"_Yeobo_, uri Kyunie telah hamil. Ia mengandung cucu kita _Yeobo_." Ucap Leeteuk menghampiri suaminya yang sibuk menelpon seseorang.

"Ap-apa _chagi_ ?" Kangin begitu terkejut. Ia sangat senang sekarang, Kangin dan Leeteuk tak memperdulikan itu anak Siwon ataupun Yunho yang terpenting sekarang adalah menemukan Kyuhyun, membawanya pulang serta merawatnya dengan baik.

.

.

.

"Kita akan kemana _hyung_ ?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini berada di stasiun kereta.

"Kemana saja baby, asal kita bisa bersama." Jawab Siwon sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Siwon. Kyuhyun sudah mematikan ponselnya, mobil Siwonpun sudah ia tinggalkan dijalan tadi dan menyuruh temannya untuk mengantarkan pulang.

"_Kajja_ baby .."

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter ini aneh kah? Sepertinya iya! FF ini akan segera END. Tak ada yang berniat meninggalkan 'kenang-kenangan' kah?**

**Tenang saya tidak memaksa kalian, sesadarnya saja. Toh memang FF ini abal banget. XD dan Ini adalah FF pertama saya yang M-Preg. Sedikit merasa aneh ketika membuatnya. Soalnya ini BL, belum lagi pengetahuan saya zero kalo masalah begituan. XD**

**Enjoy the story ^_^**

**.**

**miszshanty05** : Ini nggak lama kan dear? ^_^

**ermagyu** : Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. ^_^

**aninkyuelf** : Karena Siwon yang berdiri di depan Heechul. Mau nampar Yunho, Yunho ada di belakang, jauh dari posisinya berdiri. Menampar Kyuhyun, ntar ditabok Teuki. XD hehehe. Happy Reading. :)

**joanbabykyu** : Ne, karena Identitas Jaejoong nggak seberapa tergambarkan di Fict ini. Karena main pairnya WonKyu jadi lebih fokus kesana. :)

**WonKyuPet** : Ini sudah asap kan dear? Ntar kalo terlalu asap, bisa menimbulkan api loh~. #duakk XD

**FiWonKyu0201** : Tenang saya orangnya nggak tegaan. Makanya belum berani buat FF Angst. Namun mau coba sih. XD

**Lady**** Ze** : Saya tidak tinggal di bali Chingu. ^_^ Cuma saya sudah pernah kesana dan kebetulan sepupu saya ada yang beragama Hindu. :D

**2143** : Welcome dear. Semoga betah ya baca nie FF. Karena ini akan segera End. T_T

**sellinandrew** : Maklum mereka takut dipisahin kalo jujur. Apalagi kalo sampai Heechul marah. Whoaaa, rumah bisa ludes karenanya #ditendangChullie XD

**kimfida61** : Welcome dear. Semoga Chapter ini nggak ngecewain ^^. Ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga betah sampai FF ini End. ;)

**GaemGyu92** : Sudah dilanjut eonni. ^_^ Semoga Chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. :)

**vira** : Ini sudah asap-asapan(?) dear. Special WonKyu Day. Jadi aku obral FF #plakk sudah update 4 FF :)

**meotmeot** : Yunjae? Bentar aku rundingin dulu sama mereka #digamparYJS. XD Siwon yang ditampar karena dia yg berada di dekat Heechul, mau nampar Yunho kejauhan. XD

**Park kyu** : Gomawo. Ini sudah asap kan? Ditunggu reviewnya :D

**lee minji elf** : Ini sudah dilanjut! :) Semoga suka Chapter ini ^^.

**HAPPY WONKYU DAY**

**HAPPY WONKYU DAY**

**HAPPY WONKYU DAY**

**KEEP CALM AND BELIEVE WONKYU**

**WONKYU IS LOVE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Main Chast : Cho Kyuhyun, ****Choi Siwon, ****Jung Yunho (Choi Yunho) ****and Kim Jaejoong**

**Other****: Kim Heechul (Choi Heechul), Tan Hanggeng (Choi Hanggeng), Park Jung So (Cho Leeteuk), and ****Kim Young Won (Cho Kangin)**

**Pair : WonKyu/YunKyu, YunJae/WonJae, HanChul, and KangTeuk.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Humor,**

**Warning : BL, OCC, TYPO(es), GJ,****Freak, Boring etc.**

**If You DON'T LIKE this Just DON'T READ it.**

* * *

**The X Love**

**Chapter 8 :**** A Plan**

**.**

**.**

Tangan kiri Siwon menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangan kanan Siwon menenteng koper kesayangannya, di punggungnya juga ada tas ransel Kyuhyun. Siwon berjalan menuju salah satu pintu kereta api. Siwon mengeratkan genggamannya karena takut terpisah dengan Kyuhyun ditenggah desak-desakan orang yang berlalu lalang.

Memang ini sudah malam, namun stasiun ini seolah tak mau tidur, apalagi keberangkatan Siwon bersamaan dengan tibanya kereta dari Mokpo, dan itu semakin membuat stasiun ini bertambah padat akan manusia yang berhamburan di setiap sudut Seoul _station._

Siwon memasukan tangan kanan Kyuhyun ke saku jaket tebalnya agar Kyuhyun tak merasa terlalu kedinginan. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun sekarang sedang hamil, sehingga Siwon harus extra memperhatikan kesehatannya.

Siwon menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berjalan di depannya, karena kini mereka sudah berada di dalam Kereta dan tidak akan cukup jika mereka berjalan beriringan diantara banyaknya penumpang yang berseliweran (?).

Kyuhyun duduk di dekat jendela, ia menyamankan kepalanya ke pundak Siwon. Matanya memandang keluar jendela, memikirkan apa yang selanjutnya akan mereka lakukan setelah ini.

"Tidurlah, hyung akan membangunkanmu jika sudah sampai." Ucap Siwon mengusap surai coklat Kyuhyun, Siwon mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun lama, sambil menghirup aroma yang selalu dirindukannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sementara kini di kedua kubu antara keluarga Choi dan Cho dilanda panik tingkat dewa, setelah Yunho tak menemukan transaksi apapun dari rekening adiknya serta informasi dari setiap pihak bandara yang mengatakan tak ada penumpang yang bernama Choi Siwon maupun Cho Kyuhyun dalam penerbangan malam ini.

Kini kedua keluarga saling bekerja sama mencari anak mereka, apalagi setelah mengetahui jika mereka akan punya seorang cucu. Itu membuat para Eomma dan Appa seakan terbang ke nirwana saking (?) senangnya namun sekaligus terhempas ke tanah setelah tak mendapatkan kabar tentang anak yang kabur entah kemana.

Pagipun menjelang, kedua keluarga masih tetap merasakan tegang sekaligus khawatir, setiap menit, setiap detik pikiran mereka tak pernah lepas dari kedua namja yang kabur akibat dimabuk cinta.

Jaejoong pun segera pergi ke Manshion Choi setelah diceritakan semua oleh Yunho, tak bisa dipungkiri jika Jaejoong merasa sangat senang karena Hanggeng dan Heechul sudah merestui mereka namun ia juga ikut sedih akan kaburnya sang pemeran utama lainnya.

"Yun, bagaimana? apa kau sudah mendapatkan kabar tentang mereka ?" Tanya Jaejoong yang kini sedang berdiri di depan Yunho yang duduk di ruang tamu sambil memijit pelipisnya.

Yunho menggeleng, dan itu semakin membuat Jaejoong bertambah khawatir.

"Tenanglah aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja, aku percaya mereka bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri." Jaejoong duduk di sebelah Yunho dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Ne kau benar. Namun aku tak tega melihat eomma yang terus menyalahkan dirinya tentang kejadian ini." Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, Yunho pun kini membalas pelukan Jaejoong, mencari ketenangan dalam pelukan hangat sang pujaan hati tercinta.

.

.

.

Disisi lain kini terdapat dua orang namja yang baru menuruni kereta, mereka tetap saling mengaitkan tangan masing-masing.

"Kita sudah sampai baby." Siwon tersenyum setelah merasakan kekakuan dalam persendiannya karena terdiam dalam kereta hampir selama 8 jam. Belum lagi beban kepala sang pujaan hati tercinta bersender di bahunya. Namun itu tak membuat Siwon lelah. Justru kini ia semakin bersemangat.

"Lalu kita mau kemana Hyung? dan ini dimana?" Kyuhyun semakin bingung setelah melihat daerah yang sangat asing sekali baginya.

"Kita berada di Namsangol kajja! Kita akan memulai semuanya disini." Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Ne !" jawab Kyuhyun dengan semangat membara.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kini tinggal disebuah desa yang cukup asri dan juga indah. Terdapat sebuah gunung yang letaknya tak jauh dari desa, padang rumput yang melintang dengan berbagai tanaman yang menghiasinya, di desa ini mata pencaharian utama penduduknya adalah bercocok tanam jadi tak ayal jika terdapat berbagai perkebunan di daerah ini.

Siwon merendahkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun dan segera mengangkat tubuh ramping di belakangnya.

"Hyung apa kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang kini tengah menggendongnya.

"Tidak baby, hyung sama sekali tak lelah." Jawab Siwon tersenyum, meski Kyuhyun tak bisa melihatnya karena ia berada di punggung Siwon sekarang.

Siwon hanya merasa khawatir jika Kyuhyun kelelahan, berdasarkan buku yang dibaca oleh Siwon, usia kandungan Kyuhyun sekarang masih rawan. Sehingga Siwon harus benar-benar memperhatikannya. Jangan sampai Kyuhyun _drop_ dan akan mempengaruhi kesehatan janin yang dikandungnya.

Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Begitu pula Kyuhyun yang menikmati suasana romantis serta pemandangan indah di sekitarnya. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon, mempererat pegangan tangannya pada leher Siwon dan sesekali Kyuhyun bernyanyi. Siwon juga menyahuti lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun. Mereka tertawa bersama ketika Siwon mengucapkan nada yang salah. Begitulah kegiatan yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka hingga mereka pub tiba di sebuah rumah yang sederhana dan sangat asri untuk ditinggali.

"Kita akan menginap disini Kyu." Ucap Siwon setelah menurunkan Kyuhyun dari punggungnya.

"Tak apa kan?" lanjut Siwon sambil menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kajja kita temui mereka." Siwon segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk memasuki halaman rumah tersebut. Rumah ini merupakan rumah pasangan suami istri yang tidak mempunyai anak. Dulu sewaktu kecil, Siwon dan Yunho pernah di tolong oleh pasangan tersebut ketika tersesat waktu berlibur ke desa ini.

Kedua pasangan tersebut sudah menganggap Siwon dan Yunho sebagai anak mereka sendiri. Sehingga Siwon memilih untuk tinggal bersama mereka untuk sementara hingga masalah mereka selesai.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun disambut baik di rumah tersebut. Pasangan Hwang tersebut sangat senang karena Siwon mengunjunginya bahkan ingin tinggal bersamanya.

"Ahjumma tidak tahu apa masalah kalian. Yang bisa ahjumma sarankan jika masalah tidak akan selesai jika kalian menghindar. Hadapi masalah tersebut meski itu sangat berat bagi kalian." Ucap ahjumma Hwang. Kini mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu dan membicarakan sedikit tentang masalah Siwon pada pasangan yang sudah di anggap orang tuanya tersebut.

"Ne ahjumma. Tapi kita belum siap menghadapi keputusan eomma nantinya." Jawab Siwon sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian istirahat. Kalian tentunya lelah bukan menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama di kereta. Lagi pula kau bilang tadi Kyuhyun-ssi hamil. Jadi masuklah ke kamar kalian. Kami sudah menyiapkannya sejak kemarin kamu menguhubungi ahjussi." Ucap ahjussi Hwang.

"Ne, sekali lagi gomawo ahjussi, ahjumma." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam. Akhirnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan pasangan Hwang dan menuju ke kamar mereka. Sesampainya di kamar Kyuhyun langsung meminta tidur terlebih dahulu, ia begitu lelah. Padahal ia belum makan. Apa boleh buat, Siwon tak bisa untuk tidak menuruti babynya. Siwon menyelimuti Kyuhyun hingga sebatas dada, berbaring di sampingnya dan mengecup kening sang pujaan hati tercinta.

"Tidurlah baby." Ucap Siwon, pengantar tidur Kyuhyun. Setelah itu Siwon beranjak dari ranjangnya dan membereskan barang-barannya. Lalu ia menemui orang tua angkatnya.

.

.

.

Kedua keluarga yakni Keluarga Choi dan keluarga Cho masih dilanda kepanikan. Cho Kangin sudah menghubungi pihak berwajib namun karena anak serta menantunya belum menghilang selama 24 jam, Pihak berwajib tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Terlebih lagi mereka yang kabur atas kemauan mereka sendiri.

Terbesit ide untuk memasang wajah anak serta menantunya di surat kabar ataupun media pertelevisian. Namun niat tersebut Heechul urungkan. Karena itu bisa membuat gempar dunia perbisnisan kedua keluarga tersebut. Sehingga tak ada cara lain bagi kedua keluarga untuk menyewa orang suruhan, bahkan petugas SWAT mereka datangkan untuk mencari anak mereka.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berusaha keras untuk mencari keberadaan adiknya dan juga calon adik ipar mereka. Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah diberitahu oleh eomma serta appa nya jika mereka sudah merestui hubungan keduanya. Itulah yang membuat YunJae sangat bersemangat untuk menemukan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, memberitahu kabar baik ini serta segera mengakhiri kepura-puraan yang selama ini mereka lakukan.

Yunho terus berfikir kemana adiknya melarikan diri. Yunho sangat yakin jika Siwon kabur ke suatu tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Seoul. Bahkan Yunho berfikir jika Siwon masih berada dalam satu provinsi dengannya. Jika Siwon sama sekali tak mengunjungi bandara. Itu berarti Siwon akan memakai jalur darat. Dan disinilah YunJae sekarang, di kantor pusat KA Seoul, memeriksa setiap kamera CCTV yang terpasang di setiap sudut stasiun kereta api beserta di setiap gerbongnya.

"Yun, apa Siwon mempunyai topi bertuliskan USA?" Tanya Jaejoong yang matanya menangkap sesosok manusia berperawakan mirip Siwon.

"Ne, Aku juga punya topi seperti itu. Kita membelinya ketika kita liburan ke Chicago." Jawab Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar monitor di hadapannya.

"Topiku berwarna merah sedangkan Siwon berwarna.." belum sempat Yunho melanjutkan perkataannya Jaejoong sudah terburu memotongnya.

"Hitam." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ?" Kini Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang masih sibuk memutar ulang rekaman CCTV pada layar monitor di hadapannya.

"Yun, aku menemukan mereka. Kita akan menemukan mereka." Teriak Jaejoong karena terlalu senang.

"Kemarilah Yun." Lanjut Jaejoong. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Yunho sudah melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaejoong.

"Lihatlah. Bukankah ini Siwon, dan yang digandenganya ini adalah Kyuhyun." Yunho segera mendekati Jaejoong, dan betapa senang hatinya ketika mengenali sosok di layar tersebut.

"Ne, ini benar mereka. Tapi tunggu mereka menaiki kereta jurusan _**…. **_Ah! aku tahu Boo dimana mereka sekarang." Yunho tersenyum setelah teringat tempat yang selalu mereka kunjungi ketika mendapat masalah. Tempat yang hanya mereka berdualah yang mengetahuinya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaejoong terkejut.

"Ne, kajja kita menyusul mereka kesana. Disana tidak ada _airport_ sehingga kita hanya bisa melewati jalur darat saja."

"Apa kita akan memberitahukan kejutan ini pada para orang tua?"

"Ne, kita harus memberitahu mereka semua, agar menjadi kejutan untuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun disana. Lagipula aku pikir eomma akan sangat merindukan tempat tersebut."

Akhirnya Yunho segera menelfon Heechul dan juga Ny. Cho. Mereka semua merasa lega sekarang, setidaknya mereka sudah mengetahui dimana keberadaan anak-anak mereka.

Yunho segera menelfon ahjumma Hwang. Awalnya ahjumma Hwang tidak mau memberitahukan keberadaan Siwon dan Kyuhyun disana, namun bukan Choi Yunho namanya jika masalah sekecil ini tak bisa ia selesaikan. Dan Akhirnya ahjumma Hwang mengakui jika pasangan WonKyu berada disana.

Yunho juga sudah memberitahukan jika eomma serta appa nya akan ikut kesana. Ia sudah membertahukan jika ada sekitar 8 orang beserta para supir yang akan kesana. Sehingga ahjumma dan ahjussi Hwang bisa mempersiapkan kedatangan mereka nantinya. Heechul juga sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk pasangan WonKyu setibanya ia di Namsangol.

HanChul serta KangTeuk sudah merapikan barang-barang bawaan mereka. Begitu pula pasangan YunJae. Mereka masing-masing membawa mobil pribadinya. Pasangan orang tua mengajak serta sopir mereka, karena perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir 8 jam tersebut bisa menforsir banyak tenaga mereka jika sudah sampai disana. Namun tidak untuk pasangan YunJae, mereka lebih suka berkendara sendiri tanpa ada orang lain di mobil mereka. Karena itu akan sangat menganggu 'kegiatan' mereka dalam perjalanan. Bukankah berdua lebih baik?.

Kyuhyun yang tak pernah tinggal di desa, harus bersusah payah untuk beradaptasi disana. Bukan hanya hawa yang dingin karena merupakan daerah pegunungan, namun juga kebiasaan yang sering penduduk lakukan untuk menghangatkan diri mereka. Apalagi kini Kyuhyun masih mengalami gejala _morning sickness_.

Siwon berulang kali mencoba untuk membuat Kyuhyun nyaman. Bahkan Siwon memakaikan baju berlapis empat pada tubuh babynya agar tidak kedinginan. Namun tetap saja itu tidak membantu Kyuhyun. Karena ia masih tetap merasa dingin. Baju yang tebal pun membuatnya sulit bergerak sehingga ia mengalami kekakuan pada persendiannya. Namun dengan sangat hati-hati Siwon memijat bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang terasa kaku tersebut.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23.00 KST itu berarti rombongan keluarga Cho-I akan segera sampai pukul setengah dua belas nanti. Itupun jika mereka tak berhenti di jalan sama sekali.

Siwon yang bingung harus berbuat apalagi pada babynya yang sedang menggigil kedinginan, terus saja menghela nafas –frustasi-. Bahkan kini Siwon mendudukan Kyuhyun di depan perapian keluarga Hwang. Siwon sengaja tidak meminta pertolongan keluarga Hwang, takut mengganggu mereka yang mungkin sudah terlelap sekarang.

Siwon memeluk erat tubuh babynya yang bergetar, menyalurkan kehangatan melalui dekapannya.

"Baby, apa masih dingin?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa perlu hyung tambah lagi nyala apinya agar tubuhmu merasa lebih hangat ?" Kini Kyuhyun menggeleng. Siwon semakin bingung bagaimana harus bertindak sekarang.

'Apa aku harus melakukan cara 'itu'. Tapi tidak ada cara lain bukan?' batin Siwon.

Kalian pasti tahu bukan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'itu' oleh Siwon. Tak perlu aku jelaskan bukan? lagipula Siwon sudah membaca berbagai hal untuk menghadapi ibu yang sedang hamil. Namun apakah Kyuhyun disebut dengan 'ibu' dia kan namja. Ok Siwon mulai melantur kemana-mana dengan pikirannya yang kelewat 'ajaib' tersebut.

Sementara disisi lain, pasangan Hwang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum setelah perbincangan mereka dengan Ny. Choi beberapa jam lalu. Semua persiapan telah selesai mereka lakukan, tinggal menunggu kedua keluarga tersebut sampai dan.. Bang! rencana akan segera dilaksanakan.

Meskipun terasa aneh bagi pasangan Hwang, namun mereka bisa memaklumi cara pemikiran Ny. Choi yang terbilang 'ajaib' itu bisa terlaksana.

Sementara Heechul sendiri sudah senyum-senyum dan bergelayut manja di lengan kekar suaminya seperti orang yang baru saja memenangkan lotre. Ia sudah tak sabar memberikan kejutan serta kabar gembira yang dibawanya untuk anak-anak mereka. Ny. Cho sendiri sudah menyetujui rencana Heechul. Asalkan Kyuhyun bahagia itu sudah cukup bagi mereka.

Untuk pasangan ter-Hot kita ini tak jauh berbeda dengan para orang tua. Dimana enam jam yang lalu Yunho yang menyetir, namun apakah Yunho benar-benar fokus menyetir tanpa melakukan apapu ? jawabannya tidak. Oleh karena itulah kini Jaejoong yang mengambil alih kemudi. Jaejoong takut jika sampainya disana mereka berdua hanya tinggal nama.

"Yeobo, kau sudah melakukan apa yang aku minta kan?" Tanya Heechul pada suaminya.

"Tentu Chulli. Semuanya sudah beres." Hanggeng tersenyum ke arah Heechul.

"Aku harap dengan ini aku bisa menebus kesalahanku Hannie."

"Ne, mereka pasti akan memaafkan kita." Hanggeng mengusap surai hitam Heechul dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

Nampak Siwon kini tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya. Apa ia mengikuti kata hatinya untuk menghangatkan Kyuhyun dengan cara 'itu'. Namun tidak ada cara lain bukan. Apalagi Kyuhyun sedang mengandung anaknya. Maka mungkin ini akan menjadi cara yang baik untuk dilakukan.

"Baby, apa kau masih kedinginan?" Tanya Siwon.

"N-ne hyung. A-aku ti-dak terbiasa dengan cuaca di-si-ni." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan terbata sambil mengeratkan jaketnya agar bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Baby Mianhae, tapi cuma ini cara satu-satunya untuk bisa menghangatkanmu."

Siwon mulai membuka bajunya. Kyuhyun yang mlihatnya hanya bisa melebarkan matanya. Bahkan kini wajahnya sedikit memerah. Mungkin cara ini sangat ampuh bukan. Reaksinyapun begitu cepat pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan wajahnya sudah mulai memanas ketika melihat tubuh _topless_ Siwon. XD

"Hyu..yung..ap..pa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Hyung ingin menghangatkanmu baby."

Mata Kyuhyun semakin terbelalak begitu melihat Siwon yang mendekatinya. Ia pandangi delapan kotak _abs_ yang membingkai perut Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meneguk salivanya.

"Kajja mendekatlah baby." Siwon mati-matian untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang diluar batas nantinya.

Kyuhyunpun mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya mendekati Siwon yang merentangkan tangannya. Sedikit menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang mulai tak beraturan.

"Apa kau tidak membuka jaket tebalmu chagi? tenang aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam." Ucap Siwon menyakinkan.

Entahlah Kyuhyun berpikir sangat keras. Hingga akhirnya ia membuka dua lapis jaket dan satu _sweater_ yang dipakainya. Sesekali Siwon membantu Kyuhyun membuka pakaiannya. Hingga menyisakan satu kaos berwarna putih Kyuhyun yang sangat tipis.

"_Promise me_." Ucap Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun masih ragu.

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun tak keberatan sama sekali, namun Kyuhyun masih agak canggung saja. Bahkan Kyuhyun berpikir jika Siwon akan melakukan hal yang lebih pun ia akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. -_- #hormon orang hamil

Kyuhyun segera berhambur ke pelukan Siwon dengan senyuman canggung di bibir plumnya. Siwon yang melihatnya segera mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun erat bahkan sangat erat. Siwon mulai merasa jika posisinya kurang bisa memberikan kehangatan yang lebih pada Kyuhyunnya.

Maka Siwon sedikit mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun, mendudukan di pangkuannya dengan punggung Siwon yang bersandar pada sofa sedangkan kakinya menjulur untuk diduduki Kyuhyunnya. Beralaskan karpet bulu yang sangat tebal, Siwon mendekap tubuh ramping yang ada dipangkuannya, dengan sesekali mencium pucuk kepalanya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tubuhnya sedikit mulai menghangat mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon, kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang namja tampan tersebut. Menghirup aroma tubuh Siwon yang sangat disukainya, bahkan kini aroma tersebut tercium sangat jelas, mengingat Siwon tak memakai sehelai kainpun pada tubuh atasannya.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan disini menemanimu baby."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai menutup matanya. Suasana kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Tubuh Siwon yang mendekapnya sangat erat memberikan kehangatan yang senantiasa menguar dari tubuh sang namja tampan yang sedang _topless_ sekarang.

Siwon sendiri juga sudah berusaha menahan mati-matian untuk tidak menerkam babynya, bagaimanapun mana ada yang tahan melihat babynya yang begitu imut ini memakai baju tipis hingga membuat _nipple_ nya sedikit kelihatan serta wajah yang begitu cantik jika terpejam.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha agar membuatnya memikirkan hal-hal lain seperti jadi 'appa' yang baik mungkin, berusaha menidurkan pikiran 'kotor'nya serta 'little choi' yang memaksa untuk bangun sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Kini nampak di depan halaman rumah kediaman Hwang sangat ramai, bukan ramai akan suara namun ramai akan para manusia. Enam orang telah turun dari mobilnya, disambut hanghat oleh pasangan Hwang yang sudah menunggu beberapa menit di depan rumah.

"Masuklah Ny. Dan Tn. Choi, mereka ada di ruangan tengah. Mungkin mereka tertidur sekarang." Ucap Ahjumma Hwang.

"Tak apa, karena rencana kita itu masih besok. Mereka belum mengetahui kedatangan kita kan?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne, kami sama sekali tak memberitahu mereka Ny. Choi." Jawab ahjussi Hwang.

"Ah! Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku begitu, kita seumuran jadi panggil saja Heechul ne!" Ucap Heechul mencairkan suasana.

"Tap-" belum sempat Ny. Hwang berbicara Hanggeng sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Ne, itu benar. Kami sudah mengganggap kalian sebagai saudara kami. Oh ya ini perkenalkan besan kami. Mereka orang tuanya Kyuhyun." Hanggeng memperkenalkan Leeteuk dan Kangin pada pasangan Hwang.

Leeteuk dan Kangin menjabat tangan pasangan tersebut, menampilkan senyum yang begitu lebar, perasaan keduanya sangat senang sekarang. Apalagi sebentar lagi mereka akan menemui babynya.

"Dan ini Kim Jaejoong! Istri Yunho!" Wajah Jaejoong memerah begitu Heechul menyebut dirinya sebagai 'istri' Yunho.

Setelah acara pengenalan Keluarga Cho serta calon menantu keluarga Choi yang lain yaitu Kim Jaejoong, Ny. Hwang mempersilahkan para rombongan dari Seoul tersebut untuk masuk.

"Masuklah Tn. Dan Ny. Serta kalian anak muda. Kami sudah mempersiapkan kamar kalian disini. Kalian tentunya sudah lelah bukan?" ucap Ny. Hwang.

Mereka semua hanya mengangguk, mereka memang tak pandai berbohong, perjalanan selama delapan jam sudah menguras habis tenaga mereka apalagi untuk pasangan muda kita ini. Yunho bahkan sudah tidak tahan meneruskan 'permainan' mereka selama di mobil tadi.

Tn. Hwang mengantar kedua pasang orang tua ke kamarnya. Mereka sedikit berjalan dengan mengendap-endap ketika melewati ruang tengah. Mereka tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur di pangkuan Siwon. Leeteuk bahkan hampir saja melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun untuk memeluknya jika saja tidak ada Kangin yang menahannya.

"Chagi, biarkan mereka tidur, Kau tidak mau rencana kita gagal kan?" ucap Kangin berbisik di telingga istrinya. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, ia sudah tidak tahan untuk memeluk babynya saat ini.

Pasangan HanChul hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka sangat bahagia sekarang. Wajah damai anak serta menantunya terlihat begitu senang dalam tidurnya.

"Tuan, Nyonya mari !" ucap Tn. Hwang dengan lirih, akhirnya mereka semua melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar masing-masing, mereka harus memanfaatkan waktu istirahat mereka dengan sebaik mungkin. Besok akan membutuhkan sangat banyak tenaga untuk menjalankan rencana mereka.

Sementara Ny. Hwang yang mengantar pasangan YunJae, segera mungkin menyuruh mereka masuk ke kamar. Ny. Hwang sangat mengerti akan kondisi mereka yang "Uhuk". #tersedak biji salak #abaikan.

Apalagi setelah melihat Yunho yang berjalan dengan tidak nyaman di belakangnya. Ia sangat tahu betul akan keadaan Yunho sekarang.

"Aku lelah Yun." Ucap Jaejoong yang berjalan di samping Yunho.

Ny. Hwang tersenyum penuh arti mendengar rajukan Jaejoong, ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah sampai di sebuah kamar yang akan ditempati pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta tersebut. Rumah Ny. Hwang termasuk lumayan besar. Ia memiliki lebih dari tujuh kamar. Sehingga mereka tidak perlu repot untuk menampung rombongan dari Seoul yang akan berkunjung dan mungkin menginap di tempat tinggalnya.

"Hentikan Yun, aku tidak mau." Ucap Jeejoong sambil melepas tangan Yunho yang merangkul pundaknya. Ia sangat lelah sekarang jadi tidak mungkin Jaejoong mau meneruskan 'permainan' mereka di kamar.

"Ahjumma kenapa berhenti?" tanya Jaejoong yang melihat Ny. Hwang berhenti di depan pintu tanpa berbalik sedikitpun ke arah mereka.

"Kita sudah sampai." Jawab Ny. Hwang sambil membalikan badannya.

"Oh ya Tuan Muda Yunho, jika anda mencari kamar mandi, silahkan lurus terus dari sini dan belok ke kanan." Yunho menatap yeoja yang sudah ia anggap ibu keduanya dengan tatapan bingung.

'Bagaimana ahjumma bisa tahu jika aku akan ke kamar mandi?' batin Yunho.

"Silahkan bersitirahat." Ucap Ny. Hwang beranjak pergi meninggalkan pasangan Yunjae. Nampak Ny. Hwang sedikit menyeringai ketika ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari posisi pasangan Yunjae tersebut.

"Aku mau tidur. Dan selesaikan urusanmu sendiri."

Brakk

Jaejoong menutup pintu dengan suara yang lumayan keras, beruntung rumah keluarga Hwang sangat luas sehingga bunyi tersebut tidak menganggu pasangan lainnya yang sedang terlelap.

"Lagi-lagi harus main single." gerutu Yunho sambil melangkah ke arah kamar mandi yang sudah ditunjukan oleh Ny. Hwang tadi.

**TBC**

* * *

Annyeong! Gamsahamnida sudah membaca fict abal ini. Mianhae belum bisa membalas review kalian. Namun saya usahakan membalas review kalian di Chapter terakhir nanti. ^_^

Adakah yang bisa menebak apa rencana Heechul dkk?

**Big Thanks to :**

**Wonkyu Stalk OoO YoshiKyu OoO ermagyu OoO WonKyuPet OoO Miszshanty05 OoO GaemGyu92 OoO FiWonKyu0201 OoO Anin Arlunerz OoO joanbabykyu OoO Vira OoO MoetMoet OoO Karinaps OoO Lee minji elf OoO Park Kyu OoO Kimfida61 OoO sellinandrew OoO 2143 OoO Lady Ze **

**.**

Serta para SIDERS yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca FF ini. Maaf saya tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian dalam daftar Big Thanks karena saya tidak tau pen name kalian.

But, Thank you so much. I hope u can enjoy this fict. ^_^

See you in the last chapter :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Main Chast : Cho Kyuhyun, ****Choi Siwon, ****Jung Yunho (Choi Yunho) ****and Kim Jaejoong**

**Other****: Kim Heechul (Choi Heechul), Tan Hanggeng (Choi Hanggeng), Park Jung So (Cho Leeteuk), and ****Kim Young Won (Cho Kangin)**

**Pair : WonKyu/YunKyu, YunJae/WonJae, HanChul, and KangTeuk.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Humor,**

**Warning : BL, OCC, TYPO(es), GJ,****Freak, Boring etc.**

**If You DON'T LIKE this Just DON'T READ it.**

* * *

**The X Love**

**Chapter 9 :**** Surprised**

**.**

**.**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 00.31 dini hari, Siwon terbangun dari tidurnyaa. Dilihatnya wajah cantik dan damai baby nya yang tertidur di pangkuannya, Siwon tersenyum, betapa bahagianya jika saja ia bisa melihat wajah polos baby nya yang tertidur setiap kali ia menutup dan membuka matanya di pagi hari.

Siwon mengusap pipi _chubby _Kyuhyun, memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka. (beruntung Kyunie nggak ngiler #plakk)

Setelah memberikan kecupan sayang pada baby nya, Siwon segera mengngkat tubuh Kyuhyun ala bridal untuk pindah ke kamarnya, lagi pula tidak baik tertidur di ruang tamu sampai pagi. Siwon tak mau membuat baby nya sakit.

Siwon terus melangkah ke arah kamarnya. Ia pandangi wajah cantik dan mempesona Kyuhyun-nya yang tertidur di kedua lengannya hingga tak memperhatikan jalan di hadapannya.

Siapa yang akan rela melepas pemandangan indah seperti sosok baby nya yang sedang tertidur seperti malaikat kini. Sungguh Siwon tak pernah bosan melihatnya. Namun seharusnya jika berjalan pandangan kita adalah ke depan bukan? bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang kau injak atau sebuah benda yang mungkin membuatmu tersandung ketika…

Srett

(Belum sempat aku selesai bicara -_-.)

**Next to the story**

Siwon tak sengaja tersandung koset(?) kecil yang ia taruh di depan pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan, namun Siwon berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Siwon memutar tubuhnya ketika kepala babynya akan terbentur pintu dan..

Brakk

Siwon berhasil menghindari kecerobohannya, hingga membuat punggungnya berhantaman dengan pintu. Siwon bernafas lega setelah tak melihat Kyuhyun yang membuka matanya, ia hanya sedikit terusik terkena goncangan tadi. Mungkin gendongan Siwon yang begitu nyamannya hingga tak membuat Kyuhyun terusik sama sekali.

Namun kesialan Siwon tak terhenti begitu saja. Pintu yang kini disandarinya tidak terkunci, dan bisa dibayangkan bukan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Omo, omo, omo." Pekik Siwon merasa jika ia akan segera terjatuh akibat pintu yang di sandarinya terbuka. Dan…

Brukkk

Tubuh Siwon terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang dimana Kyuhyun masih dalam gendongannya. Beruntung lengan Siwon menahan kepala Kyuhyun agar tidak terbentur lantai. Namun itu tidak bagi Siwon, punggungnya seakan remuk terjatuh dengan posisi seperti itu, apalagi kedua sikunya yang mungkin membiru akibat menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini berada diperutnya dengan posisi berbanding terbalik dengannya.

Siwon yang sedikit merintih kesakitan pada tubuhnya, semakin dibuat bingung dengan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak terusik dengan tidurnya. Bahkan ia memiringkan posisi tidurnya di atas tubuh Siwon. Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan 'Tidur seperti orang mati'.#slapped

Siwon segera bangun dari posisinya, tak ia hiraukan punggung dan sikunya yang berdenyut sakit, ia mengangkat tubuh baby nya hingga ke ranjang. Ikut berbaring di sampingnya dengan tubuh dimiringkan agar bisa melihat wajah malaikatnya dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada agar mereka tidak kedinginan.

"_Jaljayo _baby." Ucapan serta kecupan selamat malam lagi-lagi Siwon torehkan di bibir Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya, hingga kantuk kembali menyerangnya.

.

.

.

Mentari mulai keluar dari peraduannya, menampilkan cahaya terang yang hangat dan menyinari setiap sudut angkasa. Nampak seorang _namja_ yang masih bergelut akan mimpinya, alisnya menyatu, bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu, peluh mulai berjatuhan dari keningnya, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah seperti ia mendapatkan sebuah _nightmare_ dalam tidurnya.

"ANDWAE! BABYYY!" _namja_ tersebut terbangun dalam tidurnya, nafasnya terengah membayangkan betapa mengerikan mimpinya tersebut. Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, mencari sesosok yang ada dalam mimpinya. Berharap mimpinya tersebut hanya bunga tidur semata.

Namun sepertinya ia salah, sosok yang dipanggil 'baby' ternyata tidak ada disampingnya. Ia bergegas menuruni ranjangnya dan mencari sosok babynya.

"Kyuhyun, dimana kau baby." Namja tampan aka Choi Siwon tersebut menelusuri setiap sudut kamar, berharap menemukan sosok yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

(Bunyi Helicopter itu gimana ya?) #Slap# Ok anggap saja ini bunyi Helicopter.

Wer wer wer

Mata Siwon melebar ketika mendengar bunyi yang sangat tak asing dalam mimpinya tersebut.

.

.

.

_Terlihat seorang namja cantik yang kini tengah berteriak sambil menangis memanggil seseorang yang sedang mengejarnya._

"_Hyung! Wonnie hyung tolong, aku tidak mau ikut mereka!"_

_"Wonnie Hyung!"_

_Namja yang dipanggil Wonnie tersebut nampak mengepalkan tangannya sambil berlari mengejar namja cantik yang sangat dicintainya._

"_Kembalikan Kyuhyunku." Teriak Siwon dari bawah. _

_Memang kini namja cantik yang bernama Kyuhyun sedang berada di atas, lebih tepatnya berada di sebuah Helicopter dengan namja kekar nan besar berseragam hitam ala tim SWAT serta kaca mata hitam pula. Mereka sedang berusaha mengendalikan rontahan Kyuhyun yang meminta keluar dari Helicopter tersebut._

_Sesekali Siwon terjatuh karena matanya terus memandang ke atas tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya._

_Helicopter tersebut nampak terbang makin tinggi, hingga deru suara mesin serta baling-balingnya semakin menghilang dari indera pendengarannya._

"_SIWON HYUNG!" Jerit Kyuhyun dari dalam helikoper yang bahkan tak bisa di dengar oleh namja tampan aka Siwon yang terus mengejar Helicopter tersebut dari bawah._

"_ANDWAEEE BABYYY !" Jerit Siwon yang tak kalah kerasnya. Hingga ia terjauh dengan posisi lutut sebagai penyangganya. Derai air mata keluar dengan kian derasnya dari dua manik onyx kelamnya. Ia memukul mukul tanah yang berada di bawahnya seolah meluapkan betapa marah dan sedihnya hatinya kini._

.

.

.

Siwon segera keluar setelah mendengar bunyi _helicopter_ yang perkiraannya lebih dari satu tersebut. Karena memang suaranya sangat keras. Bahkan suara para penduduk desa yang berteriak penuh kekaguman juga tak luput dari indera pendengarannya.

"Whoaa _Helicopter_ nya banyak sekali." Kagum seorang haraboji yang melihat pemandangan penakjubkan di awan.

"Eomma aku juga ingin naik itu." Teriak seorang anak kecil sambil menunjuk salah satu Helicopter yang sedang terbang rendah di kampung halamannya.

Siwon berlari dan terus berlari. Akankah mimpinya menjadi kenyataan? Akankah Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkannya?

Air mata Siwon kini sudah menetes dengan sendirinya di iringi dengan derap langkah kaki yang begitu cepat ke arah halaman rumah kediaman keluarga Hwang.

'Aku mohon, jangan ambil babykyu dari ku Tuhan. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya.' Batin Siwon yang berlari sambil mengusap air matanya kasar.

Siwon menghentikan larinya ketika ia sampai di halaman rumah keluarga Hwang.

DEG

Jantung Siwon berdenyut sakit ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalam mimpinya seakan-akan menjadi kenyatan saat ini juga.

Nampak kurang lebih 20 Helicopter berjajar dengan rapi membentuk bela ketupat di udara. Siwon bisa melihat jika di setiap Helicopter terdapat dua namja berbadan kekar bahkan melebihi tubuhnya, dan berseragam hitam memasang wajah angkuh seperti yang ada di dalam mimpinya.

Siwon bisa melihatnya karena kaca Helicopter tersebut tembus pandang, serta Helicopter tersebut terbang dengan cukup rendah membuatnya begitu yakin jika sosok-sosok berseragam hitam tersebut sama persis seperti yang ada di mimpinya.

Namun alis Siwon mengernyit bingung begitu melihat salah satu Helicopter tersebut yang terletak di depan paling ujung nampak berbeda dari lainnya.

Helicopter tersebut di cat berwarna biru. Dengan berbagai bunga dan renda yang menghiasi moncong(?) Helicopter tersebut.

'Apa-apaan ini.' Batin Siwon. Di edarkannya pandangan ke sekelilingnya, nampak pasangan Hwang sedang melihat ke atas dengan tersenyum cerah. Dan itu membuat Siwon semakin bingung.

"AHJUSSI, AHJUMMA, APA YANG TERJADI SEBENARNYA? DAN DIMANA BABYKYU? " teriak Siwon agar suaranya terdengar, mengingat kini deru suara mesin dan baling-baling Helicopter lah yang mendominasi.

Sementara di salah satu formasi Helicopter tersebut nampak dua namja berbadan kekar bergosip ria melihat tingkah konyol yang seharusnya tak mereka lakukan.

"_I think Mr. and Mrs. Choi are crazy_." Ucap salah satu namja yang berambut pirang sambil melepas kaca matanya, menunjukan warna mata yang sangat indah, dengan pupil sewarna langit –biru-.

"_Why do you say like that_ ?" ucap temannya yang kini sedang memegang kendali Helicopter yang mereka tumpangi bersama.

"_Hey, we shouldn't do this. This isn't our job. Not our business. They just wanna get marry but why they call us?"_ Kesal namja bermata biru berambut pirang tersebut.

"_But, it's so romantic. isn't it ? maybe I'll marry my fiancée in this way_." Sahut namja yang berhidung mancung berambut hitam seperti orang Mexico.

"_Ha ~ whatever. U're just like them, Smith_." Jawab namja bermata biru berambut pirang pada temannya yang bernama Smith.

"_Take it easy George_." Sahut Smith pada temannya – George.

Jika kalian masih belum tahu siapa mereka jawabannya adalah Mereka benar-benar Tim S.W.A.T. tentunya kalian sudah tahu bukan Tim seperti apa SWAT itu? Mereka merekrut setiap orang yang berbakat dari seluruh dunia untuk menjalankan tugas rahasia.

Mereka sesungguhnya datang ke Korea tidak untuk melakukan hal konyol seperti ini, melihat tugas dan kewajiban mereka adalah mengurusi peperangan, terorisme, serta penyelundupan barang illegal. Namun jangan salahkan mereka jika kini terjebak dalam aksi konyol yang tak lain dan tak bukan atas permintaan keluarga tersohor di Korea. Choi Coorporation.

Keluarga Choi yang menghubungi tim SWAT untuk menemukan keberadaan Siwon dan Kyuhyun berubah seketika, ketika mendapat kabar dari Yunho tentang keberadaan anak serta calon menantunya.

Keluarga Choi yang sudah terlanjur menyewa tim SWAT agar tak terbuang sia-sia, membuat Heechul memikirkan sebuah ide yang mungkin terdengar sedikit gila bagi orang pada umumnya. Heechul menyuruh mereka –Tim SWAT- untuk melakukan aksi kejutan yang cetar membahana(?) untuk sang anak bungsu tercinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AHJUMMA JAWAB AKU, DIMANA KYUH_" ucapan Siwon terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang sangat keras yang berasal dari atas –Helicopter-.

"Anda, Choi Siwon, maukah anda menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai istrimu, dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, serta sehat maupun sakit hingga ajal memjemput kalian?" tanya sebuah suara dengan menggunakan _megaphone _dari dalam salah satu Helicopter.

"Ap-apa maksudnya ini ?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

"AHJUSSI TOLONG JAWAB AKU, APA MAKSUD INI SEMUA DAN DIMANA KYUHYUN?" teriak Siwon kembali.

"Aku ulangi sekali lagi. Untuk saudara, Choi Siwon, maukah anda menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai istrimu, dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, serta sehat maupun sakit hingga ajal memjemput kalian ?"

Siwon semakin bingung, betapa ia terlihat bodoh kini. Dan betapa bodoh pertanyaan tersebut. Sudah pasti bukan! Siwon akan menikahi Kyuhyun, lalu untuk apa jika mereka kabur dari rumah selain karena untuk menikahi Kyuhyunnya.

"TUAN MUDA, JIKA ANDA INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN KYUHYUN ANDA, JAWAB DULU PERTANYAAN TERSEBUT." Teriak ahjussi Hwang agar suaranya dapat terdengar ditengah-tengah bunyi deru mesin Helicopter.

"TAPI UNTUK APA AHJUSSI ? AKU TIDAK PERLU PERTANYAAN BODOH SEPERTI ITU! YANG AKU BUTUHKAN HANYALAH KYUHYUN!" Jawab Siwon dengan suara tak kalah kerasnya.

"TUAN MUDA HARUS MENJAWABNYA, JIKA TIDAK ANDA TIDAK BISA BERTEMU DENGAN KYUHYUN-SSI." Kini ahjumma Hwang yang mulai angkat suara.

DEG

'Apa mereka bilang? Tak bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? Tidak, tidak aku tidak mau' gejolak batin Siwon.

"KAJJA TUAN MUDA !" Teriak ahjumma dan ahjussi Hwang bersamaan. Deru mesin serta bunyi yang di timbulkan oleh Helicopter tersebut semakin membuat Siwon gelisah. Ia sedikit mengusap matanya yang terkena debu akibat baling-baling Helicopter yang terbang terlalu rendah hingga membuat udara di sekitar berhembus dengan cukup kencang hingga bercampur akan debu serta daun-daun kering yang mulai berterbangan.

"NE, AKU BERSEDIA!" Teriak Siwon dengan sangat keras hingga membuat tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

"Untuk saudara, Cho Kyuhyun, maukah anda menerima Choi Siwon sebagai suamimu, dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, serta sehat maupun sakit hingga ajal memjemput kalian?"

Kini Siwon mendengar sebuah ikrar janji suci yang ditujukan untuk babynya. Tunggu apa Kyuhyun berada di sekitarnya? Ataukah Kyuhyun berada di salah satu Helicopter tersebut.

"Ne aku bersedia."

DEG

Siwon mendengar suara lembut babynya, suara merdu Kyuhyunnya. Suara tersebut memakai alat pengeras suara.

"Jangan-jangan !" gumam Siwon.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. _May u kiss your wife_." Ucap seorang pendeta yang mengikrarkan janji suci untuknya tadi.

Dan dengan tak terdengarnya lagi suara dari _megaphone _, semua Helicopter merubah formasinya menjadi bentuk hati. Dimana di sudut lancip formasi tersebut masih berada Helicopter berwarna biru yang berhias berbagai bunga mawar yang berwarna-warni mulai terbuka pintunya.

Mata Siwon terbelalak begitu melihat siapa namja yang keluar dari Helicopter berwarna biru tersebut.

Sosok namja cantik bersurai coklat, berkulit pucat, bibir merah _kissable_ dibalut akan tuxedo berwarna putih berbenang emas. Sosok tersebut menuruni sebuah tangga yang terbuat dari tali. Sedikit demi sedikit ia melangkah turun hingga berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah tangga tali tersebut dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Apa kau tidak mau menciumku hyung?" ucap sosok tersebut. Siwon tak begitu jelas mendengarnya, namun ia bisa menerka apa parkataannya setelah melihat gerak bibirnya.

Hilang semua perasaan khawatir, gelisa serta ketakutan akan mimpinya. Sosok tersebut ternyata tidak pergi dengan Helicopter yang membawanya. Melainkan ia sedang berada di hadapannya. Maka dengan perlahan seperti orang yang kesurupan(?) Siwon melangkah dengan pelan, matanya berbinar mengaggumi sosok tersebut, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman, sorot matanya lurus ke depan.

Siwon yang sedikit tersadar akan kondisinya sekarang dimana dia memakai baju tidur, belum cuci muka serta menggosok giginya, maka Siwon sedikit mengusap ujung bibirnya, memastikan jika tidak ada bekas saliva yang tertinggal. Alias iler #plakk

Apalagi kini dirinya dilihat oleh banyak penduduk desa. Dengan berlahan Siwon menaiki tangga tali tersebut. Ketika ia sudah berada tepat di dekat Kyuhyun, ia memegang dagu Kyuhyun untuk melihat ke arahnya dan menciumnya dengan penuh semangat.

Salah satu tangan Siwon ia gunakan sebagai pegangan pada ujung tangga tali sedangkan tangan satunya meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sementara Kyuhyun juga tak bisa berbuat apapun karena kini kedua tangannya sedang berpegangan pada kedua sisi tangga tali tersebut. Meski Helicopter tersebut terbang dengan cukup rendah namun tetap saja itu membuat Kyuhyun takut jika terjatuh.

Semua Helicopter kecuali Helicopter berwarna biru dimana sekarang menjadi saksi acara ciuman sakral Siwon dan Kyuhyun, mulai terbang tinggi dari posisinya. Sehingga kini hanya Helicopter biru saja yang terbang dengan cukup rendah.

Hana

Dul

Set

Teriak seorang yeoja yang sangat dikenali Siwon suaranya, hingga akhirnya Siwon melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan mendongakan kepalanya.

Kini Siwon bisa melihat banyak spanduk yang keluar dari setiap Helicopter yang banyak bertuliskan kata dengan huruf hanggul, tak lupa balon-balon yang dijatuhkan dari tiap Helicopter membuat ia langsung mengingat kejadian hari ini.

"**Happy Birthday Choi Siwon"**

"Eomma_, _Appa_, _Hyung. Kalian merencakan ini semua?" Tanya Siwon tanpa melepas senyuman dari bibirnya.

"Ne, ini semua eomma lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan eomma chagi." teriak Heechul yang berada di Helicopter sebelah kiri.

"Hei kuda cepat kau tak mau naik? kajja kita ke gereja." Teriak Yunho yang berada di Helicopter sebelah kanan.

"Ap-apa maksud kalian_" Teriak Siwon yang tak melanjutkan perkataannya, namun seolah mengetahui maksud kedua orang tuanya, ia akhirnya melangkah menaiki tangga tali tersebut sambil memegang pinggang Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"_Let's go_ !" teriak Heechul kegirangan memberi komando untuk Helicopter yang ditumpangi besan, serta anak-anaknya untuk segera pergi ke lokasi yang sudah ditentukannya.

"Aku masih tak percaya hari ini Kyu." Ucap Siwon seraya memeluk Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga, bahkan aku sampai terkejut ketika ada orang yang 'menculik'ku ketika tertidur bersamamu tadi malam." Ucap Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Siwon.

"Jadi mereka yang melakukan ini semua?" Tanya Siwon yang tidak habis pikir betapa 'unik' keluarganya tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

_Kyuhyun terbangun ketika merasakan beberapa pasang tangan yang 'mengerayai' tubuhnya._

"_Ap .." belum sempat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-katanya, mulutnya sudah dibekap dengan sapu tangan. Kyuhyun hanya menatap horror kedua namja yang kini mulai mengangkat tubuhnya._

_Siapa lagi jika bukan Kangin dan Yunho. Salahkan Heechul yang seperti nenek sihir jika marah hingga membuat anak bahkan besannya tak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Bahkan besannya pun kini mulai tertular aksi ajaib lady HeeHee._

_Kangin mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun sedangkan Yunho mengangkat kaki Kyuhyun, kini kyuhyun digotong (?) seperti mayat. Sejenak Kyuhyun masih mengingat eommanya yang masih 'normal' namun mata Kyuhyun terbelalak ketika melihat Leeteuk berdiri di ambang pintu dan membuka pintu untuk Kangin dan Yunho yang sedang menggotong tubuhnya. Lenyap sudah harapan Kyuhyun mengetahui tingkah aneh orang tuanya._

_Sampai di kamar Heechul, Kyuhyun di dudukan di ranjang yang ada di kamar tersebut. Ia menatap horror orang tua, besan, hyungdeul juga pasangan Hwang yang berdiri disana._

"_Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup karena seluruh pasang mata kini mengarah kepadanya._

"_Terlebih dahulu eomma ingin minta maaf akan sikap eomma pada kalian. Maukah kau memaafkan eomma Kyu ?" Tanya Heechul. Kyuhyun memang disuruh Heechul untuk memanggilnya eomma, jadi wajar jika Heechul menyebut dirinya 'eomma' bagi Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun mengangguk, Heechul sangat senang dan segera bergegas memeluk menantu imut dan manis di depannya._

"_Untuk menebus sikap eomma padamu dan juga Siwon, eomma membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kau masih ingat dengan besok hari apa bukan ?_

_Dan akhirnya dimulailah rencana Heechul setelah menjabarkan semuanya pada Kyuhyun_

**Flash Back End**

.

.

.

"Eomma kenapa kita berada disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka semua turun dari Helicopter masing-masing.

"Kau akan tahu nanti chagi_. _Kajja, kita masuk." Jawab Leeteuk tersenyum ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Kini mereka semua berada di gereja tempat acara pernikahan mereka dulu. Begitu mereka masuk, pintu gereja dengan sendirinya terbuka. Siwon mengernyit bingung karena tatanan gereja yang dihiasi berbagai bunga berwarna putih serta tirai dan taburan kelopak bunga mawar berada dimana-mana. Ini sama persis dengan suasana waktu ia menikah dengan pasangan yang salah dulu. Dan hal yang membuat beda kali ini yaitu cuma dia yang memakai baju tidur, sedangkan Kyuhyun, Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah memakai tuxedo masing-masing.

"Eomma apa maksud ini semua " Tanya Siwon pada Heechul yang sedari tadi tersenyum seperti orang gila di belakangnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian_" lanjut Siwon yang bisa menduga pikiran eommanya.

"Ne, kau benar chagi_, _Eomma sudah mengurus perceraian kalian dan tinggal kalian bersedia menandatanganinya." Ucap Heechul menjelaskan.

"Apakah kau bersedia nak." Hanggeng menepuk bahu anaknya yang terkejut akan penuturan istrinya.

"Appa apa aku sekarang sedang mimpi ?" Siwon tak mempercayai jika semua berjalan seperti yang diharapkannya, mimpi mengerikan yang mendatanginya pagi tadi ternyata tidak benar adanya.

"Tentu chagi. Kalian semua tidak bermimpi." Ucap HanChul bersamaan.

"OMO, Kyu, kita akan menikah. Dan kau resmi menjadi milikku." Ucap Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun, dan memeluknya sangat erat.

"Yakk Choi Pabbo Won, jangan memeluknya seperti itu, aku tak mau cucu kami sesak nantinya." Teriak Heechul geram akan tingkah kekanakan anak bungsunya.

"Mwo jadi eomma sudah tahu." Semuanya termasuk YunJae, KangTeuk serta Hanggeng mengangguk.

Dan akhirnya dimulailah acara pernikahan tersebut, namun Siwon dan Kyuhyun serta Yunho dan Jaejoong terlebih dahulu disuruh menandatangani surat perceraian mereka. Semua nampak bahagia karena dengan begini masalah seakan musnah seketika. Meskipun nantinya kedua keluarga harus menghadapi pertanyaan para relasi bisnis mereka, namun Heechul sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Beruntung kebanyakan para relasi keluarga Cho dan Choi tak begitu mengenali Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong waktu itu karena mereka yang di dandani seperti yeoja.

Setelah menandatangani semuanya dan disaksikan para Hakim dan Jaksa yang dengan sedikit cara 'sederhana' membuat pejabat Negara tersebut mengikuti rencana Heechul, maka proses perceraian WonJae dan YunKyu dapat diselesaikan dengan mudah.

Kini mereka semua berdiri di altar gereja, mengucapkan janji suci untuk yang kedua kalinya serta untuk yang terakhir kalinya bagi mereka. Meski sedikit ada insiden kecil sebelum pengucapan janji suci tersebut.

Yah, Choi Siwon lupa memakai tuxedo yang sudah disiapakan oleh eomma nya, karena ia terlalu bersemangat hingga tak memperhatikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan. Mungkin jika Heechul tak mengingatkan anaknya tersebut, akan terjadi pernikahan terunik di dunia.

Pernikahan seorang pewaris Choi Corp dengan pewaris Cho Ltd dengan menggunakan piyama tidur. Mungkin dunia akan tertawa setelah ini. Namun bukankah itulah keunikannya. XD

Pernikahan kedua kalinya kini nampak lebih meriah, karena seluruh saudara, relasi, karyawan bahkan teman setiap keluarga di undang. Heechul hanya ingin memperlihatkan kebahagiaan keluarganya. Sempat ada ejekan ketika mengetahui pewaris kedua perusahaan besar menikah dengan sesama namja_,_ Namun setelah Heechul memberitahukan jika salah satu menantunya ada yang tengah hamil, mereka semua terdiam. Tak ada yang bisa mereka permasalahkan lagi karena dengan menikah dengan sesama namja pun kedua keluarga masih bisa mendapatkan keturununan.

.

.

.

Kini kedua pasang pengantin tengah berdiam diri di kamar masing-masing. Nampak Jaejoong yang gelisah, sedangkan Yunho sibuk memainkan _nipple_ 'istri'nya.

"Yun, bagaimana jika aku tak bisa hamil seperti Kyuhyun." Tanya Jaejoong. Sebenarnya hal inilah yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kau tenang saja Boo, kita pasti bisa seperti mereka." Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai menatap wajah Jaejoong intens. Mengusap surai hitamnya dan mengecup kening sang istri tercinta.

"Tapi Yun, Kyuhyun mungkin tak apa karena dia berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Namun aku? Aku hanya namja miskin yang bahkan tak mempunyai orang tua."

"Ssstt. Jangan berbicara seperti itu karena aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Tak perduli kau miskin bahkan cacat sekalipun. Cinta ini hanyalah untuk Kim Jaejoong semata." Yunho mencoba untuk menyakinkan 'istri'nya.

"Tapi Yun ak_"

"Boo aku mohon jangan membahasnya, eomma juga sangat menyayangimu. Ia akan tetap menyayangi menantunya yang sangat pandai memasak apapun kondisinya."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho, ia mendekap tubuh Yunho yang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Boo, kau ingin hamil seperti Kyuhyun?" Tanya Yunho yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Jaejoong.

"Kata Siwon, mereka melakukan 'itu' di kamar mandi. Bagaimana kalau kita coba." Ucap Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong seduktif.

"Yakk dasar mesum." Teriak Jaejoong dan melepaskan tangannya di pinggang Yunho.

"Tapi apa salahnya jika kita coba." Entah setan dari mana yang merasuki Jaejoong kini, karena ia tiba-tiba berubah pikiran sambil menyeringgai mesum ke arah Yunho.

Dan akhirnya dimulailah malam 'hebat' untuk kedua kalinya bagi pasangan YunJae di dalam bath up.

.

.

.

"Baby, bagaimana menurutmu jika punya anak kembar?" ucap Siwon sambil mengusap surai coklat kepala babynya yang sedang tidur di pahanya. Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di atas ranjang. Siwon yang duduk dengan bersandar di kepala ranjang sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tidur beralaskan paha Siwon sebagai bantal.

"Aku tak mempermasalahkan bayi kita kembar atau tidak, yang penting mereka sehat." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati usapan sayang sang suami tercinta di pucuk kepalanya.

"Kau mau tahu baby cara agar bisa membuat bayi kita sehat?" ucap Siwon sambil menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun. Beruntung Kyuhyun menutup matanya sehingga ia tak mengetahuinya.

"Memang apa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Bahkan ia beranjak dari posisinya sehingga ia sekarang terduduk di ranjang.

"Kau tahu kan? Bayi kita akan sehat, jika ibunya juga sehat." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Siwon.

"Dan untuk membuat ibunya sehat, maka setiap kebutuhan sang ibu harus dipenuhi."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengarkan ucapan Siwon.

"Maka untuk itu_" Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun, sontak Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Untuk itu kita harus_" Kini Siwon terus mendekati Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun terbaring di ranjang.

"Kita harus melakukan 'itu' baby." Dan seiring dengan berakhirnya ucapan Siwon, bibir tersebut bertemu dengan bibir plum yang berada di bawahnya.

Kyuhyun yang terkejut hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, lagi pula ia juga menginginkannya. Entah ini kemauan dirinya atau kemauan 'bayi'nya. Yang penting gairah Kyuhyun sekarang tengah memuncak. Jangan berharap Kyuhyun akan diam saja menerima perlakuan dari Siwon, karena ia kini berubah menjadi agresif dari biasanya.

Brukk

"Kau nakal ternyata baby." Ucap Siwon yang kini berada di bawah Kyuhyun. Ia biarkan tangan halus dan pucat milik 'istri'nya menggerayai (?) tubuhnya sesuka hati. Bahkan kancing pakaiannya kini sudah berhamburan ke lantai akibat ulah Kyuhyun yang membukanya dengan paksa.

Kyuhyun memulai menatap tubuh kecoklatan Siwon dengan mata berbinar. Dan…

"Ahhh baby _"

**THE END**

* * *

**Endingnya GJ ya? #aku tau# **

**Mianhae jika ada Typo, atau kata-kata saya yang tak enak di untuk dibaca.**

**Semoga kalian bisa mengambil pesan dari FF ini. Jika suatu kebohongan tak akan membuat orang bahagia. Lebih baik jujur meski itu sangat pahit diucapkan oleh lidah.**

**Thanks for reviewers, followers, and favorites. Do u wanna gimme review in the last chapter ? ^_^**

**WonKyuPet** : Semoga suka dengan Endingnya. Dan terima kasih karena Chingu sudah mau review FF abal ini. ^_^

**ermagyu** : Gomawo sudah mau ngikutin FF ini. :D

**Willow Aje Kim** : reader baru kah? Gomawo sudah mau review di saat FF ini sudah End. Setidaknya saya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF abal saya ^_^

**miszshanty05** : Gomawo chingu atas reviewnya. Semoga suka dengan Endingnya. :D

**joanbabykyu** : Benarkah? syukurlah kalau ternyata chingu suka. Gomawo ne. Chingu sudah menyempatkan waktu baca + Review FF abal ini. ^_^ #bighug

**2143** : Jangan sweetdrop ne chingu jika tau kejutannya. Maklum Heechul orangnya sulit ditebak. XD Gomawo :D

**Viviandra Phantom** : Semoga Vi suka Ending nya. Yosh Fighting. ^_^

**Zhe** : Ne, bahkan sweet nya melebihi gula. XD Gomawo ne :D

**FiWonKyu0201** : Itulah Heechul. XD Gomawo ne chingu sudah setia menemani perjalanan Wonkyu di FF ini. #bighug ^_^

**cindyshim07** : Ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga suka last Chapter nya. :D

**kimfida61** : Sudah terjawab kan pertanyaan chingu. Gomawo ne ^_^

**GaemGyu92** : Kejutan yang cetar ala Heechul. XD Gomawo atas semua reviewnya. Sungguh itu benar-benar membuatkan semangat untuk post di FFn :D

**Vira** : sudah tau kan kejutannya apa :D Gomawo ^_^

**Chaty0797** : Ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo ne :D

**Lee minji elf** : Gomawo. Semoga suka chapter ini ^_^

**Selliandrew** : WonKyu and YunJae nikahnya di gereja. :D Gomawo :D

**Shin jira** : Ne. mereka sudah menikah lagi. Gomawo ^_^

**Moetmoet** : Ne mereka nikah masal lagi. Maklum orang kaya. #duakk hehehe :D

Tak lupa saya ucapkan Big Thanks to SIDERS. Semoga tak ada yang merindukan FF ini nantinya. #plakk PD amat# hehehe ^_^V .

**Gansahamnida #Bow**


End file.
